Silent Tears
by Wonderingmoon
Summary: Unrequited love... Broken home... and Sickness... Will Ryoma be able to get trough all the pain he's suffering?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there! Wonderingmoon's here. This is my second story so please be easy on me and Happy birthday Ryoma-kun! This is my present for you. Well then, I hope you'll like it. Please read and review. By the way, in this story, Ryoma now is 15 and is in high school and there will be a lot of OOC-ness. Its shounen-ai, but pairings still undecided. I still confuse.

Now, let's just move on with the story. ^^

* * *

**1. Pain**

Ryoma walks in to the court, getting ready for practice He has Joined the Seishun High School tennis club. After finishing his junior high in America, he went back to Japan and continues his high school there with his former senpai and friends. The differences are that Oishi didn't attend Seigaku just like them and Taka-san didn't join the Tennis club anymore. But beside that, everything stays the same – only a little bit though. Because for Ryoma, there is a big change happening to him and that is, to fall in love.

Ryoma seats on the bench near the court and wait until the practice time begin. Syusuke walks in to the court with Kikumaru in tow. When Kikumaru sees him, he runs in to him and glommped at him.

"Ochibi! You're early!"

Ryoma stays quiet and try to shove Kikumaru away. Somehow, today he is not feeling really well and he hope that his cat-like senpai will stop glompping at him. Syusuke chuckled slightly then help Ryoma to be free from Kikumaru's death hug.

"Eiji, Echizen is turning blue." Syusuke said to him, still smiling. Kikumaru take a look at his dear Ochibi and hurriedly release his hug.

"Gomen Ochibi! Are you okay? You're not dead are you?"

Ryoma just shrug it off then look at Syusuke. Syusuke smile at him, making Ryoma blushed. He pulls his hat down hurriedly before other could see him blushing.

"Huhh.... I really miss Oishi Nya~"

"Why don't you just call him later? Right, Echizen?"

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said as he stands up and do some light starching. He takes a slight glance at Syusuke and smile slightly.

That's right. Ryoma is in love with Syusuke. Not like, but love.

First time he realized it, he try to deny it because they have the same sex. But eventually, he accepts it. He accepts the truth of him loving a person with the same sex, moreover his senpai and not just an ordinary senpai. A sadistic one.

Ryoma sometimes wondered how he can fall in love with the sadistic tensai. There couldn't be any good from him beside that he's good at tennis. He is a sadist, weird-smiling person that love to torture other people and he also have a weird taste bud.

But then Ryoma realized. Beside him being a sadistic that loves to torture people, in reality, he is kind and caring person. He cares about other people like he cares about his own family. He has a nice smile and his blue cerulean colored eyes are so enchanting. His eyes. That's what Ryoma really likes from him.

"Tezuka!" Syusuke called suddenly, almost like a whisper.

Ryoma turn and see Tezuka came and walking towards them. Ryoma nodded slightly and look at Syusuke then frown slightly. Syusuke smile warmly and his eyes became soft. But somehow Syusuke looks a bit sad. Ryoma wondered why. Ryoma felt a pang on his heart.

Syusuke and Tezuka are lovers. Even though no body knows it, Ryoma realized it from seeing their eyes. They are in love. All he can do is watch him from the side line and pray for his happiness.

Not long after that, all the regulars have arrived then Tezuka ordered them to run laps. They all obeyed and start running. While running, Ryoma could see Syusuke and Tezuka chat for awhile then join the others.

Ryoma feels like there's a blade stab in to his heart. How he wished he could be Tezuka. But he knows that, that could never happen. But somehow, after seeing Syusuke's expression he became worry. Syusuke looks sad. Even though he keep on smiling like usual, but Ryoma knows that there is something that he hides behind those smile. Ryoma frowned slightly and keep on running.

*/*/*/*/*

Ryuzaki-sensei came in to the court and tells them that today's activities already ended. Everyone start to clean up the court, get change and go home.

After clean the court, Ryoma went to the back court and practicing by him self. He throws the ball and hit it to the wall. He keep on practicing but then stop when he heard some people talking behind the tree.

Ryoma walks to where the sound came from, and sees Syususke and Tezuka talking. From their expression, Ryoma knows that they are having a fight. Syusuke looks really sad and just about to cry. Tezuka start pleading and try to grab Syusuke's hand and embrace him. Syusuke pushed Tezuka and start running away from the place, leaving Tezuka standing alone, stunned.

Ryoma feels bad that he saw it and he gets really worry about Syusuke. He then walks to where Syusuke goes and find him crying silently.

Ryoma walks silently towards him Syusuke notice Ryoma presence. He looked up and saw him standing in front of him. He hurriedly wipes off his tears and smiles a strained smile.

"Echizen, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

Ryoma frowned slightly. "There is nothing wrong with me Fuji-senpai."

"Oh really? That's great then." Syusuke said, still smiling the same smile.

They keep on silence for a while, staring at each other, until Ryoma break it, couldn't help it anymore.

"Fuji-senpai, could you just stop it already?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

"That's what I was talking about."

"Eh?"

"Just stop pretending that you're alright. Just stop wearing that mask." Ryoma frowned

"Wow.... never thought that you could say such a thing Echizen." Fuji said still smiling.

"I'm serious, senpai."

Syusuke's smiling face slowly changes. The usual smile has gone and replace by a frown. Ryoma sigh deeply.

"W-w.... How?" Syusuke stuttered

"I saw what happened with Buchou earlier. Gomen."

Syusuke's frown became deeper. "Then Echizen, you knew about our relationship?" Ryoma nodded. "I see. I'm sorry that you have to see such an embarrassing thing." Syusuke said sadly

Ryoma shook his head and stare at Syusuke's eyes. "Are you okay senpai?"

Syusuke forced a smile, once again. "I'm okay. You don't have to worry."

It hurts Ryoma a lot, seeing the person he loves so much suffer like this. He wishes he could help him ease the pain he has and make him smile again.

"Senpai, you could tell everything, anything to me if you want to."

Syusuke surprised, seeing his usually cocky, stubborn kohai act like this. He smiles, then tears fall from his eyes.

He cries his heart out while holding on to Ryoma. Ryoma hug his senpai tightly and let him cry in his arm.

A few minutes past and Syusuke gets to calmed down.

"I'm sorry. It's really embarrassing." Ryoma just shook his head as a response. Syusuke smile slightly. "You know, me and him has been going out for a while now. We were so happy. But, that's all are in the past."

Ryoma's eyes became wide. "Eh?"

"I've ended our relationship a while ago. You know, when you saw me arguing with him earlier."

"Ah…." Ryoma nodded. He then looked up and looks in to Syusuke's eyes "Why?"

"Because, even though that he said that he loved me, in reality, it's not the truth." Syusuke said as he looked in to the sky. He smiles a sad smile as he continues looking in to the sky. "While we were still going out, he cheated on me with Sanada. I wonder why he did that to me. I love him so much…. But why…?"

"Senpai…."

Syusuke sigh deeply "I feel really relived that I ended our relationship. But still… it feels hurt so much because…. I still love him."

"Senpai…." Ryoma said almost like a whisper "Don't worry senpai. Everything is going to be alright and surely, there are many guys out there that are more than willing to go out with you. Maybe the person that is destined to be with you is out there waiting for you."

Syusuke smile "I hope so. Arigatou, Echizen. I feel all better now."

Ryoma smiles. He feels really happy that he could help him. "Uhn." Suddenly, Ryoma feels pain on his chest. He groaned in pain. Syusuke seeing this, worry of his little kohai.

"What's wrong Echizen?"

"Nothing." He said as the pain slowly faded. "Shall we go home? It's getting late." Ryoma said as he search for his bag that he left at the place he practiced alone earlier.

"Sure." Syusuke said as they start walking together "You know Echizen, if you keep act like this, you're really cute."

Ryoma blush crimson red and pull his hat down to hide his face. "Mada mada dane."

*/*/*/*/*

"Tadaima!" Ryoma shouted from the front door.

"Okaeri, Ryoma-san." Nanako said as she walks to the front door and greet him. "Doushita no, Ryoma-san?" Nanako asked worry.

"Eh?" Ryoma confused from the question.

"You looked sad."

Ryoma shook his head and smile slightly. "It's nothing. By the way, where are Oka-san and Oyaji?" Ryoma asked as he looks at his surroundings, searching for his parents.

Nanako looked troubled and worry. "Ah…. Right now…. They are…."

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound is heard from the living room. Ryoma and Nanako hurriedly run to the room. There are many glass shards on the floor. Rinko and Najiroh are standing face to face. Rinko already half crying while Najiroh looks tired and desperate.

"Why did you do this to me? Don't you love me?" Rinko said in tears.

Nanjiroh sigh deeply. "I really do love you Rinko, I really do…."

"Then why did you do this to me?" Rinko shouted "When it happened last time, I tried to be patient and I accepted whole heartedly. I even think Ryoga as my own son. I forgave you entirely. But why did you have to do that to me? Again!?" Ryoma shocked at hearing this. His father cheated his mother.

"Rinko, I…."

"I'm tired Nanjiroh, I'm tired. It feels hurt so much. I couldn't bear it anymore."

"Rinko please, I'm sorry. Please give me another chance…." Nanjiroh pleaded.

"Chance? I already gave you the chance that you asked long time ago and you promised me that it's not going to happen again. But now, it's happening again and you're asking for another chance? I'm sorry Nanjiroh…. I couldn't. I don't have any fate in you anymore Nanjiroh…. And the one, who make it disappear, is you. I'm sorry…."

"Rinko…. Please-"

"Najiroh." Rinko said, cutting Nanjiroh sentence "I…. I want a divorce."

Nanjiroh, Nanako and Ryoma shocked. Ryoma couldn't bear it anymore. He doesn't want to hear it anymore. He immediately runs out from the house.

"Ryoma-san!" Nanko shouted from behind, but he ignores it and keeps on running. His parents shocked, then realized that there is Nanako standing in front of the door and Ryoma had heard everything. Rinko slumped in to the floor and cry his heart out. Nanjiroh curse loudly. Nanako looking at the direction where Ryoma has gone, hoping that he will be alright.

Ryoma keep on running until he arrived at the street tennis court where he usually goes with Momoshiro. He sits on one of the bench, panting hardly, and then cries silently.

A minute passed. Ryoma still crying silently until a voice called out to him.

"O ya? Isn't it the brat from Seigaku?" Ryoma looked up and see a pair of dark blue eyes staring at him. "Brat, were you crying?"

Ryoma hurriedly wipe his tear and pull his hat down "Shut up monkey king."

"Brat!" Atobe grunted and sit beside Ryoma. They stay like that for awhile. No one is saying a word. Just keep on silent. Ryoma feel comfortable with Atobe staying beside him and he's glad he didn't asked some question regarding what happened earlier.

The silent is broken as Ryoma voiced his voice and asked Atobe

"Hey Monkey king, what are you doing here?"

"What? Couldn't ore-sama be here? Ore-sama could be anywhere he wants to and you should be happy that you could feel ore-sama's presence."

Ryoma sweat dropped "Mada mada dane, Monkey king."

"What did you say, you damn brat?"

"Mada mada dane. By the way, where's the big guy that always go anywhere with you?"

"Kabaji? He has some family business so he couldn't go to company ore-sama."

"Hee.... I thought you could do nothing without him. So I'm a little bit surprised seeing you fine without him around." Ryoma smirk.

"You damn brat! I challenge you to a match."

"Che. Fine with me. But I don't bring any racket."

"Ore-sama will lend you his spare racket. Be great full you brat."

"Che!" Ryoma grab the racket from Atobe's hand.

Both of them walk in to the court. Atobe gets to serve first then they start playing.

The game continues for more than an hour and they still couldn't decide who the winner is. They keep on going on a tie break.

As time goes by, their strength decrease and Ryoma start losing his concentration. He feels weak and sick. It's feels that he doesn't have any power in him. His moves are getting slower.

"Oi brat. Tired already?"

Ryoma frowned then grunted "Mada ma-"

Ryoma suddenly feel dizzy. His chest hurts just like before. But this time, it hurts more than before.

His breathing became fast. He grabs his chest as he tries to ignore the pain. He falls to the ground.

Atobe shocked. He runs to where Ryoma is. "Oi brat!?" He kneeled next to him. Worry could be seen in his face. "Echizen? What's wrong?"

Ryoma didn't answer Atobe. He just grunted in pain. His breathing became heavy. The pain keep on coming and it became worse. It feels like his heart being stab by a knife. His face is getting paler and paler.

"Itai...." Ryoma hissed in pain.

"Echizen!" Atobe shouted, getting even more worry.

Ryoma try to calm him self but he starts to lose his conscious. He could hear Atobe keep on calling his name but then his voice faded and he couldn't hear anything else and everything became dark.

* * *

A/N: Yaayy!!! Finished at last! How was it? Was it good or bad? Anyway, please give me lots and lots of reviews. Well then, see you in next chapter! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello there minna-san~ Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Well then, let's just go on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**2. Why me?  
**

Ryoma feels weird. Somehow, he feels tired, weak, dizzy, and sick. Ryoma groaned slightly. He opens his eyes, and then sees a white ceiling. Ryoma confused. He then looks at his side.

There, sits Atobe, gracefully in one of the chair, near the bed, eyes closed. He gets even more confused. Ryoma then stares at his surroundings. He then realized where he is. He tries to sit but somehow he didn't have any strength.

"Ugh…." Ryoma groaned.

Atobe open his eyes as he hears a groan. He then looks at Ryoma who's trying to sit. Atobe quickly gets up and gently pushed Ryoma back, making him laid on his bed again.

"You're awake." Atobe said, smiling warmly.

Ryoma stare at him confused "Why am I here?" He asked him.

Atobe sits on his chair and folded his arms. "You collapse, remember? At the street tennis courts when we're having a match. So I had to bring you to hospital"

Ryoma nodded slightly, understand what Atobe has said. He then stare at Atobe who's has been staring at him, smiling. Somehow Ryoma feels weird looking at how suddenly he acts towards him.

Atobe realized the weird face Ryoma giving him. "What?"

Ryoma keep on staring at him then asked. "Who are you?"

Atobe slightly has taken aback by it. He then touches his forehead, trying to measure his temperature. "Oi, are you okay? Don't tell me you got amnesia?"

Ryoma sweat dropped. "There's no way I got amnesia if I remember what happen earlier at the tennis court."

"Then why are you asking that question?" He asked confused.

"That's because the Atobe that I know is an arrogant monkey king who really likes to show off, and a pompous diva."

Atobe's eyes twitch slightly. "Why you-"

"Excuse me." A voice said. Both of them then turn to see the source of the voice. They see a doctor stand in front of the door, smiling. "I see. It seems that you're awake." Ryoma nodded slightly.

The doctor walks slowly to where Ryoma is. "I'm Dr. Hibiki Shuuhei. It's nice to meet you." The doctor said, introducing him self. "So, how's your feeling?"

"Weak."

"I see. Well then, let me check on you first okay?" The doctor said as he starts to check on him. Ryoma lay still as the doctor do his job. Atobe wait patiently near the bed. He stares at the scene seriously, waiting for the doctor to finish his job. After the doctor finished his job, he starts to ask some question. "What do you feel before you collapse earlier?"

"Don't know. Somehow, suddenly I get dizzy, and my chest felt hurt like if my heart being stab by a knife."

"Is there anything else?"

"It feels that my left hand starting to go numb."

"Alright. Echizen-san, we need you to take some test to make sure of my assumptions and its better if you stay for a night in here."

"But I need to get home now, or the others will be worry about me. Maybe…." Ryoma said slowly as he keeps on frowning.

Atobe slightly worried with Ryoma's last word. He then tries to convince Ryoma so that he will stay at the hospital and take the test. Ryoma still just want to go home and don't want to stay. Atobe grunted.

"Just stay here for the night. Ore-sama will cover all the expense and you should quietly take the test and don't make other people worry!"

Ryoma smirked hearing Atobe's word. "You're worried about me?"

Atobe slightly surprised hearing Ryoma's word and blushed slightly. "No! Ore-sama will never worry about some brat like you!"

"Oh really? Monkey king, you're blushing." Ryoma said amused

"Shut up you brat! Just do what Ore-sama said to you!"

Dr. Hibiki look at the scene in front of him, amused. Somehow it's funny seeing both of them bickering like that. Dr. Hibiki chuckled, getting the attention of the other two. They stare at him, confused.

"I'm sorry. It's just; you two are really close, ne."

Ryoma and Atobe's eyes went wide hearing the statement. "No we're not!" Both of them shouted. They look at each other and start arguing again. At the end, Dr. Hibiki and Atobe get to convince Ryoma to stay and take the test. Dr. Hibiki leaves the room immediately and start to prepare the test, leaving Ryoma alone with Atobe.

The room became quiet. They didn't talk a single word until Atobe broke it.

"Oi, Echizen…. Earlier….. you….." Ryoma look at him slightly confused.

"What is it?"

"Why did you cry?" Atobe finally asked. Ryoma didn't say a word. He just keeps staring at the white ceiling the sigh. "It's okay if you don't want to tell-"

"There's some problem in my family and….." Ryoma paused to search for a right word. He then sigh "Fuji-senpai…."

Atobe looked at Ryoma. "Fuji?"

"You know that Fuji-senpai and Tezuka buchou are dating right?" Atobe nodded slightly. Ryoma smile sadly. "You know….. I love Fuji-senpai." Atobe slightly surprised hearing this. His heart suddenly feels hurt.

"I see…." Atobe said, more like whispering.

"It hurts to know that the person you love, love another person and that person is someone that you really respect and admire." Atobe nodded.

"I know." Atobe said in response. He understands what Ryoma said. He understands it perfectly. Because he, too feel it. Atobe has been in love with Ryoma ever since they first meet at the street tennis court. From that time, Ryoma is the only thing inside his head. "What about your family?"

"My parents….. They….. Decide to get a divorce." Ryoma said. Atobe stare at him worriedly. "It's all because of my stupid Oyaji fault."

"Echizen…."

Suddenly, Dr. Hibiki came in to the room and tells Ryoma that it's time for the test. Ryoma then get up to follow Dr. Hibiki and Atobe decided to wait for Ryoma in the room.

After a while, Ryoma came back to the room and see Atobe sitting on one of the chair. Ryoma slightly surprised seeing Atobe still in his room. He thought that Atobe had already gone home.

"What are you still doing here?"

"What? Cant's Ore-sama be here?"

"Don't you should go home?"

"There's no need. Ore-sama already called his parents that he will be staying here with you and Ore-sama also already informed your family that you will be staying with Ore-sama for tonight so that they won't be too worried. That's what you want right?"

Ryoma nodded and thank him. Ryoma walks to his bed and get ready to get some sleep. He feels really tired. Atobe just sit quietly on the seat beside his bed. Somehow Ryoma feels calm and safe. Ryoma then immediately, go to the land of dream.

Atobe, noticing that Ryoma already asleep, smile slightly as he brushed his hair softly and gently. He then lowers his head and kisses his forehead and whisper. "Oyasumi, Ryoma"

*/*/*/*/*

Ryoma and Atobe start arguing again. They shouted and yelled at each other. The room is in a mess. It's all started because of a simple thing. And that is, the hospital food. Ryoma don't want to eat the thing and Atobe try to make him eat it. Ryoma starts to get pissed off and throw a spoon full of the food to Atobe and that makes his face dirty. Atobe then start to get angry and thus, the fight begin and the room is in a mess with all the food splattered on the floor.

Dr. Hibiki came in to the room and shock from the view in front of him. He then sigh and shook his head. He then stops the two of them as he tries to take the attention.

Atobe and Ryoma then realized that Dr. Hibiki is in the room and he also realized all the mess that he and Atobe had made. Ryoma lowered his head and said sorry. Atobe tell Dr. Hibiki that he will call his servant to clean all the mess they had made.

Dr. Hibiki just nodded and walk to where Ryoma is. He handed some file that he has been carrying. Atobe and Ryoma stare at it confused.

"Those are the test result." Dr. Hibiki said to them. Ryoma then quickly look at the files. He then gets even more confused.

"So? What is it mean?"

Dr. Hibiki sighs. "Echizen-kun, the symptoms that you got yesterday is because of a heart attack."

"Eh?" Ryoma and Atobe said surprised.

"You have a weak heart. And it seems that the symptoms just starting to show now."

"Weak….heart?"

"Yes."

"But I couldn't have something like that! I do exercise every day and I eat healthy food every day. That makes me a healthy person and such a thing couldn't have happen to me!" Ryoma protested. Atobe just could only hear it silently.

"Is there someone in the family that also has a heart problem?"

Ryoma think for a while then shook his head. "I don't really know. I think it's from my mother's family."

Dr. Hibiki nodded slightly. "Then, it's possible that you could get the heart disease."

"But..... Why me....?"

"I'm really sorry...."

"Can it be healed?" Atobe voiced his voice, asking the doctor.

Dr. Hibiki frowned then shook his head "There's also something that I must say." Ryoma and Atobe look at him, worried. "You said that you play tennis. It will be better if you stop playing it. The sport is too hard for you. Your body couldn't stand it. If your body keeps on getting weaker and weaker and if the pain comes even more often and more hurt, it can became something dangerous."

Atobe and Ryoma became silent. They couldn't say another single word. Ryoma then stare at Dr. Hibiki. "Is there something that I must do?"

"Yes. Please be sure not to get really tired. And there are some vitamins and some medicine that you must drink. You already at healthy food and that you should continue with it. I think that's all. You can get the medicine at the receptionist and you can go home now. Please take care." Dr. Hibiki said to Ryoma then went out from the room.

Ryoma sigh heavily and sadly. "It seems that you should stop playing tennis." Atobe said to him.

Ryoma frowned and his eyes shown some sadness. But then, his eyes show some confidence. "Yadda!"

"What?" Atobe said confused.

"There's no way I quit tennis."

"But....."

"I make a choice for my own life. That, I will definitely continue tennis and no one could stop me. So it's better if you keep your mouth shut."

Atobe stare at him, slightly surprised and give him a weird look. "Are you nuts!? Do you want to die!?"

"Of course I don't want to die. But it's better if i die with happiness in my life then with sorrow and sadness." Ryoma said to him as he went out side the room, and going home. Atobe just sigh and silently following him from behind. He then swore to him self that he will protect Ryoma with all his might.

*/*/*/*/*

Ryoma went to school. He skip morning practice so as he arrived at school, he immediately went to class.

As the trio freshmen came in to the class, they spotted Ryoma in his seat and walks towards him. Asking, if he's okay because of his absence yesterday and today at the morning practice. Ryoma didn't say anything and the teacher came and start the class. Like always, Ryoma slept trough English class. When lunch time, he eats his lunch at the roof top, then sleep there again until the bell ring then went back to class.

Today's school has ended. He walks to the tennis court and get change. Suddenly Syusuke enters the club room and see him. Syusuke walks towards him.

"Echizen. Are you okay? Yesterday you didn't come to school. Also, this morning you didn't come to morning practice."

Ryoma just shrug. "I over slept and too lazy too go to school and for today, again, I over slept."

"Really?" Syusuke asked, didn't believe what Ryoma said to him.

Ryoma just nodded and continue changing. Syusuke then didn't ask about it anymore. They get change in silence and get out of the room together.

Out side the club room, the regular already in the court, playing some match. Syusuke walks towards them. Ryoma is hesitant for a second, wondering if his choice is right. He then shrugs it off and walks to the court, joins the other.

"Ochibi!!!!" Kikumaru shouted as he run, and then glomped Ryoma, making him stumble a little bit. "Ochibi, why did you absent? Yesterday and today you didn't come to morning practice."

"I over slept."

"What!? You over slept!?" Momoshiro suddenly shouted. "When your cousins came out from your house yesterday, I thought that you were sick or something."

"Nande?"

"Well, yesterday, your cousin somehow looked really worried so I thought that maybe something happened."

"Hnn…. Nanako is always like that. You don't have to worry."

Ryoma feels glad that today's practice is not too hard so nothing happen to him. He just feels great. Today's practices are run 20 laps around the court, hitting cone, and other basic stuff.

After a while, today's practice ended. Ryoma then walks to the club room to get change. But he then noticed that there are two people missing. He then look at his surroundings, and search for the two people. As he saw them walking towards the back courts, he follow them slowly and silently. But suddenly Ryoma stops as he feels his phone vibrating.

He cursed silently at the bad timing. He takes his phone and look at the caller's name. He frowns then answers it. "What is it monkey king? I'm busy."

"What's with that tone you brat!? You should be grateful that you can hear ore-sama's voice."

"Yeah right….."

"Anyway, Ore-sama wants too asked you about your condition."

"Huh?" Ryoma said, slightly confused.

Atobe sigh "Ore-sama wants to ask you if you are alright. After all, you did play tennis didn't you, even though the doctor said no?"

"No one can stop me from doing what I want."

"Right. Doing something that could kill your self."

Ryoma sigh "I'm fine. Perfectly fine. I take the medicine so everything is fine." Ryoma sigh again. He knows that he will never believe him. "Anyway, I'm kind of busy right now, so if you just call me to ask me that, I'm going to end it now."

"What? Busy? Maybe you're just busy dealing with Fuji right?"

"I'll end it now."

"Wait you bra-" Ryoma turn off his phone then sigh. Right now he really thinks that it was a wrong thing to do, giving his phone number to Atobe.

He then searches again for Syusuke and Tezuka, but he already lost sight of them. Ryoma sigh heavily then went back too the club room to get change. After a while, Tezuka and Syusuke enter the room, with a frown on their face. Both of them slightly surprised seeing Ryoma still there but didn't say a thing.

Tezuka finished changing first and went out of the room, leaving Ryoma and Syusuke. Knowing that Tezuka is already out of sight, Syusuke sigh, than relaxed him self.

Ryoma walks towards him and seat near him. "Is there something wrong?"

Syusuke look at Ryoma then smile slightly. "No. Nothing. It's just like last time."

"Oh…. I see." Ryoma then stares at Syusuke. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Really. I'm okay…." Syusuke said as slowly, tears start pouring from his eyes. He then wipes off his tears but it keeps on falling. Syusuke seat next to Ryoma and Ryoma didn't say a single word. Ryoma just seat beside him in silence, keeping him company.

After a while, Syusuke start to calm down. He then takes a deep breath and stares at Ryoma. "Arigatou, Echizen."

"It's okay."

"Echizen, I…." Syusuke paused for a while then continue "Ryoma, I want to move on." Ryoma wondered slightly of what does it means. "I want to move on so…. Would you help me?"

"Eh?" Ryoma gets even more confused. "I don't understand Fuji-senpai."

"Ryoma, would you be my boyfriend?"

Ryoma slightly shock, hearing this. The person that he always love said that he want to be his boyfriend. Ryoma couldn't be happier right now. But he knows the reason why Syusuke said that.

"Fuji-senpai, are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it. I want to move on and I'm ready to move on. So Ryoma, please…."

"But why me?"

"It must be you. No one else can.... So please...."

Ryoma thinks for a while then sigh. "Let… let me think about it first."

"I'll be waiting for the answer." Syusuke then went out of the room, leaving Ryoma alone, deep in his thought.

* * *

A/N: Well then. I think that's all for now. Sorry for any of the grammatical error and wrong spelling and also the OOC-ness. How's it? Was it good, or bad? Please give me some reviews and also, if you have some idea for this story, you can tell me. Anyway, I've decided what the pairing will be. Of course, you know it's between who and who but I won't tell you guys who Ryoma is going to ends up with ^ ^ Hehehe… But try to guess it ^ ^

Well then, see you in the next chapter XD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again ^ ^ Thank you for all the reviews that you gave me. For this chapter also, please give me lots and lots of reviews. Well then, on with the story XD

* * *

**3. Decision**

Almost a week passed. Today is Tuesday. Ryoma live his live like always, although sometimes he still got some attack but it's not as bad as before.

Ryoma sits on his bed, head on his hands. He let him self wonder in his own thoughts. He thinks about everything that happened recently. About his sickness, his parents, and Syusuke.

Ryoma sigh deeply and let him self fall on to the bed. He stares at the white ceiling.

_Flash back_

"_Echizen, I…." Syusuke paused for a while then continue "I want to move on." Ryoma wondered slightly of what does it means. "I want to move on so…. Would you help me?"_

"_Eh?" Ryoma gets even more confused. "I don't understand Fuji-senpai."_

"_Ryoma, would you be my boyfriend?"_

_Ryoma slightly shock, hearing this. The person that he always love said that he want to be his boyfriend. Ryoma couldn't be happier right now. But he knows the reason why Syusuke said that._

"_Fuji-senpai, are you sure?"_

"_Yes. I'm sure of it. I want to move on and I'm ready to move on. So Ryoma, please…."_

_Ryoma thinks for a while then sigh. "Let… let me think about it first."_

"_I'll be waiting for the answer." Syusuke then went out of the room, leaving Ryoma alone, deep in his thinking._

_End of flash back_

Ryoma groaned. He's confused. He knows the reason why suddenly Syusuke said that to him. He loves Syusuke. He really loves him that it hurts so much that he chooses him for a rebound. Ryoma feels sad but he also thinks that it's his opportunity to be by his side.

'Maybe later he will love me for who I am...' Ryoma thought to him self 'Should I accept it? But...'

Ryoma keep on thinking until suddenly his phone ring. Ryoma look at the caller id then sigh. It's written Monkey King.

After that time when Ryoma went to the hospital, Ryoma and Atobe became close. Everyday, Atobe would call him to ask about his condition and about a few days before, Atobe suddenly came to Ryoma's house, making him slightly surprised.

Ryoma is glad that, that day, his mother is out to work and his father is at the temple so Atobe wouldn't see any bad sights on his house. There's only Nanako with Ryoma and Karupin at the house.

Nanako slightly surprised seeing how Atobe acts and hearing how he calls him self but she just chuckled slightly and became close to him. Even more close than to Momoshiro that always pick him up at the morning. Nanako said that Atobe is such a kind and funny man and she even invite him too come again sometimes. Ryoma groaned at the memory.

Although Atobe sometimes makes him pissed off, he thoroughly enjoys his company. He feels relax and calm by his side. He also could forget about all his trouble even thought it's just for a short time. But he's glad with it.

Ryoma sigh once more then answer the phone.

"What took you so long to answer the phone you damn brat!" Atobe said.

"Hnn... what do you want monkey king?"

"Brat... Ore-sama wants to invite you to go out with him for lunch today. Ore-sama knows a good Japanese restaurant that surely you would definitely love it."

Hearing the words Japanese restaurant, Ryoma's ears perk up, interested. "Fine with me, but you pay."

"Fine. You should be grateful to Ore-sama's kindness."

"Hmph."

"Well then, Ore-sama will pick you up later around twelve. Be sure that you're ready."

"Hai...hai..." With that, Ryoma end the line. He then go down stars too see Nanako, watching television at the living room.

"Nanako" Ryoma called.

Nanako turn around to see Ryoma standing behind her then smile. "Doushita no, Ryoma-san?"

"Later, I will go out to have lunch with Monkey king. So, you don't have to make me lunch."

"With Atobe-san? Is it a date?" Nanako said, slightly teasing him. Ryoma scowled.

"No, it's not. Anyway, he will come here around twelve."

"I'll call you when he's arrived." Nanako said to him and she returns his attention to the television.

Ryoma walks upstairs to his room and lay down on his bed. He smile slightly, couldn't wait until lunch time.

*/*/*/*/*

Ryoma sit on his bed, looking at the clock. It's almost twelve. Ryoma slightly fidget. He gets up and hurriedly changes. He ponders slightly of what he should wear. He then paused.

'Why am I acting like this? It's just monkey king...' He takes a pair of black jeans and a white turtle neck shirt. Suddenly, he hears Nanako shouted from down stairs, telling Ryoma that Atobe has arrived to pick him up.

Ryoma hurriedly take his phone and wallet, shoved it to his pocket and walks downstairs.

There, he sees Atobe, standing in front of the door and chat with Nanako. Ryoma smile slightly then walks towards them.

"Yo, Monkey king." Ryoma called him.

"Brat. What took you so long?"

"Long? Is a few minutes of walking downstairs from my room to here is long?" Ryoma said and give him a weird look.

"Well..."

"Yeah, yeah whatever..." Ryoma put on his shoes and then turn around to see Nanako smiling at them. "I'll be going now. Ja..."

"Be careful okay?" Nanako waved at them both as Ryoma drag Atobe out from his house and get in to the car. Atobe frown slightly at seeing how Ryoma acts earlier but he shrug it off and tell the driver to start moving.

Ryoma turn to see Atobe. "Hey, where are you taking me?"

Atobe smirked widely at him, making Ryoma sweat dropped. "Just wait. You will definitely like the place that Ore-sama chooses."

"I doubt it."

"What did you say?"

"Nandemo nai." Ryoma shook his head slightly and focusing his attention at the scenery out side the window.

Atobe keep on staring at Ryoma. He amazed by Ryoma right now. Ryoma looked really handsome, but also beautiful and cute. He then realized that Ryoma didn't wear his hat so he could clearly see his beautiful emerald hair.

Ryoma realized that Atobe has been staring at him. He turns around and look straight at his eyes. "What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"No, nothing." Atobe said then paused. He slightly confused of what he should say to him. "So, how's your condition?"

"Why did you have to ask that question everyday? Don't you have other question?"

"Is it wrong to ask your condition?"

"No, but still, everyday? I'm fine and will always be fine." Ryoma sigh deeply.

"Good if you're alright and for your question, I ask you everyday because I'm worried."

"Monkey king worried?" Ryoma said, slightly surprised.

Atobe stare at him and frown "What? Can't I be worried?"

Ryoma just stay silent and keep on staring at Atobe. Atobe become slightly nervous because of the staring. Atobe wants to say something else but stopped when suddenly the car halted. He then heard the driver tell them that they're already arrived.

Both of them then get out from the car. Ryoma stares at the wooden building in front of him then stare at Atobe.

Atobe only smirked at him and tell him to follow, inside. As they enter the building, Ryoma looked at his surroundings. The place is beautiful and has a homey feeling on it. It's half European and half Japanese. Ryoma smile and decided that he like this place.

Atobe smiles, knowing that Ryoma likes it. He then informs the waiter that he already reserved a place and let him show their seats. They have a privet seat that's far from the other seats.

They take a seat and the waiter gives them the book menu. Ryoma's happy seeing at the menu. Even though there are some European foods, there are also many Japanese foods and It's also Ryoma's favorite. Ryoma's smile gets even wider.

After they order the food, the waiter leaves them and tells them that he will come back with the food.

Atobe stare at Ryoma then smile. "So, do you like this place?"

"Definitely. This place is surely cozy and the food didn't cost much either and there are lots of Japanese food."

"Ore-sama knows that you will like this place."

"But, how did you find this place? I never know that there's a place like this."

"Well, Ore-sama has some source. Well anyway, you should taste the food here first." Ryoma smiles.

They then chat happily together. Ryoma sometimes laugh and that makes Atobe happy and glad. He really wants to make Ryoma happy. He doesn't want to see the trouble looks at Ryoma's face like that time at the street tennis court.

After a while, their food is served. Ryoma is glad that the food taste great and he also glad that Atobe takes him to this place while Atobe glad that Ryoma enjoyed the food.

"So, how's Seigaku?" Atobe asked him. Ryoma then paused. He then stop eating and his face become sad. Atobe notice the sudden change of attitude from Ryoma. "What's wrong?"

Ryoma shook his head. "Nothing." Ryoma said, continue eating his food.

"Looking at your face, I know that there's something wrong." Ryoma stare at him then sigh and shook his head again. "It's Fuji isn't it?" Ryoma's eyes become wide. Atobe know that he hit the spot. He sighs, sadly. "What's wrong?"

Ryoma stare at him. "No, it's just, he..." Ryoma pondered slightly.

"He?"

"He just asks me to be his boyfriend."

Atobe shocked. His heart beating fast. "R-realy?" Ryoma nodded. Atobe could feel his heart breaking in to pieces. "I see... So, did you accept it?" He could hear his voice shaking.

Ryoma slightly surprised hearing Atobe didn't call himself with Ore-sama. "I don't know... I haven't given him the answer."

Atobe become confuse. He knows that Ryoma love Fuji deeply so why Ryoma didn't accept him right away. "Why?"

"Because I know that I will be only a replacement for him." Ryoma said as he smiles sadly.

"If that's the reason why he wants to go out with you, then you should just reject him."

"But..."

"It will only make you hurt more." Atobe said to him. His eyes full with concern.

"I know... but I still love him!"

Atobe groaned slightly. He couldn't take it anymore. It hurts him too much. He wonders why he couldn't love him instead. Why he didn't choose him.

"Why?" Atobe said, almost like a whisper "Why it had to be him?" Atobe said, looking straight at Ryoma's eyes. He could see Atobe's eyes full with hurts feeling and sadness.

Hearing his words, Ryoma become confused. "Huh?"

"Why couldn't you choose me instead?"

Ryoma shocked. His eyes became wide. "W-what?"

"Why? Just forget about him... I'm right here..."

Ryoma keep on silent. He stares at Atobe worriedly. He doesn't know what to say, He couldn't say a single word to him.

"Atobe I..."

"I love you." Ryoma gets even more shock. His eyes show sadness and confusion. "I've been in love with you the whole time." Atobe's hand reaches Ryoma's. He holds his hand tenderly, while hoping that Ryoma don't shove his hand away.

"I..." Ryoma paused, searching for a right word to say. "I'm sorry."

Atobe's eyes filled with hurt. His grip in Ryoma's hand tighten, making Ryoma flinch a little bit. "Why?"

"A-Atobe...let go, it hurts..."

"Why...? Just Forget about him! I'm here for you, damn it!" Atobe pulled Ryoma closer to him and kissed him on his lips.

Ryoma's eyes widen. He tries to break free from his hold but Atobe keep on holding him tight. Ryoma keep on struggling. Atobe keep on kissing him. He then breaks the kiss for a while to take a breath and kiss him again, passionately.

Ryoma couldn't help it anymore. He begins to enjoy the kiss. Ryoma start to kiss Atobe back, much to Atobe's delight.

After a while, they break the kiss. They pant slightly. Ryoma's face flushed embarrassed. Atobe smile slightly at him and hug him tightly.

"Wh-why..."

"I love you... please choose me."

Ryoma's eyes sadden again. He realized that he's begun to have interest in Atobe. But he is still in love with Syusuke. He couldn't just forget his feeling to Syusuke easily.

"I'm sorry... I can't. I still in love with Fuji..."

Atobe keep on hugging Ryoma. He then released his hug and stare at Ryoma.

"Then, I'll wait. No, I will make you forget that guy and I will definitely make you love me back." Atobe said with determination in his eyes.

"But..."

"I don't care that you still love him because I know that you will be in love with me in the future. Just wait! Ore-sama is never wrong." Atobe smirked slightly. He decides that he will never give up from getting Ryoma.

When he kissed him and he kissed him back, he knows that there's a hope for him. There's a chance for him and he will never let go of the chance.

*/*/*/*/*

Ryoma walks slowly to the tennis court. He never thought that times goes really fast. He doesn't want to come to the club today even though that he really wants to play tennis right now. It's because if he goes to club, he will see Syusuke there.

He feels slightly troubled. He feels bad seeing Syusuke. Every time he sees him, he remembered Atobe.

He still in love with Syusuke but Atobe's confession to him a few days ago makes him feels like a bad person. If he accepts Syusuke to be his boyfriend, he feels bad at Ryoma, and it's the same if he accepts Atobe.

He wonders if he doesn't accept both of them, will everything be okay. But he loves Syusuke. He really wants to accept Syusuke to be his boyfriend even though that he's only a replacement for Tezuka. It's his chance. Maybe one day Syusuke will love him for him.

Ryoma sighs for the unknown time today. He decided that he just go to practice.

Syusuke saw Ryoma from the court. He smiles seeing him then walks toward him. Ryoma noticed that Syusuke's walking towards him.

"Ryoma!" Syusuke called him. Ryoma only nodded at him. "Hurry gets change and play a match with me."

"Ii su yo." Ryoma agreed. He then hurriedly get change to his regular uniform, take his racket and get in to the court where Syusuke already waiting for him.

The game went on for a while but it has to stop suddenly because practice is starting. Ryoma's panting hard. His visions almost blur. He never became like this when he played tennis before. Syusuke notice this walks to Ryoma and stare at him worriedly.

"Are you okay Ryoma? Are you sick? Do you want to go to the school clinic?" Syusuke asked worriedly. Momoshiro and Kikumaru hear Syusuke's words. They then walk towards them.

"Ochibi-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"But you never like this after you played a game. You never..." Momoshiro said, worried.

"I'm really fine senpai. It's just my condition these few days aren't so good but I still can play tennis. So you don't have to worry." Ryoma said assuring his senpai then today's evening practice begin.

Today's practice went for a while. They only do some light laps, do some drilling and some match between the regulars. It's not really hard for Ryoma because his opponent at the match is Yusaku Naruhashi. He is one of the regular members. But Ryoma thinks that he is not that good if he compare it to Oishi and kawamura. Even until now, Ryoma thinks it's a pity that Oishi is in a different school with them and that Kawamura stop playing tennis and focusing in helping the restaurant. But Naru is a kind person so it's fine for him.

Ryoma walks to the club room and get change quickly. He really wants to go home and sleep.

After finished changing, he went out from the club room to the gate. Momoshiro and Kikumaru run after him.

"Ochibi! Let's get some burger!"

"Yeah! Its Eiji-senpai treats!" Momoshiro said as he grins widely. Ryoma just sweat dropped then shook his head.

"Gomen. I'll pass."

"Eh!" Both of them slightly surprised. Ryoma never turn down their invitation to go eat with them. Especially if it's their senpai's treating them.

"Ochibi, are you okay?"

"Really I'm fine. It's not that if I turn down your offers means something wrong with me." Ryoma frowned. Momoshiro and Kikumaru laugh slightly. They then want to have some burgers to them self and left Ryoma alone.

As Ryoma's about to go home, he heard some shouting and yelling. He frowns again. He notices the voice that has been shouting.

He slowly went to where the voice came from. He peeked from behind the tree and could see Tezuka and Syusuke arguing again. Ryoma sigh. He then sees Syusuke start to walks away from Tezuka and leave him alone in that place. Ryoma start running after Syusuke worriedly.

"Fuji-senpai..."

Syusuke turn around and see Ryoma looking straight at him. Ryoma could see tears starting to fall from Syusuke's eyes.

"Ryoma... Please... please help me to move on... I couldn't help it anymore... It hurts so much... I want to move on..." Syusuke said as tears start to fall.

Ryoma keep on staring at him. It hurts him seeing Syusuke broken like this. 'I have to do it. I want to help Fuji-senpai... But what about Atobe...' Ryoma thinks for a while then shook his head slightly. 'Everything is going to be alright. Atobe will be fine. He deserves someone better beside me... right now, Fuji-senpai needs me and I will do anything to the person that I love.' Ryoma smile slightly and stare at Syusuke's beautiful blue eyes.

"It's okay... Everything is going to be alright. I'm right here." Ryoma said, assuring him.

"Ryoma, you..." Ryoma nodded slightly.

"I love you senpai." Syusuke smile happily. He is glad that Ryoma accept the offer to be his boyfriend. He hugs Ryoma tightly while whispering thank you many times. Ryoma just smile. Even though he knows that he's only a replacement for him, he still happy that he could help Syusuke. In his mind, he keep on thinking that everything is going to be just fine and one day, Syusuke will love him for who he is.

Suddenly, Atobe's face appears in his mind. He frowns and somehow he feels sad. He starts to wonder if his decision is right.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Finished at last ^ ^ so How was it? I'm sorry for any grammatical error and wrong spelling. Please give me some reviews. I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry that I couldn't update it earlier. I got a lot of assignment to do that I don't have much time to write this fic. But don't worry, I will never abandon this fic ! Never ever XD Well then, see you in next chapter ^ v ^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello there everyone ^ ^;; Sorry for the extreme late update. I have many assignment and project to do and also I was having a final exam. I was planning to update it around the end of May but it seems that I couldn't make it in time. So, this is it. Again, sorry for the late update and forgive me for any grammatical errors, OOC and other mistakes. Anyway, here's chapter 4. Hope you all like it.

* * *

**4. Rumors, sadness, and confusion**

The news of Ryoma and Syusuke are now dating is spread fast. Just about 2 days after Ryoma said that he love Syusuke, almost the whole people in school knows about it.

Ryoma feels uncomfortable as he is now being the center of attention, while Syusuke is okay with it. Ryoma could only sigh as they walk together with Syusuke's hand around his waist and pulling him closer.

As Ryoma and Syusuke walks slowly to the club room, he could see Kaidoh went out from it, already in his tennis regular uniform. Syusuke smile and called him while Ryoma look pissed off as he sees Kaidoh.

Kaidoh startled and turn around to look at them both. His eyes widen and his face blushed beet red. He then nodded slightly, look at the ground and hurriedly walk in to the court.

"Fshuu..."

"I wonder why he acts like that...?" Syusuke said slightly confused. Syusuke then walk in to the club room. Before Ryoma follow his boyfriend, he noticed that Kaidoh is staring at them both. Kaidoh quickly turn around. Ryoma glare at him then enter the club room.

Kaidoh sigh heavily, still blushing.

"Fshuuuu... If only I didn't see that... If only I didn't tell them..."

_Flash back_

_Kaidoh was walking slowly towards the club room after cooling off. Suddenly, he heard some crying voice. _

_He tensed slightly. He turn too look at the direction where the voice came from but see no one is there. His face paled and his body starts trembling while deep in his heart, hoping that it's not a ghost. _

_When he just about to run off, he heard a voice again. He stood still and listens to it closely. He recognizes the voice. It's Ryoma's. _

_He turns around again and starts walking towards where the voice came from. As he spotted Ryoma and Syusuke standing there, looking slightly serious, Kaidoh automatically hide behind the bushes. _

_"Ryoma... Please... please help me to move on... I couldn't help it anymore... It hurts so much... I want to move on..." Syusuke said as tears start to fall. _

_Kaidoh become slightly confused seeing the scene in front of him. But he even more shocked seeing Syusuke cried. He never even once sees his sadistic senpai so broken like that. He then see Ryoma smiling slightly and stare at Syusuke._

_"It's okay... Everything is going to be alright. I'm right here." Ryoma said, assuring him. _

_"Ryoma, you..." Ryoma nodded slightly. _

_"I love you senpai." _

_Kaidoh's mouth wide open, shock. He couldn't believe what he sees on front of him. Who would ever think that the cocky brat, Echizen Ryoma is in love with the sadistic tensai Fuji Syusuke. _

_But then became even more confused as he remembered that earlier Syusuke said that he wants to move on. Why and from what?_

_He keeps on staring at them as he sees Syusuke hugs Ryoma and Ryoma smile slightly. But then it replaced by a frown. Kaidoh feels bad. He thinks that he's not supposed to see this. He walks away from the scene towards the club room, get changed and goes home._

_End of flash back_

Kaidoh sigh once again. Everything was fine until at that time. Well, not exactly fine with seeing that kind of scene. Not that he disgust or hate someone with that kind of relationship, he just slightly shocked knowing that people that close to him is gay.

Kaidoh sigh once again. Everything is really fine until he met Inui.

_Flash back_

_Kaidoh change in to his training outfit and go out to do the training menu that Inui already gave him before. He goes to the river where he usually went for training. There, he met Inui who's already waiting for him to train together._

"_Yo, Kaidoh."_

"_Sorry I'm late, senpai."_

"_No. It's okay. Let's start training now."_

_Kaidoh and Inui train together for a while like usual, Kaidoh always do what Inui told him to do. Suddenly, They heard some voice that they know well. They turn around and see Momoshiro and Kikumaru walking together near the river while chatting happily with loud voice._

"_It's a pity that Echizen didn't come with us today... But then it's just my luck. Right, senpai?"_

"_Ugh... Momo... How can you eat so much? You just eat your usual portion plus ochibi's !"_

"_I'm still young so I need a lot of food so that I can keep on growing!"_

"_But not with junk food!"_

"_Yaa... Kikumaru, Momoshiro." both of them turn around and see Inui and Kaidoh on the river with their training clothe. Kikumaru grins then run excitedly towards them with Momoshiro following behind him._

"_Nyaaa~ Inui, Kaidoh, what are you doing here?"_

"_We're just doing our routine practice." Inu said as he fix his glasses_

"_Yo Mamushi!"_

"_Fshuuuu... What do you want momoshiri!"_

"_What did you call me Mamushi!" Momoshiro said as a vein popped on his head_

"_Nyaaa~ Stop it Kaidoh, Momo... " Kikumaru shouted as he runs to stand between both of them. _

_Inui keep his eyes at Kaidoh, observing him. He open his note book and start writing on it then flip his page backwards and rereading his notes about him. He ten closed it._

"_Kaidoh, somehow your condition is dropping after today's club practice. Is there something wrong?"_

_Kaidoh flinched a little bit. Kikumaru and Momoshiro eyed him carefully. Kaidoh's face pale slightly then staring at the ground._

"_There's something right? nyaaa~ What is it? What's wrong? Tell us! Tell me! I'll definitely help you nyaa~"_

_Kaidoh groaned eyes still looking down at the ground. "No. Nothing's wrong."_

"_You liar. Just spit it out will you!" Momoshiro said half shouted_

"_No!"_

"_Just spit it out!" Momoshiro said pissed off. Kaidoh and Momoshiro start fighting again. Inui just keep on writing on his note book while Kikumaru trying to stop both of them fighting._

_This condition continues for a few minutes until they stop because tired from shouting at each other. Kaidoh who is really pissed off shout at them. "Fine! I tell you!"_

_The other three just keep on staring at him. Kaidoh as he recalled his memory start blushing and feels nervous. "Fshuuu... It's..." Kaidoh paused, searching for the right word to say it._

_Inui waiting patiently while Kikumaru and Momoshiro telling at Kaidoh to hurry and tell them. Kaidoh take a deep breath and start telling them. "Earlier, after club practice, I saw Echizen and... Fuji-senpai..."_

"_Ochibi and Fujiko?"_

"_What are they doing?" Molmoshiro confused. Inui's glasses glinting slightly and start scribbling something on his note book._

"_They... They..." Kaidoh blushed._

"_They?"_

"_Echizen..."_

"_Echizen...?" Momoshiro and Kikumaru said, repeating Kaidoh's words, even more curious then before._

"_He confessed his love." Kaidoh said, finally. His eyes still locked to the ground, face beet red._

"_Oh... WHAAAATTT!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro shouted._

"_Ii data..."_

"_To whom? Who is it nya~? Do we know her?" Kikumaru shouted as he jumps around excitedly then glomped at Momoshiro._

"_That Echizen... Not bad. So, who is the lucky girl?"_

_Kaidoh groaned then answer the question "Fuji-senpai."_

_Inui stop scribbling on his note book. They all looked at Kaidoh, eyes wide, stunned for a few minutes. Momoshiro feels that he hears wrong, asked him again. Kaidoh answer him again. Next Kikumaru repeat the question and he answer it again the Momoshiro asked it again. Kaidoh, pissed off then shouted at them angry._

"_I SAID IT'S FUJI-SENPAI!"_

_They all stay quiet for a while. Inui's pen and note book already down on the ground. The three of them stare at Kaidoh, jaw dropped._

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" They shouted together._

_End of flash back_

Kaidoh groaned at the memory.

After that time, Momoshiro and Kikumaru spread it to the entire regular member that somehow the entire member of tennis club knows about it and then the whole school.

When Ryoma heard about it, he quickly asked the others who spread the news and Momoshiro and Kikumaru said that it's HIM!

KAIDOH KAORU!

Now, he really regrets telling all of it to both of them.

*/*/*/*/*

That day practice went somehow well enough if we just ignore all the glares that Ryoma gave to Kaidoh and all the people that still gossiping about Ryoma and Syusuke.

As they finished practice, Ryoma hurriedly went home, wanting to be free from all the stares people gave him. Just as he about to exit the school gate, he remembered that he forgot something at the club room. He walks back to where the club room is. As he's about to turn the door handle, he stopped as he heard some voice.

"Stop it Tezuka."

Ryoma froze as he heard the name.

"No I won't stop after you would agree that you would stop using him and come back to me!" Tezuka Said half shouted. "Syusuke, you know that I still love you and I love you more that him!"

"Enough! Please, it's enough! I won't come back to you... Now, I have Ryoma at my side..." Syusuke said slowly to Tezuka. Pain could be heard from his voice.

"And use him of a replacement?"

Ryoma became tense at hearing it. He doesn't want to hear it anymore, but his body wouldn't move.

"N-no..." Syusuke said, voice trembled. "He said that he would help me ease this pain that you gave me... and I know that he can. He is there when I need him most! He loves me!"

"Yes, he loves you...But, you date him even though that you don't love him."

Tezuka's words shooting like arrows towards Ryoma's chest. It hurts him so much hearing it.

"N-NO!"

"Syusuke, you know that you still fall deeply in love with me... Why can't you just come back to me and we both just be happy...?" Tezuka plead to him.

"N-no... I can't... Please... Just leave me alone... Please..."Syusuke said slowly. Ryoma could notice that right now Syusuke is crying. Having enough of hearing it all, he turns back and walks slowly, leaving the club room. He decided that it's better if he just take back his note book tomorrow on morning practice.

Ryoma walks along the road slowly as Tezuka's words from earlier still lingering on his mind.

He knows that right now, he's just a replacement for Syusuke but still he wants to stay next to Syusuke and heal his heart then maybe there's a chance for him and one day, Syusuke will love him back for who he is.

It's okay even though it hurts him in the process but one day surely he will find happiness from all of it.

Suddenly, Atobe's face flashed though his mind. He stops walking.

'It's been a while since I last hear a word from him.' Ryoma thought to him self, wondered slightly. 'Usually he would call me everyday but since that time at the restaurant, he hasn't called me again... I wonder why... Could it be that he heard the news about him and Fuji-senpai? Maybbe he already gives up on him...'

Ryoma feels a slight pain on his chest when thinking about. He became confused. 'Why thinking that Atobe give up on me making me feels sad...?'

He ignores the feeling then continues walking towards his house.

As he arrived at home, he could hear some shouts coming from the living room. He walks slowly and takes a peek trough the door. There, he could see a woman around her mid twenties with brown hair that pulled in to a messy bun.

"Ryoma-san! You're home!" Nanako said to him as she sees Ryoma, slightly surprised. Nanjiroh , Rinko and the woman looked up to see him, surprised as well.

Ryoma nodded then mumbled "Tadaima" still staring at the women. The women stand up and bowed slightly to Ryoma.

"You must be Ryoma-san right? My name is Utagawa Ritsuko, nice to meet you." Ryoma just nodded as a response. Ryoma then noticed that she carriedd something or maybe someone.

A baby.

Ryoma looked surprised. He stares at the baby, then to Ritsuko then their parents.

'What does this woman doing in here? Just who is she?' Ryoma thought to him self

Nanjiroh sigh deeply. He then told his son to walk upstarrs and back to his room and he will be called when dinner is ready. He nodded then does what Nanjiroh said.

As he entered his room, he could hear some yelling voice from downstairs starting again. He sighs.

He start wondering, who that woman is. He then remembered his mother words when he saw them fighting for the first time. 'Could it be... That baby is... My...brother...? Or maybe sister...?'

*/*/*/*/*

Ryoma walks slowly to the club room, still sleepy. Yesterday was really a bad day for him plus with the appearance of that women and baby. He couldn't sleep last night. He sighs as he keeps on walking.

As he about to open the club room, he paused, remembered about yesterday. Ryoma groaned and turn the handle and enter the club room. All the regular members are already there, minus Momoshiro. It seems that he hasn't arrived yet.

"Ochibi! Ohayou!" Kikumaru said as he tried to glommped at Ryoma but he successfully dodge it.

"Ohayou, Ryoma-kun." Syusuke said, smile.

Ryoma looked up at him then smile slightly. "Ohayou."

Suddenly the door opens roughly. "Echizen! Why you...! I picked you up earlier but you already went to school by your self! You should at least tell me you know!" Momoshiro said as he barge in to the club room, panting slightly. It seems that he has been running from the gate to here.

"Ah, gomen."

"Then, play with me!" Momoshiro said with a grin.

Ryoma just shrug "Ii dakedo."

"It's decided! Let's hurry get change and go in to the court."

"After running some laps, and this!" Inui suddenly said from behind Ryoma, holding a big glass that has some strange colored liquid in it. Ryoma and the others, minus Syusuke take a step back.

"I-Inui... What is that...?" Kikumaru asked carefully, voice trembled, scared.

"Huhuhu... Behold! My latest creation! Kuukiari juice!"

"Kuukiari juice?"

"Wanna try?"

"Iie... I'll pass." All of them said together and hurriedly get out from the room.

"Hmm... Wonder why they all run like that. It's really taste good." Inui mumbled. Syusuke just chuckled slightly seeing the others reaction.

After all of them get change and do the laps, they start to have a practice match. And as it was decided earlier, Ryoma is paired up with Momoshiro. They were playing a not too serious match. After all, it's just practice. As Ryoma continue hitting the ball, he sometimes look at Syusue who's playing on the court next too them. He noticed that sometimes Syusuke's eyes went to Tezuka and that Tezuka keep on staring at Syusuke.

Ryoma felt a pain in his heart. He wants to erase this feeling. He then hit the ball harder.

Momoshiro, noticed the sudden change in Ryoma's play grinned widely, thinking that Ryoma wants to play a serous match. He then starts getting serious and start hitting hard.

They keep on rallying. Suddenly Ryoma start to feel a pain in his chest. Not the pain that he usually have because of his love problem. The pain that he almost forget because of too much things too worry about. His breath became shallow and his vision started too blur.

Momoshiro noticed this and stop hitting the ball then goes to the other side of the court where Ryoma is.

"Echizen! Are you okay!"

As Momoshiro said this, it takes all the attention of the others. The regular start running towards them, worried.

"Ryoma-kun, daijoubu?" Syusuke asked him. Ryoma tried to calm down then nodded.

"Daijoubu."

"Are you really okay?" Momoshio asked him again only receiving the same answer.

"According to my data, your condition this several days have been dropping slightly. Your movement became slower and your concentration reducing around 5 %. Your stamina is also reducing around 15%. Care too explains, Echizen?" Inui said as he closed his note book after reading it.

"Sou da nya~ it's also happened once before right? Two days ago."

"Ryoma-kun, are you really okay?"

He shook his head slightly "I'm fine. Like I said before, my condition these few days aren't so good, but there's nothing to worry about." Ryoma said as he stands up then walks, leaving them.

Suddenly, he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. He takes it out then sees there's a message for him. It's from Atobe. Ryoma tensed slightly before reading it.

'Meet me at the cafe near the station after school'

The message was clear and straight forward. He closed his phone then sigh. It seems that today is gong to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? Hopefully, you guys like it. Please, don't forget to review. I'll try to update the next chapter as fast as I can ^ ^ Ja mata ne~


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ho hoi! Thank you for all the reviews ^ 0 ^/ I'm really happy! Here is chapter 5! As I promised, I update it fast! Well, hopefully fast enough for you because usually I update it every once a month, except chapter 4 that after about 3 month then I update it -_-

Please Read and don't forget to review! Enjoy ~~

* * *

**5. Date disaster**

Ryoma walks slowly towards the cafe where he would meet with Atobe. As he arrived, he enters the cafe and sees a figure with grey hair sit elegantly, near the window.

Ryoma sigh as he walks towards the figure. As he stands right in front of him, he looked up and stare him at the eyes.

They're silent for a while until Ryoma broke it. "Sorry I'm late."

Atoe shook his head slightly and gestured Ryoma to take a seat in front of him. Ryoma obeyed.

A waitress come and asked for his order. After he orders a drink, he keeps his eyes on Atobe. He sighs, once again. "So, what do you want?"

"How's your condition these days?" Atobe asked him, ignoring his question.

Ryoma pouted. "Fine I guess... So, what do you want?"

"I see... that's good then." Atobe said, once again, ignoring Ryoma's question. They keep on staring at each other.

When the waitresses came and give Ryoma's order, He thanks her, take a little sip from his drink then stare at Atobe again.

The air feels a little bit tense. Ryoma fidgeted on his seat once in a while. He groaned in annoyance then glare at the person in front of him. "Ughh... Just spit it out will you! What do you want!"

Atobe sigh "Is it bad to just want to see you and see if you're alright?"

"Really? Just that!"

"No... There is one thing that Ore-sama wants to ask..." Atobe paused, searching for the right word to say it. "Is it true...? About You and Fuji...?"

Ryoma froze from the question. He instantly darted his eyes form Atobe. "So what if it is true?"

"Why?"

Ryoma stare at him, confused. "What why?"

"Why did you do that…? Atobe said, almost in a whisper, but loud enough for Ryoma to hear.

"Atobe..."

Atobe glared at Ryoma, eye full with pain and worries "I already told you before that you just will be Tezuka's replacement to him! You'll only be hurt more! Why can't you understand it!"

"I understand! I understand it perfectly... But I couldn't help it anymore... I love him and he needs me. He needs my help and I will do anything for the one that I love. That's the end of conversation. I'll be leaving now. Ja." Ryoma said as he stands up and leave some money on the table.

"Ryoma! Wait!" Atobe tried to stop Ryoma but he already left. "Kuso!"

Ryoma leave the cafe hurriedly, pissed off. Not too Atobe, but too him self. He understand what Atobe has said too him because now, he feels it. He feels the pain and hurt because of it.

As he keeps on walking, suddenly his phone rings the tone that he set for Syusuke if he calls. He takes out his phone and answers it.

"Ryoma-kun?" The voice from the other line said

"Hi?"

"I was wondering if you're alright, remembering your condition at practice earlier." Syusuke asked worried.

"Aaa... I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Mada mada dane, senpai." Ryoma smirked slightly. He could hear some chuckle from the other line. He smiles. He always love too hear Syusuke's voice. It's like a beautiful song to him.

"Well, that's good then. Anyway, I was wondering if we could go for a date tomorrow."

"Date?" Ryoma said, a little bit surprised. He could feel his cheek became hot. "I-Ii su yo." He stuttered.

"Perfect! I'll pick you up tomorrow around ten, alright?"

"Aaa..."

"Well then, see you tomorrow. Ja."

"Aa..." He closed his phone. Face red. He then smile couldn't wait until tomorrow. 'Hopefully tomorrow's weather will be good.'

*/*/*/*/*

Ryoma quickly run downstairs as he hears the door bell rang. He put on his shoes and opens the door to see Syusuke standing in front of him, smiling. "It's seems that you're ready. Shall we go now?" Ryoma nodded then tell Nanako that he will go out with Syusuke.

They walk together side by side on the road. Ryoma feels a little bit nervous because this is his first date after all. He then looks at Syusuke. "Ne Fuji-senpai, where are we going?"

"Humm... I was wondering if we could go watch this movie... I heard that it really interesting. Is it alright with you?" Ryoma nodded. After a while, they arrived at the cinema. They Buy the ticket then enter the theater.

Ryoma never thought that the movie that they are watching is romance. Ryoma hoped that it's an action movie or maybe humor is fine. But not romance.

He sighs. Since they already bought the ticket, it's better if he just watch it quietly.

After a while, he starts too engrossed at the movie. Somehow, the boy main character of the movie reminds him of Atobe. Ryoma frown as he remembered what happened yesterday at the cafe. 'Sigh... wonders if he's alright... I just left him like that, yesterday at the cafe...'

After finished watching the movie, they walk out from the cinema, searching for a good place to have lunch. "So Ryoma-kun, do you like the movie?"

"Maa maa na"

Syusuke chuckled slightly. "As expected from our little prince. So, where do you want to eat?" Syusuke asked him. Ryoma think for a while then he decided to go to the burger joint where he usually goes with Momoshiro and Kikumaru.

As they arrived there, they ordered and pay the food then search for a table to seat. Unexpectedly, the other regular members are also in that place complete with Tezuka."...senpai...?"

"Nya~? Ochibi!" Kikumaru shouted, surprised seeing Ryoma there.

"Echizen! What are you doing here?" Momoshiro asked him. Ryoma give him a weird look. He then looks at the food that he carried. "Ah... right..." Momoshiro said, sheepishly.

"Fshuuuu... Baka."

"What did you say Mamushii!"

"I'll repeat it again for you many times if you want! Baka!"

"Nanda to...!"

"Waaa...! Momo, Kaidoh... yamette!" Kikumaru said half shouted as he trying to stop both of them. They then stop as they heard a chuckled voice.

"Saa... it seems that since Oishi is not with us anymore, you take his role huh... Eiji." Syusuke said smiling but somehow, a little bit strained because he sees Tezuka. Ryoma notice this.

"Nya~Fujiko! You're here too! Could it be... Date!"

"Date!" Momoshiro shouted. Ryoma blushed beet red. Syusuke just keep on chuckled. He sighs then realized that Tezuka has been looking at Syusuke in silence.

Kikumaru invite the two to seat together with them Syusuke and Ryoma nodded as a response. They then eat together. As they eat, he noticed that occasionally, Syusuke would stare at Tezuka and Tezuka back at him. Ryoma could only stay in silence, acting that he didn't realized it at all.

His heart starts to pounding fast. He feels weak. He knows that this isn't a good thing. He cursed silently. He tries to calm down. He really hates it when he became emotional, he start to get a seizure. He has to try to control his emotion better. Ryoma sigh. He always hates it because it's always appearing then suddenly disappear and it always on the wrong time. He hates to be this weak. He takes a deep breath and releases it, keep on trying to calm down and ease the pain. He has to drink the medicine. But if drinks it now, there will be questions asked for him.

"Ryoma...?"

He looked up to see Syusuke looking at him, worried. "Nani?"

"I've been calling you several times... are you okay?"

"Ah... sorry... I just have something in my mind. Did you ask something?"

"Ah... I was asking where you want to go next." Syusuke said to him, smiling. He could feel cold stare towards him. He sighs, knowing that it was from Tezuka. Still trying to ease the feel of pain, he answer Syusuke's question.

"Anywhere is fine." He then thinks for a while until Kikumaru said that they will be going to the street tennis court and he said that they should go with them. Ryoma then noticed their tennis bags near the table.

Syusuke pondered for a while. He doesn't want to be near with Tezuka. Ryoma, sensed Fuji's change of mood, say to the others that they will go by them self.

"Nya~ Nande!" Kikumaru pout.

"We're having a date Kikumaru-senpai..."

"So?" Ryoma groaned. He wondered if his senpai is really that stupid. Syusuke chuckled slightly. He then slightly brushed Ryoma's hair with his hand.

"Maa maa... It's okay Ryoma-kun. We can have another date sometimes. Let's just go with them alright?" Ryoma eyed him worriedly. He sees Syusuke smiling like always. Ryoma sighs then nodded, making Kikumaru Cheered happily. They then hurriedly finished their lunch then out from the burger joint.

Ryoma walks slowly with the group. Still try too easing the pain he felt. He wondered if going to the tennis court is a good idea right now in this kind of condition. But, if he tells them that he doesn't want to go with them, they will start to become suspicious. But then again, even when they arrived there, if Ryoma said that he didn't want to play, they also start to get suspicious.

Didn't realize, they already arrived at the street tennis court. Ryoma sigh. He then searches for a bench for him to sit on, take a little rest from all the walking. He groaned silently. After he starts getting seizure, he couldn't stand walking too long. Even when running laps, he couldn't as fast as before and he couldn't make it more than 5 laps.

He lies down on the bench. 'Maybe after a little nap the pain will go away.'

"Nyaa~~~ What are you guys doing here!" Kikumaru suddenly shouted. Ryoma immediately sit up and look at the source of the noise. Ryoma's eyes widen as he sees the Hyotei regular standing there in the middle of the court.

"What? Playing tennis of course you freak cat..." Gakuto said to Kikumaru

"But why here! We want to play!"

"What? This is a street tennis court. Anyone can play here if they want to! Including us!" Gakuto shouted back at him.

"Oh... right nya~" The other sweat dropped seeing the acrobatics players argue.

"We're here first so we will take the court first!" Momoshiro said to them. The Hyotei players start too pissed off.

"What! No way! We're playing first!"

"No way! Us first! Right mamushi!"

"Fshuuuuu..." Hissed Kaidoh. They keep on bickering. The loud noise start to make Ryoma feels dizzy. He then walks towards them. As Momoshiro spotted Ryoma, he quickly told Ryoma to tell them to go away.

Ryoma sigh. "Why don't we just use the court together?"

"Haah...?"

"What's with all the noise!" A voice said from behind the Hyotei group. There, Atobe Keigo, standing proudly in his casual clothes. "Ahn? Seigaku?" He said as he sees the Seigaku member.

Ryoma froze. He really feels bad at him after yesterday at the cafe. He wishes that he will never meet him again but it seems lady luck isn't with him today.

"Atobe." Tezuka said, nodded at him.

"Tezuka." Atobe said as his eyes searching for a certain figure. He smiles slightly as he sees the person. Ryoma blushed slightly seeing his smile. He then turns around to hide his face. Ryoma glad that it seems everything is going to be fine and that he isn't mad at him or something because of his act yesterday. "Ore-sama never expected to see you all here."

"That should be our line." Momoshiro said to him.

"Well then, because we're already here, why don't we hold a little match between Hyotei and Seigaku?" Atobe said while smirking at the people in front of him, ignoring what Momoshiro has said.

"Yeah! That's a good idea nya~" Kiumaru said jumping around.

"I'll surely beat you, you freak cat!"

"Gekokujou."

"It seems its getting interesting ne, Shishidou-senpai." Choutarou said to the person beside him, smiling.

"Huhh... I know that this will happened soon"

"Yare yare..." Oshitari sigh.

"It's a good opportunity to take some data of Hyotei." Inui said as he takes his note and pen from his bag.

Ryoma could only sigh. He then walks towards the bench he was sitting before. Syusuke follow him from behind then sit beside him. "Saa... never thought that we will meet Hyotei here. Ne Ryoma-kun?" Syusuke said, smiling at him.

"Hnn..." Ryoma said. He could see Tezuka and Atobe looking at them.

"Doushita no, Ryoma-kun?"

"No. Nothing. Just feels sleepy and tired." He lied. He's not sleepy but feels dizzy. He's not tired but weak because of the pain.

"Then, why don't you sleep for a while. I'll wake you up later."

"Uhn..."Ryoma could feel Syusuke's hand slowly, gently brushed his hair. He smile then close his eyes.

Atobe keep on staring at Ryoma and Syusuke. He felt an immense pull of jealously but he masked it well. He really wished that the person next to Ryoma now is him. He wants to touch him, kiss him and feels the warmth of his body. He wants his smile only for him. Atobe clench his fist. Why it couldn't be him.

Tezuka is watching both of them silently. Like Atobe, he also feels jealous. He really wants to take Syusuke away from him. He then notices that Atobe is also staring at both of them. He frowns, thinking that he gets another rival. But after looking closely at him, he then realizes that Atobe is not staring at Syusuke but Ryoma instead. Then, he knows that Atobe is in love with Ryoma. He smiles a little sadly. It seems that they are on the same boat.

Without them knowing, Inui watching closely at four of them, hands keep on scribbling on his note book while muttering data, smile evilly. "It seems it's going to be really interesting."

"What is it, senpai?" Kaidoh asked him.

"No, nothing." He said, still writing some notes.

"Nya~ Fujiko! Play doubles with me!" Kikumaru suddenly shouted while running towards Syusuke. Ryoma's eyes instantly open. He then straightens himself. "Ara? Did I interrupt something?" Kikumaru asked worriedly. He knows that if he somehow do something wrong, Syusuke will definitely angry because he's a possessive type of person.

"No, it's okay Eiji. Let's go play." Syusuke said as he stands up and walks in to the court after borrowing Momoshiro's racket since he didn't bring one.

"Nya~?" Kikumaru is slightly taken aback. He never thought that Syusuke will let it go just like that. He then eyed Syusuke then Ryoma. Somehow, he feels something wrong is going on. He then followed Syusuke towards the court. As they play the game, sometimes Kikumaru would notice that Syusuke is staring at Tezuka and Tezuka stare at him back. He frowns. It's seems that there is really something wrong with them.

While Syusuke and Kikumaru play, Ryoma sit still on the bench, watching the game. Atobe pondered slightly if he should go to where he is and talk to him. But, with so many people here and plus with Syusuke here, he somehow don't know what to say to him because definitely, it will end just like yesterday.

Suddenly he sees Hiyoshi walks towards Ryoma. He eyed him carefully.

Ryoma looked up to see Hiyoshi standing in front of him. He stares at him, confused. "Echizen, let's have a match."

Ryoma frowned slightly. "Yadda."

Ryoma's answers make all the people look at them. Even Gakuto, Oshitari, Kikumaru and Syusuke that is still playing immediately stop playing and look at Ryoma. They're surprised hearing Ryoma decline a match offer.

Hiyoshi frown hearing his answer and asking for the reason. "Why?"

"I'm not in the mood for playing." Ryoma simply said. The others, especially Seigaku slightly shocked hearing this. Because, there is no way Ehizen Ryoma don't have any mood to play tennis. Tennis is everything for him.

Atobe eyed him carefully, wondering what's wrong with Ryoma. He feels worried over him.

"Or you just scared of loosing." Hiyoshi said to Ryoma, making Ryoma glared at him.

"Che!" Ryoma stands up then walks towards the others asking to borrow a racket. Kaidoh hive him his. Ryoma take the racket and walks to the court next to where Syusuke, Kikumaru, Gakuto and Oshitari play. The four of them stop playing and watching Ryoma and Hiyoshi play with Hiyoshi serve first.

Atobe still keep an eye on Ryoma. Bad feelings start to appear. He eyed him closely. He could see Ryoma's breathing fast even though the game just begins. His face looked pale as if he's sick. Then he realized what happened. He starts to become panic.

"Both of you stop the game right now!" Atobe growled. The other, slightly surprised seeing him like that and stopping the game. They immediately stop. Ryoma could see Atobe walking towards him, slightly angry and Ryoma knows the reason why. He cursed silently. "You, come here." Atobe ordered Ryoma. The other then give him a strange look, really confused from what's going on.

"Oi, Atobe. What's going on?" Oshitari asked, worriedly but Atobe ignore him as he takes Ryoma's hand and drag him away from that place. They all look at each other, with question in their mind.

"Ne Fujiko, wonder what happened…"

"Saa…." Syusuke said as he keeps on staring at Ryoma who's being drag away by Atobe.

Atobe keep on walking then stop when he thinks that it's far enough from the court and that no body could see them. Atobe stands in front of Ryoma, slightly angry. Ryoma flinched a little bit. Atobe groaned then sigh deeply. Ryoma looked up; only to see Atobe's face full with worries. He brushed his hair slightly and caressed his cheek gently. "Ryoma, do you know what were you doing?"

Ryoma surprised seeing Atobe treat him like that. He blushed slightly. "Of course I know what I'm doing." Ryoma pouted.

"Then, why did you keep on playing? Why did you accept the challenge when you know that your condition right now wouldn't let you play?"

Ryoma frown hearing this. "I know my condition well enough! That's why I accept it monkey king!"

"Yeah right…. Even though before you start playing your already panting hard and your face really pale. Wondered how no body would notice about it." Atobe said as he waved his hand in the air before put it on his hip, still looking at Ryoma, straight in the eyes.

"Shut up monkey king! Why would you care! It's none of your business!" Ryoma start too pissed off with Atobe.

"It is my business! Because I know that I'm the only one who knows about your sickness, and I care about you! But most of all, because I'm in love with you! Is it wrong for me too get worried about the person that I love!" Ryoma froze hearing Atobe's words. He thought that Atobe is already over him. Atobe seeing Ryoma's expression become sad. "You must think that I'm already over you, right?" Atobe smile sadly. Ryoma become even tenser. It seems that he's right.

"Why…? Why do you still love me? I already have a boyfriend…."

"Ryoma…. I already told you before that I will never give up. That I will make you forget that guy and I will definitely make you love me back" Atobe said, sad smile still plastered on his face. Ryoma start to feels bad. He doesn't want to see Atobe smiles like that. It makes him feels sad. He clenches his fist.

"But that is before I'm going out with Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma said half shouted.

"Still, my feelings will never change and I will never give up."

"How do you know that it will never change….?"

"I just know Ryoma… I just know…" Atobe said as he caressed Ryoma's cheek gently, softly. Ryoma couldn't understand anything. He couldn't understand Atobe. Why he has to be like that towards him? Why did he love him like that? He knows that it must feel hurt to be in his position. But… why?

"Why…? WHY!" Ryoma said shouted. Suddenly, he could feel an immense pain in his chest. He starts to breathe hard as he clutched his shirt. His vision blurred and his head hurts. "Ugh….."

"R-ryoma?" Atobe eyed him worriedly. Suddenly, Ryoma falls on to the ground. "RYOMA!"

"It….hurts….."

"Ryoma!" Atobe hurriedly rushed to his side and lean him to his chest. "Hang in there. We'll go to the hospital right away." Atobe takes his phone from his pocket. When he's about to dialed his driver number, Ryoma stop him.

"Do-don't…. It's okay… I'm…fine…." Ryoma shook his head slightly.

"There's no way you'll be fine!"

"It's… okay…. Th-there's a…. medicine….i-in my … pocket…."

"Alright. Wait here. I'll get some water." Atobe said as he lied Ryoma down on the ground then stand up and run towards the court. Atobe quickly run to where his bag is and search for a water bottle. As he founds it, he quickly runs back to where Ryoma is.

"Oi, Atobe. What's wrong? Where's Echizen?" Shishido asked him but he ignores him. They all look at each other. They never see Atobe to be panic like this. Kikumaru, notice that something wrong is going on, follows Atobe silently from behind.

Atobe keep on running towards where Ryoma is. As he arrived there, he search for his medicine and make Ryoma drinks it. Then, he leans Ryoma towards his chest as he sees his breathing start to become normal again. Atobe brushed his hair slowly, trying to ease his pain

"OCHIBI!"

Atobe turn around to see Kikumaru standing there, face full with worries. Kikumaru hurriedly run towards them and sit next beside them.

"Doushita no? Are you alright Ochibi? What happened?" Kikumaru asked him franticly.

"Kiku..maru….sen..pai…."

Kikumaru looked up and glared at Atobe, looking angry "What did you do to him!"

Atobe groand inwardly then sigh deeply. It seems that he has many explanations to do.

* * *

A/N: There! Finished at last! How was it? Was it good? Do you like it? I hope you do. Sorry for any grammatical error and major OOC. It's really hard to make them still in to character especially if it's romance. Anyway, please feel free to give some reviews. I always feels happy every time I read the reviews that you gave to me well then, that's all for now. I'll try updating the next chapter as fast as I can. Ja, Mata na~ ^ 0 ^/


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello there minna ^ o ^/ Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I feel really happy ^/^ Anyway, here's chapter 6. Sorry for any grammatical error and some OOC-ness. Please read and don't forget to review \^ v ^/

* * *

**6. Time**

Kikumaru run around the court energetically, hitting the yellow ball back to the other side of the court. Even though he's trying to focus his mind on the game, he couldn't. Because, He's worried about a certain someone cap wearing.

Kikumaru frown slightly as he remembers Atobe's words a day before.

_Flash back_

"_OCHIBI!" _

_Atobe turn around to see Kikumaru standing there, face full with worries. Kikumaru hurriedly run towards them and sit next beside them._

"_Doushita no? Are you alright Ochibi? What happened?" Kikumaru asked him franticly._

"_Kiku..maru….sen..pai…."_

_Kikumaru looked up and glared at Atobe, looking angry "What did you do to him!"_

_Atobe sigh inwardly then look straight at Kikumaru's eyes. "I didn't do anything to him."_

"_Then why he became like this!" Atobe stare at Ryoma at Ryoma then stare at Kikumaru again. He's a little bit confused. He doesn't know the right words to say it. Kikumaru, looking at Atobe whose acting like that, start to pissed off. "Hurry up and tell me!" Kikumaru demanded. He's really worried about Ryoma. To him, Ryoma is like a family, or maybe for the exact, Ryoma is just like a little brother that he should take care of._

"_Ryoma just got a heart attack." Atobe said to him. Kikumaru is stunned hearing Atobe's words. He shook his head slightly, didn't believe what Atobe has just said to him._

"_That couldn't be!"_

"_But it's the truth." Atobe said to him, hoping that Kikumaru would believe in him. "I forgot when, but at that time, when I played a match with him on that court, he suddenly falls down, just like earlier. That's when I decided to bring him to the hospital. After doing some test, the result came and told us that Ryoma got a weak heart and the symptoms are just starting to surface. That's why, he just start to feel the pain these few days. The doctor said to him that he should stop play tennis because it's too hard for him but being Ryoma, he would definitely ignore it and keep on playing tennis." Atobe stares at Ryoma and keep on soothing him, hoping it would lessen the pain._

_Kikumaru is speechless. He couldn't say a word. He couldn't believe that the strong Echizen Ryoma would suffer from that kind of sickness. He always looks so energetic. But Atobe said that it only start these few days._

_His eyes widen. He remembers times when suddenly Ryoma feels ill when club practice. Inui also said that his condition is dropping. 'Was it because of this?' Kikumaru keep on staring at Ryoma who's still on Atobe's arm. He feels sad._

_Ryoma opens his eyes to see Kikumaru on the verge of crying. Ryoma smirk. "Kikumaru-senpai…. Doushita?" Ryoma said weakly. Kikumaru shook his head then stand up._

"_I- I should tell the others…."Ryoma's eyes widened. He grips Kikumaru's shirts to stop him. Kikumaru turn around to see Ryoma shook his head slowly. Kikumaru became confused. "Nande? They should know about your condition!" _

"_Don't…. If they know it, they wouldn't let me play again… Or maybe they will think that I'm so weak and useless…" Ryoma said quietly as he drops his eyes on the ground._

"_No Ochibi… They wouldn't think that you are useless or weak…."_

"_He's right. If there's anybody who speaks about you like that, I will personally talk to that guy." Atobe said to him. Kikumaru surprised at Atobe's statement. Who would ever think that the king of Hyotei would care so much about the little prince of Seigaku._

"_But they would definitely stop me from playing tennis!" Ryoma said to them. What Ryoma's saying is right. When they know about his condition, they will definitely stop him from playing. Kikumaru groaned slightly and so does Atobe. "Please…."_

_Atobe stare at Ryoma then Kikumaru, waiting for his decision. Kikumaru sigh in defeat. "Fine…. But you shouldn't push your self, okay?" Ryoma smile then nodded._

"_But one day, you definitely have to tell them." Kikumaru said with a serious face._

_Ryoma nodded. "I need some time. I'll tell them when I'm ready."_

_Kikumaru nodded, satisfied. "Well then, from now on, Kiku will definitely keep an eye on Ochibi so nothing bad will happen to him!" Atobe smile slightly. He's glad that at least there's one person that could keep an eye on him when he's not there with him._

"_Then, I think that you should still go to the hospital now Ryoma."Atobe said, now focused on Ryoma. Ryoma frown._

"_Yadda!"_

"_But Ochibi!"_

"_I feel better now. There's no need to worry." Ryoma said as he releases himself from Atobe and tries to stand up. "I'm going back to where the other is."_

"_Ryoma!" Atobe and Kikumaru shouted together._

"_It's alright. I won't play tennis. If there is someone who asks a challenge, I will ignore it. Though that I don't really like it." Ryoma mumbled the last one as he keeps on walking slowly, carefully so that he wouldn't fall. Even though that he acts like this, he still didn't have back his full strength. But the medicine works really good that at least his breathing has calmed and his colors is going back, little by little._

"_Is he really going to be alright?" _

"_Don't know…." Atone and Kikumaru said as they see Ryoma keep on walking slowly. Kikumaru then grins goofily at Atobe. Atobe sweat dropped. "Unya~"_

"_W-what is it?" _

"_Nyehe~ I never thought that the Atobe Keigo would care deeply about our Ochibi!" Kikumaru couldn't stop grinning. "And you even stop using Ore-sama!" Kikumaru exclaimed happily._

_Atobe blushed slightly then groaned. "Is it wrong if Ore-sama worried about a person health?"_

"_Unya~? Why did you back to Ore-sama again? So Ochibi is special huh…?"Atobe froze hearing the last one. "Just kidding. Let's just go back nya~!" Kikumaru runs, leaving Atobe to follow Ryoma._

_Even though Kikumaru didn't voice it, he notices that Atobe has feelings for his Ochibi. And it seems his feeling for him is really deep. He then remember Syusuke's reaction earlier and how Syusuke keep on staring at Tezuka even though he's going out with Ryoma. _

_Kikumaru sigh "Huuh…it seems a heavy storm is coming…. Hopefully everything is going to be alright nya~"_

_End of flash back_

Kikumaru sigh deeply as he finished remembering all of it. He then looks at Ryoma who's been standing near the fence, looking at him play. Suddenly, he hears some shouting.

"Kikumaru-senpai, look out!"

Kikumaru instantly look in front again, only to get hit by a ball on his face. Kikumaru falls on the ground, unconscious.

Ryoma sigh seeing his senpai. "Baka…."

*/*/*/*/*

Syusuke and Ryoma walk home together side by side. But their walk has been quiet. Although sometimes Syusuke would start a little conversation, that will be answered bluntly and shortly by Ryoma.

Ryoma doesn't know what to talk about to him. He feels slightly weird and tense. It's like that he couldn't be himself. Ryoma bit back a sigh.

"Ne Ryoma-kun."

"Nani, senpai?" Ryoma look up to see him. He smiles his angelic smile, making him blushed slightly.

"Don't you think that Eiji is being weird this whole day? Especially at tennis practice..." Syusuke thinks while he's tapping his chin with his finger.

"Kikumaru-senpai?"

"Uhn. Somehow his game is a little bit off or he sometimes spacing out or following you around." Syusuke explained to him. Ryoma frown a little bit.

"Well, the parts where he's spacing out and his game is off are slightly worrying. But the part where he's always following me, isn't that normal? He always does that."

"Well, yes. But there's just something..."

"I don't know senpai. For me, he seems to be alright." Ryoma shrug his shoulder.

"Is that so? Maybe I'm just thinking too much." Syusuke said.

Ryoma didn't say anything anymore. They keep on walking slowly in silence. After a while, they already arrived in front of Ryoma's house. Ryoma stopped before turn around to see Syusuke. "Well then... Arigatou senpai for walking me home."

"You're welcome."

"Well... ja..." Ryoma said as he open his house gate. Suddenly he feels a grip around his shoulder and turns him around only to be greeting by Syusuke's lips on his cheek. He blushed, beet red.

"Ja na, Ryoma. See you tomorrow." Syusuke said as he waved his hand and walks away, leaving Ryoma froze on the spot because of his action. Slowly, Ryoma brought his hand to touch his cheek where Syusuke kissed him. He then smiles slightly, feeling happy.

"Ryoma-san? What are you doing out there?" Nanako suddenly called from the door. Ryoma turned around to see her looking confused.

Ryoma shook his head. "No, nothing." Ryoma walks towards where Nanako is.

"Ryoma-san, you're face is so red! Do you have a fever?" Nanako asked his worriedly as she reach out her hand to touch his fore head to feel the temperature. Nanako's words only making Ryoma blushed even more and his temperature rise slightly. "Oh dear... I think you really have a fever. Should we go to a doctor?"

"No! I'm fine..." Ryoma said quickly. Nanako still look unconfined. "Really. I'm fine. I just feel tired. Nothing else." Ryoma said to her, don't want to tell her the true reason of his red face. He quickly runs upstairs towards his room. He locked the door and jump on the bed, smiling happily.

*/*/*/*/*

"Gochisousama." Ryoma mumbled as he stands up from his chair.

"Ryoma, stay here for a while. There's something that we need to tell you. Nanako too." Rinko said to Ryoma. Ryoma paused then sit back at his chair. Nanako also stay there, next to Ryoma. Rinko and Nanjiroh fidgeted on their chair as they try to find the right words to say to their son. Ryoma could feel the tension in the air. He could only sigh as he's waiting for his parents to start to speak.

"Is there something wrong, Oba-san? Oji-sama?" Nanako asked, breaking the silence.

Nanjiroh takes a deep breath. "Nanako, Ryoma... We've decided to be separate..." Eyes widen. Although Ryoma knew that this will happen sooner or later, hearing this straight from his parents, still... "But it will be for a while." Eyes widen once more. Nanako ad Ryoma became confused.

"A...while...?"

"Yes... So that…. we can think more clearly." Rinko answered Nanako.

"Till when?" Ryoma asked them. Nanjiroh, Rinko and Nanako looked surprised hearing Roma voiced his voice. They stare at Ryoma sadly. Nanjiroh sighs while Rinko start feeling bad for her son. "Well?"

"We don't know son…. We don't know…. It's just…."

"It's okay. I understand." Ryoma said cutting Nanjiroh's words. Nanjiroh feels like screaming. He really doesn't want to make his son sad. Although he always acts like an easy going and perverted father, he really cares deeply about his family and especially his sons.

When he was informed about Ryoga, he feels that he is a failure being a husband to his wife. Although he's happy that he got another son. Then, everything went well and Rinko accept Ryoga as her own son. But suddenly, Ryoga suddenly ran away from house, Nanjiroh feels really bad and feels like a failure being a father. He then vows to never make another mistake that could cause his family sad and troubled.

But then again, he broke his own vow. He makes the same mistake. He's been a bad husband and father. It's his entire fault. 'If only that accident never happened….'

"I really hope, with this, a decision can be made." Rinko said, smiling sadly. Ryoma knows what his mother means. A decision between try and give his stupid father another chance or not and keep on being separate. Even though Ryoma didn't show it out side, inside, he feels really sad that he wants to scream loudly and tell them to keep being together and that he don't want them to divorce. He wants his family to be whole. He wants that it could be like the old days when everything is alright, but he can't…. He just can't….

"Oba-san…. When will you… you know…" Nanako said unsure. Rinko just smile at her.

"Another two days. I'll be staying at an apartment near my work place." Nanako and Ryoma nodded. Then, silence came. No one speak another words. This last for a few minutes until Ryoma decide to speak.

"If there's nothing else to say, I'll be going to my room."

"Wait. There's another thing." Nanjiroh suddenly said. He then looked worried and stare at Nanako with somehow, a pleading eyes. "Ryoma, do you remember the baby that Utagawa Ritsuko-san brought with her before?" Nanako and Ryoma nodded. Of course Ryoma remember. Well, unexpectedly remember about that woman. After all, she's also the cause of this problem. If not, maybe Ryoma will forget about her immediately.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" Nanako asked.

Nanjiroh takes a deep breath then release it before continuing. "From tomorrow, she's going to stay with us."

Ryoma's eyes widen in surprise and shock. "Who?"

"The baby. She's going to stay with us. Her name is Yuuka." Nanjiroh explained. Ryoma somehow feeling relieved. He thought that that woman is the one who's going to stay with them. But why the baby is going to stay with them while the mother is not.

"May I ask why?" Nanako asked first before Ryoma could say a word and Ryoma thank her for it.

"Utagawa-san is going to get married soon so she can't take the baby with her. That's what she said."

"I don't remember her saying that when she came here before." Nanako said confused.

"We decided to meet again to continue our conversation and we thought it's best if we didn't do it here. That's why you don't know." Rinko explain to her.

"Ryoma, like it or not, she's going to be your sister. Well, she is you sister." Ryoma sigh. He then stare at Nanako which is now is totally confused. "And Nanako, would you help me take care of her?"

Nanako looked shocked but then quickly faded. She then smile sadly and nodded as a response. Ryoma could see his father sigh, feeling a bit relieved.

"Thank you. That's all that we want to talk to you both."

"Then, I'm going back to my room. Oyasumi." Ryoma then get up and walk silently and slowly to his room. As he arrived at his room, he enters it and locked the door then fall on to his bed. Tears start to fall silently as he let the sleepiness engulfed him and sleep a dreamless sleep.

*/*/*/*/*

Seeing his new little sister, Ryoma couldn't stop feeling sad. He's sad because she pitied the baby to be born in such a way and that her mother doesn't want her.

The giggle of the baby rings trough out the room. Ryoma keep on sitting beside her and staring at her. He smiles slightly while looking at the cute and innocent baby. Ryoma thinks that he wished he's still a baby. So that he wouldn't know this kind of problem and that he wouldn't feel any worries at all. Ryoma smile once again. It seems having a little sister is not such a bad idea for him. Although, it's better not with that kind of way so that his family still whole.

Ryoma sigh then stands and went to the living room. He could see his mother is ready to go.

When Rinko look at Ryoma, she smiles sadly while holding her tears. She walks towards Ryoma then hug him tightly like there's no tomorrow. Tears fell silently. Ryoma hugs her back as he tried to hold his tears and buried his head on her mother shoulder.

Rinko realease her son and look directly at his eyes, smiling sadly. "I'ts okay. Everything is going to be okay. We just need time." Rinko said to her son and brush his hair slowly with her hand. "I will call you everyday. Also, this is the place where I'll be staying. Come and play sometimes, okay? Promise me?"

Ryoma nodded at her and she smile. Rinko looked up and stare at Nanako who's standing behind Ryoma. "Nanako, please take care of Ryoma alright? And take care of your self."

"Hai, Oba-san."

Rinko nodded. She then turns to look at Nanjiroh. Seeing her husband face, she feels a little bad with doing this. After all, she's still deeply in love with him. But this must be done. They need time. "Well then. I'll be going now."

Nanjiroh's fists tighten. He doesn't want this but he understands it well just like his wife. He takes a deep breath and releases it, before saying a word. "Aa… Take care of your self."

"Uhn…. Ja."

Ryoma walks her to the front door. A taxi is already waiting for her. Ryoma watch silently as his mother enters it and go.

Ryoma looked up and stare at the blue sky. He sighs. Everything needs time. Everything couldn't just happen so suddenly. They need a process. He knows that perfectly. But still, he really hopes that this will end soon and he could only pray for it.

* * *

A/N: Huuuh…. Finished at last…. Sorry. It took some time to update. I got some problem at home. Family problem but not like Ryoma's. But still, it stresses me so much, that I couldn't write. But just a few days ago, it finally calmed down… a bit… so I got the feeling and mood to continue to write again. Haha….

Well anyway, hope you guys like it. Please don't forget to review. Next chapter will be lot more of AtoRyo ^ ^

See you in the next chapter ^ 0 ^/


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a very long time since I last update this story. How long I don't really remember but I know it's really long. For this, I'm really, really, really sorry. I have lots and lots of things to do. After all, I'm still and just a student in architecture department at a university where I study. So, all I do everyday is draw and draw and draw or make some model or something that cost me only have little time to sleep. But now, finally, it's holiday! Yes!

Well anyway, thank you for everyone who read this story and be patient for waiting the new chapter. Also thanks for reviewing, favorite and alerting this story! And to herbblood, as I promised you, I updated it around the beginning of January. Hope you like this chapter ^ ^.

Now, on to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**7. Big Brother's Day**

Ryoma arrived at school with Momoshiro. He urges Ryoma to go to the club first because he has to park his bicycle. Ryoma nodded then walks to the court by himself. As he enter the club room, all the regular member already there thus makes him and Momoshiro to be the last one.

This morning, the regular has to gather first in the club room before practice start because they have some briefing for the upcoming matches.

Momoshiro came to the room and as all the regular member already gather, they start the briefing. The briefing went well thus they could start practicing earlier. Thus they get change quickly then walk out the room, in to the court and start doing some light exercise.

To their surprise, Kikumaru always follows Ryoma wherever he goes, like a duck. Well, although the following part is normal, what they're surprised with is because Kikumaru didn't glomped at Ryoma, even once. He didn't shout out loud and jumps around.

Ryoma could only sigh. He never thought that Kikumaru will act like this if he knows about his health condition. Maybe all those time with Oishi rubbed him a little thus makes Kikumaru inherited Oishi's mother hen act. Although not as bad as Oishi but still, it's annoying.

As they keep on practicing, he sometimes noticed that Syusuke staring at Tezuka and when Tezuka turn to see him, Syusuke then start acting as if he didn't do it and it's the same with Tezuka. Ryoma tried to brush it off like it's nothing serious but deep inside his heart, he knows what's going on and it hurts him. Ryoma's glad that the morning practice ends quickly. He hurried change his clothes and go to classes.

As he sleeps soundlessly in classes, the bell for lunch break has ringed. His friends wake him up so he could have lunch. He then goes to the bath room to ash his face then goes to the school roof, to his usual spot for eating lunch, happily. After all, today's lunch is his favorite. He already takes a look at it this morning. Thus, he walks happily, upstairs until he open the door to the roof top, only to see the site he never and really don't want to see.

There, in front of him, stood his boyfriend and Tezuka, kissing.

'Why….?'

Ryoma couldn't help watching it anymore. He hurriedly closes the door then run downstairs while the other didn't even realize of his presence.

He keeps on running until he arrives at his class room. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to see those two, he decided to skip classes and go somewhere alone so that he could think over everything that already happened this past time, and take decision from it.

He walks out of the school ground and go wondering aimlessly around the town street until finally exhaustion finally gets in to him, he decided to rest at the usual street tennis court. Seeing that there's nobody playing, he slowly walks to one of the bench and sit there, staring far off the sky.

'Did I make a right choice by keeping quiet about my illness? Did I make a right choice by agreeing, accepting Syusuke's offer? Should I end my relationship with him? There's also Atobe…..' Ryoma sigh deeply 'What should I do..?'

Not long after, Ryoma start dozing off and fell asleep on the bench

*/*/*/*/*

Atobe scowls deeply as he the rest of Hyotei's regular walks slowly to the street tennis court. Atobe never thought that he could be dragged by those monkeys. Speaking of monkeys, he then remembered Ryoma calling him Monkey king. He never figures it out why he always likes to call him Monkey king. Although that these past few weeks he keep on calling his name. Real name. He then wondered how the boy's condition is.

"Oi, Atobe. Did you hear me?" Oshitari said to him.

"Ahn? What is it Oshitari?"

He sighs. He never sees his friend like this before. "Is there something wrong with you? You keep on spacing out and sighing."

"That's right! You know, if you keep on sighing, that means you are going to be an old man really fast. And I mean really old! Hahahaha…. Can you imagine Atobe, with white hair and beard and with all that wrinkles on his face?" Shishido said out loud.

Atobe glared and make him shut his mouth.

"Anyway. I want to know the reason of your weird acting when we're here last time. Care to give us some explanation, Atobe?"

"There's nothing wrong and ore-sama didn't act all weird."

"With all that worried expression on your face? Yeah right." Gakuto said

"Can you all just stop it! There's nothing wrong and if there's one, it's nothing of your concern."

"But Atobe…"

"Oi! Isn't that Echizen?" Shishido suddenly said, cutting what Oshitari what ever it is about to say. Atobe turn to look at where Shishido pointed at and indeed, it's Echizen Ryoma, sleeping soundlessly on the bench. He and the team walk slowly towards the sleeping boy. "What is he doing sleeping in a place like this?"

"Should we wake him up?" Choutarou ask his double partner and got a nod as a response. Atobe keep on staring at him quietly while Choutarou start to shake Ryoma, trying to wake him up. "Echizen-san…. Echizen-san… wake up."

After a while, Ryoma starts to stir then open his eyes. He looks at his surrounding slightly confused.

"Echizen, what are you doing sleeping at a place like this?"

"Huh?"

"It's not huh, you idiot. Really, don't tell me that you could sleep anywhere, everywhere like some cat"

"Ano, Shishido-san…." Shishido turn to look at Choutarou, who's pointing at Jirou who is still sleeping soundly on Kabaji's shoulder.

'Right…. There's also that one….'

"Well anyway, Echizen-san, what are you doing sleeping here? Alone? Where are the rest of Seigaku?"

Ryoma stare at him the replied. "Don't know. Maybe still practice at the club or maybe home already."

"I see…." Oshitari said as he pushed up his glasses. "You must be skipping practice."

"EEEHHH! YOU? SKIP TENNIS PRACTICE!" Shishido shouted.

"Actually, skip school." Ryoma replied casually. The other could only sweat dropped. "Anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

"What do you think people doing at tennis court? To play tennis! Right Atobe?" Gakuto said to the person next to him. Ryoma then look at him and just realized that Atobe is here.

"Atobe." Ryoma said.

"Brat."

"Monkey king." Ryoma said again.

"What did you say!"

"Huh…. Here they go again…." Shishido said, sighing as he and the other looks at the two bickering people. Oshitari quietly observe the two. Before, Atobe is all silent. But as Ryoma called him, He starts to talk again. Usually, when they meet each other, Atobe would greet the boy first.

'There must be something going on…. With how the two acting and Atobe's weird act and mood these past few weeks….'

The Hyotei regular members start preparing to have some game, tired of listening Atobe and Ryoma continue bickering with exception of Oshitari who's continue watching and observe the two from one of the bench silently. But after a while, he also kind of tired of it and start to walk towards them and try to stop them.

"Atobe, why don't you just stop bickering with Echizen here for awhile?"

Atobe and Ryoma stare at him for a while then sit on the bench. Not long after, Hiyoshi walks towards where Ryoma and Atobe are then stand in front of Ryoma.

"Echizen, let's have some match. The other day, we didn't get to finish our game."

"Fine with me." Ryoma gets up and take one of his rackets from his bag. As he about to walk in to the court, Atobe grab his hand. Ryoma turn to look at him, with a frown on his face. "What is it monkey king."

"Ore-sama forbids you to play."

"You don't have any rights to forbids me from doing anything. I'm not your subordinates' monkey like the others." The Hyotei regular glared at Ryoma as they heard his words.

"But-"

"It's fine. Everything is fine." Ryoma said in a serious tone. Hoping Atobe gets the meaning from it.

Atobe stare at him. He knows what Ryoma means by fine, but still, can't he be worried? Looking at Ryoma's eyes, he knows that what ever he said to him, he would never listen.

He sighs then shook his head slightly. "Fine." As Atobe said it, Ryoma grins widely then walks in to the court where Hiyoshi already waiting on the other side of it and start to play.

Atobe just stare at Ryoma silently, watching him playing.

He could see that Ryoma's condition today is slightly good as he could play like that with Hiyoshi. But of course, if something happen to him or his condition went worse, he would stop the game immediately just like last time.

Atobe could see Ryoma grinning widely while playing. Then smile happily that he could know that he enjoy playing so much. Atobe smiles. He loves seeing Ryoma like this. So happy and so carefree. Like there's nothing weighing on his shoulders. How he wish he could see Ryoma like this everyday and right by his side.

Atobe sigh. He knows that he has a really long way and a difficult one so that he could make Ryoma love him back. But he's fine with that. Because he knows Ryoma would definitely love him.

He then remembers one question that still linger in his mind. 'Why Ryoma skip school and sleeping in a place like this?' He knows that something must have happened and he intend to find the answer.

Oshitari sit next to Atobe, silently watching his captain and the Seigaku prodigy. He could see Atobe's eyes became soft as he watches the boy. There's also some emotion that he never saw in his eyes before. Usually, when he see Atobe's eyes, they always show some confident and power in it. That tells that I'm the king and you should bow to me. But this time, no. There's nothing like that.

Then he saw Atobe smile warmly while still staring at the boy. Then it clicked.

'Hmmm…. So that's how it is…. Interesting….. Who ever thought that it would be like this?' Oshitari thought. Then he turns his eyes to Ryoma and grin 'It seems that our beloved king still has a long way to go to have his prize.'

*/*/*/*/*

"I'm home…" Ryoma said as he enters the house, only to be greeted by some crying voice. He then goes to the living room to see Nanako and Nanjiroh trying to calm his baby sister down. "Nanako, oyaji … what's going on?"

"Ah, Ryoa-san. Okaeri. I'm sorry. It's just, Yuuka-chan wouldn't calm down for a while now. I've tried everything but she keep on crying…." Nanako sigh deeply. "And I still haven't cook for dinner…."

"You can just go to cook Nanako-chan. I'll take care of Yuuka." Nanjiroh said to her and take Yuuka from her arms. But when Nanjiroh has her in his arm, Yuuka's crying became even more loudly. Ryoma could only stare at them, sweat dropped. Nanako seems became even more worried when his sister is in his father's arms thus decide to stay there and continue to ease the baby's cry.

Ryoma then walks upstairs to his room, put his bag down, and get some shower and change. After he finished it, he went back down to the living room, to see his family still trying to calm the baby.

Ryoma sigh deeply then walks towards them and sit next to Nanako who's now carrying the baby.

"Here. Let me take care of her and you could start cooking."

Nanako smile widely at him. "Arigatou, Ryoma-san. Here. Be careful when you carry her. She's fragile."

Ryoma take Yuuka in to his arms carefully then hum some soft tunes, hoping his sister will stop crying. Nanako and Nanjiroh stare at Ryoma intently. After a while, the baby's crying stopped and replaced by laughter. Ryoma smile warmly at her and continue rocking her slowly.

Nanako and Nanjiroh looked surprised to see Ryoma managed to calm Yuuka. Nanako then smile, her worries gone. She then gets up and go to the kitchen to start cooking dinner, while Nanjiroh stay and keep on staring at his children.

He smiles looking at the two. Ryoma noticed his father staring at him, glared. "What is it oyaji?"

"Heh… never thought that you would be good at it." His father chuckled.

"Ceh. Mada mada dane."

"Brat." He then leaves the children and went to go watch the TV. Ryoma sigh then turn his attention to his little sister. As keep on staring at her, he couldn't help but being entranced by the baby. She's just so cute that could make everyone coed at her. He then wonders what his captain would look like if he met his sister.

Tezuka.

He then remembers what had happened today at school. He knows that his boyfriend didn't really love him as he is only a replacement for him. But couldn't he hope that he would one day fall in love with him. Of course he knows of he want that to happen, that would take a really long time seeing Syusuke and Tezuka's relationship is really deep and he should be patient with it. But still it hurts seeing that scene.

Suddenly he felt a little hand touch his face. He turns back his attention to his sister. He smiles.

"What is it?" He asked his sister although he knows that she wouldn't be able to answer him as she still couldn't speak. "You know what? Today I had a really bad day." He said. But then he remembers his encounter with the Hyotei today. "Well, in the end, not really bad though but it's weird."

Yuuka laugh out loud in his brother arms and clap her hands excitedly. Ryoma grins at her. "Today I met Monkey king and his troop. But, I don't know. Somehow monkey king act slightly weird today. He isn't really loud today and keeps silent."

Ryoma then remember how Atobe keep on staring at him while he plays with Hiyoshi. He noticed that the whole time he play, Atobe keeps his eyes on him although the said person didn't notice that he noticed it.

He blushed slightly. 'Why would monkey king stare at him like that? That eyes….' He then shook his head slightly. Trying to erase the image from his head but failed.

He still remembers well what Atobe said to him before, that he loves him. When he think about it now, his face always became hot and blush start to creep on to his face and he feels like butterflies roaming inside his stomach.

He noticed that he never feels this way before. Even towards Syusuke.

'Could it be all this time I'm wrong?' Ryoma thought to him self. 'Could it be that I like Atobe? But then, why do I feel hurt seeing Fuji-senpai and Tezuka kiss?'

Ryoma groaned. He didn't know the answer why he feels like this. He could just only sigh and hoping that he will get the answer soon.

Ryoma turn back his attention to Yuuka once more and start humming some soft tunes again making Yuuka giggle.

After a while, Nanako came. "Ryoma-san, dinner is ready."

Ryoa nodded then stand up and place Yuuka in her crib. He thenabout to walk to the door only be stopped as Yuuka's small hand grip at his long sleeves shirt.

Ryoma groaned slightly then try to release the baby's grip. "Yuuka, I'm hungry and I want to eat so please let me go." Ryoma said.

Finally, with some difficulties, Ryoma manage to release the baby's grip on his shirt. As Ryoma reached at the door, Yuuka cried out loud, making Ryoma stop at his track then turn around to calm the baby. As Ryoma stood next to her, Yuuka stop crying and start to laugh. Ryoma groaned.

Nanako and Nanjiroh could only laugh. "It seems that she really loves you, Ryoma-san."

"I think that she's happy to make me suffer." Ryoma mumbled but loud enough that Nanjiroh heard him saying and make him laugh even louder while Yuuka giggled gleefully. Ryoma sigh then pick her up and carried her with him to the dining room.

*/*/*/*/*

The next morning, Ryoma wakes up earlier then usual. All thanks to Yuuka's crying. After he eats his breakfast, he starts to take care of his sister. It seems Yuuka is really attached to Ryoma thus only Ryoma who could make her laugh.

Suddenly, he heard the door bell ring. He go to the front door to open it while still carrying Yuuka as she once again, don't want to let him go from her grip.

As he open it, he could only stare at the person standing in front of him and his mouth wide open.

"What? Are you too entranced by Ore-sama appearance that you couldn't talk?" Atobe Keigo said to him with a wide smirk plastered on his face.

"Monkey king! What are you doing here!"

"Who is it Ryoma-san? Oh, Atobe-san! Welcome. Please come in." Nanako said. Atobe then said thank you to Nanako and came in to the hose. Nanako lead Atobe to the living room.

There, Nanjiroh sit while reading a news paper. Nanjiroh noticed another precence in the room the look up and see Atobe standing in front of him. And greet him. "Hnn? I never see you before? And you have a different uniform from the brat." Nanjiroh said to him.

"Ah, Ore-sama is Atobe Keigo. Ore-sama is your son friend and he study at Hyoutei."

Nanjiroh stare at him, one his eye brow raised slightly hearing Atobe said Ore-sama. "Heeh… Hyoutei huh? How did you two meet?"

"Ah, we first met at the street tennis court."

"Hmm… So you play tennis? How good are you?" Nanjiroh asked him.

"Oyaji!" Ryoma who's been quiet yelled at him.

"What? I only asked." Nanjiroh pouted slightly.

"If you want to know, find out later when you have some time."

"Ore-sama would be honored to be able to play with the great samurai Nanjiroh." Atobe said to him. Nanjiroh smirk at him.

Ryoma then glared at them both then told his father to just go to the temple at the back and do something. Nanjiroh pouted at his son once more then go out from the room. Ryoma then sit in front of Atobe, repeating his question before.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ore-sama just wants to pick you up to school as he is being generous today."

Ryoma sweat dropped at him. Then suddenly he heard Yuuka whined.

Ryoma turn his attention back to his baby sister and immediately, she start to laugh once more. Ryoma smile at her.

Atobe stare at him. He noticed from the start that Ryoma has been carrying a baby but he couldn't ask who the baby is before as there is Ryoma's father that and he don't want to be rude.

"You want to ask who she is, right?" Ryoma said to him suddenly. "It's okay to ask you know."

"Humph. Ore-sama just doesn't want to be rude so he keeps the question to him self."

Ryoma smile slightly at him, then answer. "She's my sister. I told you before right? At that time? You know? That my parents are going to get divorced although now they just separate them self to have some time to think, don't know about later." Atobe nodded at him Remember that time at the hospital. "Well, she's one of the reasons."

Atobe understand what Ryoma mean by those words. After all, at the hospital, Ryoma also said that all his father faults thus he could sum it all really well. "She's beautiful tough."

"I know. She is isn't she?" Ryoma said as he coed at his sister. Atobe smile warmly at the scene in front of him. Ryoma notice him smiling then pout. "What?"

"No. Ore-sama never thought that a cocky brat like you would be good at taking care of children." He chuckled slightly. Ryoma only blushed then turn around to hide his face.

"Shut up Monkey king."

Suddenly Nanako shouted from the kitchen. "Ryoma-san! Isn't it time for you to go? You'll be late for school."

Ryoma then turn to look at the clock and start to panic. He already skips tennis practice yesterday without any warning. If he didn't come today, he will get some good laps.

"As Ore-sama said before, ore-sama will take you to Seigaku so you don't have to worry. Come on."

Ryoma could only agree with Atobe this time as he didn't want to be late. He hurriedly goes to Nanako and let her take Yuuka from him again, with another difficulty as she once again, doesn't want to let go of him and that scene really amused Atobe.

After that, they went in to Atobe's car and goes to Seigaku.

While in the car, Atobe ask Ryoma the question that he want the answer from before. "Echizen, what were you doing yesterday? Skip school and sleep at a place like that?"

Ryoma tensed as he remembers yesterday. "Nothing of your concern."

"Hmm…. Let me guess. It must be related to Seigaku's tensai and captain." Atobe said to him. Seeing Ryoma became even more tense and a frown appear on his face, he knows that he's right. He sighs. "What happen?"

"It's nothing."

"Ore-sama knows that it's not. Now, tell him."

"Why can't you just leave me alone? It's not your problem, it's mine!"

"But unfortunately, Ore-sama worried about you and he just couldn't see you suffer like that. So Tell Ore-sama!"

Ryoma groaned. "It's just…. It's just that… Fuji-senpai… he…" Ryom then tell everything to Atobe. What he sees before, his feelings towards Syusuke and his confusion. "Could it be that I take the wrong decision? Ne Atobe, tell me."

Atobe sigh then embraced Ryoma. "I don't know…. All of it it's up to you Ryoma."

Ryoma noticed how Atobe called him self then stare at him confused "You didn't call your self ore-sama."

Atobe sigh deeply. "So what if Ore-sama said 'I'?"

"It's just weird."

"Brat."

Ryoma then sigh. Atobe stare at him looking depressed then decided to change some plan. "Let's change some plan shall we?"

"Huh?" Ryoma stare at him, confused.

"Tanaka!" Atobe called his driver.

"Yes, Keigo-bochan?"

"Change of plan. We're not going to Seigaku. Take us to the usual."

"Yes, Keigo bochan." As he said that, the driver changes the course.

"What are you doing monkey king? I have to go to school!" Ryoma shouted at him.

"Just be quiet will you. You're not in the mood to go to school anyway. Why should you protest?" Ryoma groaned at him then sit quietly.

After a while, Ryoma couldn't help it anymore and ask. "Where are we going anyway?"

Atobe grin widely at him. "You'll see…."

* * *

A/N: Well…. that's chapter 7. Hopefully you guys like it. Once again, I'm sorry for the late update. It's been month since last time I update and I hope that you guys forgive me.

Well then, see you on next chapter and don't forget to review! ^ ^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Good day everyone! Thank you for the reviews and all…. I'm so happy reading them ^ ^ Because of the absents of updating, I keep on wondering if you guys would like my story as I've almost forgot about the story so when I was about to write chapter 7 and this one, I had to read it all over again and search for the plot that I wrote. Yes. I forgot where I put it as my room is such a mess with all papers spread around the floor. Huh…. I really need to clean this room….

Anyway, when I read the reviews, I feel like jumping around as I'm so happy that you guys like it and I hope that you guys would like this chapter too.

Well…. no need to get even longer. Please read and enjoy \^ v ^/

* * *

**8. it's A Date**

After the not so long ride, they finally arrived at their destination and walk out of the car.

Ryoma looked at his surroundings, confused. 'Why would he take me to this place?' Ryoma thought to himself. He then turns to look at Atobe who's been grinning since the driver announces that they are arrived.

"Oi monkey king. Why did you take me to the mall of all places?"

"Ahn? Is there something wrong with the mall?" Atobe asked him.

"No. There's nothing wrong. It's just…."

"If there's nothing wrong, then let's move on. Time is money after all." Atobe walks in to the mall. Ryoma could only sigh then walk behind him.

Ryoma keep on silent as Atobe keep on searching what ever he's looking for. Suddenly, he stopped and went into one of the store. Ryoma look closely at the store and sweat dropped.

"A boutique?" Ryoma ask him as he continues following Atobe from behind.

"Yes. I need some new clothes for occasional activities and also for important meeting and such." Ryoma sweat dropped. He then just stand silently near the counter while watching Atobe search for some clothes and try them on.

After Atobe went out from the changing room, he gives the clothes that he chooses to one of the staffs while the other; he left it in the room. After that, he roams around the store, still searching some clothes.

Ryoma sigh. Looking at the shirts that Atobe carries in to the changing room. Purple. All of them are purple. Ryoma groaned. 'Why it has to be purple of all color?'

Ryoma's still standing near the counter quietly, now watching Atobe change his searching to shoes and start to get bored. "Ne monkey king. Are you finished yet?"

"Hnn? What is it brat? Ore-sama is busy right now."

Ryoma sweat dropped then sighs. "You mean, busy trying some shoes?" Atobe keep on trying some shoes, didn't hear Ryoma's comment. He then turn around to look at Ryoma then shoved to pair of shoes in front of him. "Wh-what is it?"

"Ore-sama has some difficulties right now as he can't choose which one is best for Ore-sama. So Ore-sama thinks, why don't you choose it for him?"

"Huuuh?"

"Now…. Which one?"

"Eeerr…. Don't know. Why don't you just buy both of them anyway?" Ryoma whined at him. Atobe stare at him them smirk.

"You're right. I just buy both." Atobe then turn to one of the staff and tell them that he buys both of the shoes. After that, he walks to the counter and pay all the stuffs.

Ryoma sweat dropped and then sighs. Glad, as finally, Atobe finished shopping some clothes.

Ryoma walks towards him as he finished paying. "So, where are we going now?" Ryoma said as he eying the shopping bags in Atobe's hand. Ryoma never knew why he would buy so many clothes just at one time.

'He said that he needs new clothes and all. If each one time he bought this many… just how many clothes this guy has?' Ryoma wondered to him self.

"Ahn? We're going to some other shops." Atobe answer him casually. Somehow, Ryoma got a bad feeling from it.

"What shops? Don't tell me you're going to buy another clothes?"

"Well, of course. What else?"

Atobe walks confidently out of the store and on to the next one. Ryoma groaned. Never thought that going out with Atobe would be going around and buy some clothes.

Ryoma follows him again silently from behind. Atobe walks in front of him and smile slightly as he sees the store in front of him, then stop.

Ryoma groaned and walks towards Atobe and look up to see his smiling face. Somehow, another bad feelings creep on to him. They then walk in to the store. Just like before, Ryoma stands still near the counter while watching Atobe searching some clothes.

Ryoma noticed that this time, the clothes in his hand has many different colors.

"Oi Echizen, hurry and come here."

Ryoma sighs and walks towards him slowly. "What is it monkey king?"

"Here try these." Atobe said as he shoved the clothes in to Ryoma's hand.

Ryoma looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Just try it okay? Hurry up!" Atobe shoved Ryoma in to one of the stall then wait for him out side. "Are you done yet? Come out so that Ore-sama can see it."

Inside the stall, Ryoma's staring at his reflection. He couldn't help but thought that Atobe's taste somehow good. Right now, Ryoma's wearing black button up long sleeves blouse with a pair of pants that match his hair color.

He then turns around and open the curtain to see Atobe standing in front of him, hand crossed in front of his chest.

Atobe stare at him for a while then grin and nodded slightly. "Try the other." And as Atobe command, he went in again and tries the other clothes.

After a while of trying some clothes that Atobe keep on shoving on to his hand, Atobe nodded in satisfied then turn around to look at the staff. "We'll take them all."

Ryoma's eyes widen at hearing Atobe's sentence. "Are you crazy? Why would I take them all!"

"It's fine. Ore-sama will be the one paying, so you don't need to worry."

"I thank you for that, but still. I don't need that many clothes!" Ryoma glared at him.

"Do you think so? Ore-sama still think that you need all of these so he will still buy all."

"What! Monkey king!" Ryoma shouted at him but Atobe keep on ignore him as he paid all the clothes. "I said I don't need it!"

Atobe then turn around to face Ryoma then he shoved some clothes in to his hand. "Here. Change in to this. We can't go on a date with our uniform after all." He then entered one of the stall and get change.

Ryoma scowled deeply at him but still doing what he said.

As he finished, the sentence Atobe said before downed in to him. 'DATE!'

"Monkey king! What do you mean by date!"

"Ahn? This of course."

"You mean that, we…. Right now…." Ryoma stare at him as he blush beet red. Atobe smirks as seeing Ryoma's expression. Ryoma then scowl seeing the smirking face of Atobe. They went out of the store still with Ryoma's fuming as he follows Atobe from behind but with shopping bags in his hand.

To Ryoma's horror, Atobe went in to another clothes store. 'Really…. Don't tell me that to Atobe, date is equal to clothes store touring…. If that is true then gods please help me!'

Again, Atobe shoved some clothes in to Ryoma's arm and make him try it on. The result is they get out from the store with more shopping bags.

This Clothes store tour program, continued for almost two and half hour. It ended as Ryoma grabs Atobe's hand in to one of the sport store and Ryoma's glad with it. He really didn't want to go touring some more clothes store.

Ryoma looks around the store and see a grip tape that he really wants and some good tennis shoes.

He takes the grip tape and eyed the shoes. Looking at the price, he groaned. It's really expensive. Even tough he has the money to buy it; still, for a pair of shoes, that price is still extremely high. Ryoma thought for a while and decide to look some tennis shoes at other place with cheaper and more reasonable price.

Atobe stares at Ryoma who's eyeing the shoes and move on to other place. Looking at his eyes and expression, he knows that Ryoma wants it. He smiles and decides to take the shoes.

"Oi, brat. Are you done yet?"

"Aaa… I'll just pay this one first then we can go." Ryoma said as he was about to go to the counter but then Atobe take the grip tape from his hand and to the counter himself. Ryoma stood dumbfounded, staring at Atobe. "What are you doing monkey king!"

"Ahn? What ore-sama doing? Of course he's paying these you brat."

Ryoma look at the stuff Atobe brought to the counter. Then he saw the shoes that he wanted. "What the..!"

"Just keep quiet alright? And let Ore-sama pays." Atobe said as he gives his credit card to the cashier to pay.

Ryoma stare at him, eyes and mouth open wide. After Atobe payed, he shoved the shopping bag in to Ryoma's arms again. Ryoma stares at the bag then smile slightly.

"Come on brat. We still have lots more place to go."

Ryoma move his gaze to Atobe then chuckled slightly and follow him.

*/*/*/*/*

Syusuke's running laps around the court, looking at his surrounding, searching for a certain figure with a white cap. He sighs deeply when he couldn't find him.

He runs further so that he could be side by side with Momoshiro.

"Ne, Momo. Where's Echizen?"

"I don't know senpai."

"Didn't you pick him up this morning?" Syusuke asked, slightly confused.

"Ahahahaa…. Well actually, you know that I was late right, senpai? So I thought that Echizen might already be here but it seems I'm wrong."

"Ah… okay then. Thanks." Syusuke said smiling, as he keeps on running.

Behind them, Kikumaru start musing in his worries. 'Ochibi isn't here… what if something happen to him? Could it his illness? Don't tell me it's getting worse! What should I do…? What should I dooo….'

"Eiji…." A voice said to him. Kikumaru keep on running, didn't notice the call. "EIJI!"

"Unya!" Kikumaru startled. He then stops in his tracks to see that his friends already in the finish line. His eyes wide then turn to look at him behind then back to the front. "Unya…. Don't tell me that I'm the last one…."

On the finish line, Tezuka sigh deeply while seeing Kikumaru panicked face. Syusuke just smile like always, Inui grinning like a mad man while Kaidoh, Momoshiro and the others look sorry at him.

Inui walks slowly towards him as he arrived at the finish line, holding a big bottle that contains a black bubbling liquid.

Kikumaru whimpered and squirm seeing the thing. He then turns his gaze to Inui, pleading. Seeing that there's no effect, he turn his gaze to the others and give them his puppy filled tears eyes.

Kaidoh somehow see Eiji with ears and tail but all cat even though he makes puppy eyes. Kaidoh's almost going to say something when he meets Inui's eyes. He then shut his mouth tight. Don't want to have to drink that thing either.

'Gomen, kikumaru-senpai….' Kaidoh thought as he turns his gaze other way.

Kikumaru's eyes already filled with tears as he realized that no one could save him from this torture. He then turns to look at Inui who's still smirking.

"Please, enjoy. This is my newest creation. The Super Remix Golden Black Curse Inui Juice."

"Bl-black… Curse!" Kikumaru squeak then fainted.

Momoshiro stared at Kikumaru, face pale. "He's fainted even tough he hasn't drunk that thing…. I don't want to imagine what it would be like after he drinks that. Really don't want to."

Kaidoh and the others only nodded at Momoshiro's statement while Syusuke chuckled slightly.

*/*/*/*/*

After three and a half hour of shopping, they finally stop for lunch. But after they finished their little argument of where they would be eating. Right now, Ryoma supported a wide grin on his face while eating his burger, while Atobe grimaced slightly, looking at Ryoma eating his food.

"Monkey king, aren't you going to eat that?"

"No. You can eat it." Atobe said as he shoved his tray towards Ryoma. His grin became even wider as he take the burger on Atobe's tray and eat it happily.

Atobe sigh then shook his head slightly seeing at his object of unrequited love. He smiles. He never thought that right now he could be sitting with Ryoma inside a junk food restaurant. Even when his team mate failed to drag him to this kind of place but Ryoma could do it with just a few words. But Atobe didn't mind. As long Ryoma is happy he would do anything for the said boy.

Earlier at morning in the car, Ryoma cries badly as he tell him all of his problem and his thought about it but now, he is grinning happily. Atobe's glad that he makes the right choice by taking him out not to school.

"Oi Atobe. Aren't you going to eat anything? There are other foods beside burger you know. I don't want to be the responsible one when you die because of hunger just because we're together."

"You brat…"

"Then eat something." Ryoma said, looking at Atobe, seriously.

Atobe smirks widely seeing Ryoma. "What is it? Could it be that you're worried about Ore-sama?"

Ryoma blushed slightly then turn to look anywhere beside Atobe. "Mada mada dane, Monkey king."

"Fine. Ore-sama will order something that at least decent." Atobe said as he ruffled Ryoma's hair and went to the counter to order.

Ryoma smile slightly as he sees Atobe looking at the choice of food carefully. He then chuckled slightly. Who ever thought the great and mighty Atobe Keigo would eat at a place like this.

After a while, Atobe came back with a tray of food. He then eats it slowly while grimacing at the taste. Ryoma chuckles even more seeing Atobe while he could only glare at him.

"Ne, Monkey king. What should we do with these?" Ryoma said as he pointed to the mountain pile of shopping bag and boxes.

Atobe think for a while then said "Ore-sama will call his driver so that he could take it all to his car." Atobe said. He then takes out his phone and start calling. Not long after Atobe finished calling, his driver came and take the bags and boxes, leaving them alone again to continue their lunch. After they finished the food, Atobe decide that they would see the movies thus drag Ryoma to where the cinema is.

"What are we watching?" Ryoma asked as Atobe buy the ticket for both of them. Atobe only grins, making Ryoma confused. He then buys some popcorn, snacks, also some fried potato and sausage with melting cheese on it for Atobe as he seems still slightly hungry and drinks for them to company them while watching the movies.

"We still have time. Do you want to look in to the shops?" Atobe asked. Ryoma then noticed that there's a mini book store and also some café in the room.

Ryoma shook his head. "Really. What kind of mall is this? Why everything in this place is just expensive and luxurious? Even the burger at that junk food restaurant is more expensive than the usual."

"It is Ore-sama favorite mall after all. So in here they have everything that up to his standard." Atobe said haughtily at Ryoma while Ryoma just sweat dropped. "Well then, if you don't want to look around shall we go see the movie?"

Ryoma nodded and follow Atobe from behind silently. As they enter the room, Ryoma could only gape at the site.

"Ore-sama glad that today there's no other person watching in this place beside us."

Ryoma turn to look at Atobe then shouted. "Of course that there're will be little people who would come to a cinema like this! Let alone the mall! Normal average person would never go to a place like this. Only people like you who would."

"Is that so? Ore-sama doesn't care." Atobe said to him. Ryoma just sigh deeply. They then take a seat at the middle of the room so that they have a good view of the movie.

After a while, the movie starts playing. Ryoma's glad that it's an action and humor genre movie. The last time he watch movie was when he has a date with Syusuke and it's a romance movie. Romance is really not his field.

He then stares at Atobe, smiling slightly. He realize, ever since that he let him cry this morning, Ryoma feels lighter and with him dragging Ryoma around the mall, he forgot about all his problem and about Syusuke. 'I have to thank him later.' Ryoma thought to himself and return to watch the movie.

After some good two hours, the movie ended. Ryoma and Atobe walk out the cinema together, discussing about the movie that they had seen.

"So, where are we going next?" Ryoma asked. Atobe thought for a while before replaying.

"Why don't you choose the next place?"

"Really?" Ryoma asked him. Atobe nodded in response. Ryoma stare at Atobe closely and smirk. Seeing his smirk, Atobe regret his decision for letting Ryoma decide. "Well then monkey king, shall we go then?"

Atobe groaned slightly. "Ore-sama changes his mind. He will decide where we go next!" Atobe said to him. Ryoma frowned.

"Why? You said I could choose the next place!"

"Like ore-sama said before, he changes his mind."

Ryoma eyed Atobe carefully then smirk at him. "Monkey king, could it be that you're scared with the place that I would choose?"

"What! Ore-sama is not scared!"

"Then prove it!"

"Fine! We will go to the place that you choose!" Ryoma smirks even wider as Atobe said it. Atobe see his smirk and paled. "Brat! You did that on purpose!"

"Mada mada dane, monkey king. Why don't you call your driver so that we can go now?"

With a heavy heart, Atobe do as Ryoma said. He called his driver then went to the front gate of the mall where they arrived first. After a while, the car arrived and they went in to it. The driver asked the destination and Ryoma give him the instruction.

Atobe just sit in silence next to Ryoma while wondering, worriedly where they are going. Remember Ryoma's smirking face earlier, he knows that he wouldn't like it. He groaned slightly then sighs. He looks at Ryoma whose keep on staring at him still smirking. Atobe groaned even more.

"Oi brat. Can't Ore-sama know where we are going to?"

"Hmm…. No." Atobe groaned once more, making Ryoma chuckled. "You'll know it later monkey king."

After a while, the car stops in front of a building. Ryoma grins widely as he sees it while Atobe is totally confused.

"Oi Echizen. Isn't this an arcade center?" Ryoma grins even more while Atobe groaned.

"Come on monkey king!" Ryoma said. He jump out of the car while drging Atobe with him. He looks at surround him and decides to place simple game first. "Let's play this first." He said as he grabs the mini basket ball.

"No way Ore-sama's playing this kind of game in a place like this!"

"What? Are you scared?"

"Ore-sama is not scared!"

"Then play. Well, although I know that you will lose anyway." Ryoma said cockily.

"Brat! You'll see that Ore-sama will win all this game and you will bow down to Ore-sama awesomeness'!"

"Hmm… We'll see."

They play the game that end with Ryoma winning. Atobe, couldn't accept it ask for a rematch that ended with Ryoma winning again. They then went to another game of throwing ball, and then move to DDR. As Atobe didn't know hoe to play it, Ryoma play it alone for 3 songs first and then Atobe next. But Atobe's movement is somehow really stiff that it looks like a robot that makes Ryoma laughing non stop on the floor.

After a while, Atobe get used to it and his movement improve thus they play it together with Ryoma gets the highest score thus Atobe once again, loose.

They then move to table hokey with Atobe almost winning.

"Not bad monkey king."

"The next one Ore-sama will definitely win."

"Humph. Mada mada dane." Ryoma smirk at him while Atobe scowl. Ryoma then look around. "Ah. There it is. Oi Monkey king. I want to get a drink. Do you want one?"

"Aaa…. Is there an ice coffee?"

"I think they have it. I'll get one for you." Ryoma said as he walks to a drink booth. Atobe just stand there staring at Ryoma, smiling slightly. Suddenly, his phone in his pocket vibrates. Atobe look at the caller and sigh.

"What is it Oshitari?"

"Oi Atobe, where are you? Why don't you come to school today? What about tennis practice!" A voice said from the other line.

"Gakuto?"

"Who else?"

"Well, you are using Oshitari's phone."

"What ever."

"Well, Ore-sama has some other important thing to do so he can't come to school today as practice, let Oshitari take charge for today."

"Ugh…. Fine fine. But really where are you? The sound from your background somehow familiar…." Gakuto said, confused.

"Where Ore-sama now is none of your concerns. Now start practicing!" With that, Atobe shut his phone and put it back to his pocket.

"What's wrong monkey king?" Ryoma said as he return with one paper glass and a can. Atobe took one of his and drink it.

"It's nothing. What are you drinking?"

"Ponta."

Atobe sigh deeply. "You know that, that kind of drink is not good for your health."

"So? Yours isn't that good either." Ryoma said casually. Atobe sigh in defeat. He emptied his drink when Ryoma start dragging him to some other game.

*/*/*/*/*

Ryoma and Atobe sit side by side in Atobe's car. Atobe's face is full with concerns while staring at Ryoma pale face.

"Oi Echizen, are you really okay?"

"I'm fine monkey king. I'm just tired. That's all."

"Well, it's also your fault as you pick some tiring game." Ryoma only pouted at Atobe's remark. Atobe smile slightly then sigh. "Well, if you're really fine, then Ore-sama will take you to one last place."

"What kind of place?"

"You'll see." Ryoma just stare at Atobe slightly confused.

After some not too long silence ride, they arrived. Atobe went out of the car and lead Ryoma out.

"Monkey king, where are we?"

"We're at Ore-sama's secret place."

"Secret place?" Ryoma asked him confused. Atobe only nodded to him and keep on leading him to an open space full with flowers that surrounded by trees that have some open view of the town.

Ryoma stare at the view in awe.

"So, what do you think?" Atobe asked him in a low voice.

"It's beautiful. But why did you show me?" Ryoma asked Atobe. Atobe take a seat on the ground and Ryoma take a seat beside him.

"When Ore-sama feels sad or depressed, usually he went to this place to seek refuge. Ore-sama… I show it to you so that this could be your place too if you feel sad or anything."

Ryoma smile at him, and then turn to see the view. "You're right. This place really could give you some peaceful feeling." Ryoma said almost in a whisper. He then turns to see Atobe in the eyes and smile warmly. "Thank you. For today, for this….For everything."

Atobe stare deeply in to Ryoma's amber, golden like eyes and smile warmly at him. Slowly, carefully, Atobe leaned in to Ryoma and brushed his lips on to him, carefully, while hoping not to be rejected and kiss him softly.

They kissed for a while and parted to take some air, and kiss again, deeper and passionately.

Atobe circled his hand around Ryoma's waist and hold him closer while Ryoma grab tightly on to Atobe's shirt, like hanging in to his dear life.

After a while, they broke apart. They stare at each other, deeply for a while until Ryoma leaned in to Atobe's chest. Atobe pulled Ryoma close in to him and they seat there in silent, enjoying each other presence.

Ryoma smile warmly, enjoying the feeling he has right now. 'Now I know for sure, that I'm starting to love him.'

* * *

A/N: There! Chapter 8 finish. I'm sorry for any grammatical error, spelling and any other mistake that I make. Also for the OOC. It's just so hard to maintain their own character especially in some lovey-dovey fluffy scene while I know that I'm not that good at that kind of scene, but I still hope that you guys like it.

Well then, thank you for reading and give some review if you like. I really appreciate it.

See you on the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello everyone Welcome to chapter 9! Thank you for all the reviews.

First of all, I'm really sorry for the late update. Extremely late one at that.

Well, because of my strict schedule of my study, I realize I could only update when I have some holiday, which is around June until August. Don't know if I could make some updates around the other time. If I can, then that would be some miracle happening to me.

By the way, in this chapter, there will be a huge OOC-ness. It's really difficult to make it not OOC. Also, sorry for any grammatical error and misspellings.

Well then, no need for more dilly dallying. Here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy

* * *

**9. The Right Decision**

Days went well for Ryoma but slightly tiring. It's been 3 weeks after that day, Ryoma and Atobe become even closer. Sometimes they call each other or Atobe came to his house and play tennis with his father that resulted with of course, Atobe lose. While with Syusuke, it can be called fine but for Ryoma, it's like that there's something missing. After that time when Ryoma saw him kissing Tezuka, he starts to avoid Syusuke in any way. The first week, Ryoma acts normally near Syusuke. The second week, he start trying to find a way to avoid him. The third week, it's even worse. It feels wrong for him now to have this kind of relationship with Syusuke. Even though that sometimes he told himself that it could be an accident or something, he keep seeing the scene in his mind over and over again. It's not helping that he continues to notice that Syusuke and Tezuka still keep on stealing glances at each other or talking privately after practice. Of course he would always think the worse. Maybe…. It's better if he just ends it…..

Ryoma walks into the court to where the others are and start practicing. He could see Kikumaru looking around and when he sees him, he grins widely and waved at him. Ryoma smile slightly, seeing his senpai acts. He became even more protective then before and it all because he didn't come to school. He could still remember how he acts back then.

_Flash Back_

_Ryoma sit lazily, alone on the bench inside the tennis club changing room, waiting for the time to start practice. Ryoma smile slightly remembering the time that he had the day before with Atobe._

_After a while, people start to come in to the room. He then stand up, walks to his locker and get change to his tennis uniform._

"_OCHIBI!" Ryoma turns around to see his red head senpai run towards him. Ryoma cringed slightly and dodge him, making Kikumaru fall to the floor. "Mou, ochibi… why did you dodge me…"_

"_Betsuni…"_

"_Echizen!" Momoshiro called. Behind him, stand the other regular members._

"_What is it?"_

"_Ryoma, why didn't you come to school yesterday?" Syusuke asked him. "Is there something wrong?"_

"_That's right ochibi! I'm worried about you!" Kikumaru said, looking straight in to his eyes. He could see the worries are true and he knows what he's worrying about. He sighs then smiles slightly._

"_It's okay senpai. Everything is fine. There's nothing to worry about."_

"_But….."_

"_It's fine. Really. I just have some things to do yesterday."_

_Kikumaru keep on staring at him then suddenly announce that he wouldn't let his oichibi out of his site. True to his told, while morning practice, Kikumaru always be near Ryoma and watches him closely, even when morning practice is done, Kikumaru tries to follow him in to the class and had to be thrown away out of the class by the teacher. While lunch break, Kikumaru would suddenly popped out in his class room, drag him out to the roof and have lunch together.__When they finished afternoon practiced, Ryoma had to go quickly before Kikumaru realize that Ryoma already gone._

_Of course Kikumaru's act wouldn't go unnoticed by the others that resulted they asked many questions to Ryoma about Kikumaru's actions around him and resulting with a very pissed off Echizen Ryoma._

_End of Flash Back_

Ryoma sigh deeply at the memory. He could only hope that he will never act like that again.

"Really, since when he become a mother hen..." Ruoma mumbled.

"MINNA!" Kikumaru suddenly yelled as he enters the court while waving his hands. Ryoma turns to look at him. Actually, everybody in the court turns to look at him, grinning like a cat.

"What is it Kikumaru-senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

"Hehehe... Looks who's here!"

Ryoma could see someone coming from behind Kikumaru. He blinks a few times as he sees the person that makes Kikumaru very exited. "Oishi-senpai..."

"Hehehe... Yo, Minna."

"Irashai... Minna!" Kawamura Takashi said from behind the counter of the sushi bar, with a surprised expression. He runs to the front and greet his ex-team mates from seigaku junior high.

"Taka-san!" Kikumaru bounced around him.

"Yo, Kawamura-senpai." Momoshiro greet him while the other just nod at him.

Kawamura just stares at his friends, still surprised seeing them together. "Minna! Even Oishi is here!"

"What's wrong Takashi?" Kawamura senior came from the back of the house only to see his son standing with his friends. "Oh, it's you guys! Irashai irashai! Please come and have a seat."

"Thank you so much sir. Sorry for bothering you." Oishi said with a sheepish smile.

"Nonsense! You all are always welcome in here and it's been a long time since all of you get together like this. Usually only a few not all of the regular member."

"Well, ex-regular member dad..."

"Ah... Yes. I mean that." He laugh sheepishly at the kids in front of him. "Well anyway, enjoy yourself and Takashi, why don't you go take a break now and have fun with your friends?"

"But..."

"It's alright. I'll take care of it. Go and have some fun."

Kawamura and the others start chatting happily and remembering some old days when they were still a team, and like always, they make a ruckus in the restaurant as Kikumaru and Momoshiro chase one another for some sushi, ended Momoshiro stepped on Kaidoh's foot that resulting both of them to be in a fight, leaving Kikumaru happy with his anago sushi.

Ryoma eat his sushi slowly while staring at his surroundings in silence, enjoying it. He feels really happy seeing his sempais act like that. Reminds him of the old days and makes him feels that they are still in junior high school, trying to win the national tournament.

Those are some lovely memories for Ryoma.

Ryoma keep his eyes on Momoshiro and Kikumaru, smirking at their act, never noticing that a pair of blue has been staring at him intently from the table next to his.

Fuji Syusuke is confused by his lovers acts around him for this few days. Just after he went missing from school that time.

Before everything was fine but suddenly, slowly he noticed that Ryoma has been avoiding him. He tries to confront it to him but never succeeded as Ryoma always finds a way to get away from him.

'Did i do something wrong to him? Why does he keeps on avoiding me...?'

"Fujiko! Doushita no?" Kikumaru asked suddenly as he takes a seat beside him with a plate of anago sushi on his hand.

Syusuke turns to see Kikumaru and smile like always as he eats his wasabi sushi "Hmm?"

"I saw you staring at ochibi just now. Why don't you just sit beside him? After all, both of you are dating." Kikumaru cringe a little as he sees Syusuke humming, savoring the taste of the sushi. "Ugh... really fujiko. Why do you like wasabi sushi so much?"

"It's delicious you know. Try it."

"NO thank you." Kikumaru said half shouted and making a big mark X with crossing his hands in front of him. He then bacame serious once more. "Back to the topic before. Why are you just staring at ochibi from here when you can just sit beside him, your boyfriend?"

Syusuke just sigh. He knows that Kikumaru sometimes could be perspective but he really hope that he wouldn't noticed this one and not asking him to the point. He really don't know how to answer. Usually he could just change the topic easily but if he sees Kikumaru serious like this, which is will only happens in a few times only, he couldn't do anything.

'Should i tell him or not?'

Kikumaru keep on staring intently at his friend, worried. "Really, why love is such a complicated thing, nya~" Kikumaru mumbled.

"What did you say?"

Kikumaru smile warmly st Syusuke. "You know Fujiko, I noticed that although you are dating with Ochibi now, you would always, keep your eyes on Tezuka. Maybe not only me. I think Inui noticed it too in some way as he is always observing us."

Syusuke could only sit still, hearing at Kikumaru's words. "You know, it's not always."

"Yeah. I know nya~." Kikumaru said as he turns his eyes and staring at Ryoma just like Syusuke. "Right now you're staring at Ryoma because he confused you."

Syusuke stare at him surprised and slightly shocked. Kikumaru chuckled slightly seeing Syusuke's reaction. It's really fun to see such reactions from Syusuke as usually, Syusuke would never let go of his mask. He would always smile, what ever happens to him. If not, then he would just act innocent or maybe angry if some people try to provoke him. But never like this.

"What? I'm right aren't i?"

"How do you know that he confused me?"

"Simple." Kikumaru grins widely then changed to a sad smile. "Because, i noticed that this few days, Ryoma has been avoiding you." Syusuke sigh once again. "What happen to both of you?"

Syusuke shook his head slightly. "I don't know. That's what i'm trying to found out."

Kikumaru hmmed then continue eating the sushi in his plate. Then grab another plate near them, checking if it's not Syusuke's wasabi sushi. He really don't want to eat that.

He then decided to ask one question that always in his mind. "Ne Fujiko. Can i ask you this one question and please answer it truthfully." Syusuke nodded in response. He take a deep breath and stare straight to Syusuke's blue eyes. "What do you really feel of Ochibi?"

Syusuke surprised hearing his question. He pondered for a while, searching for the right answer. Usually, in this kind of situation, people would answer yes. But not in his case.

He start dating Ryoma because Ryoma accepted his request to help him heal from his heart break from breaking up with Tezuka. But before that, he was interested in Ryoma as he is an interesting guy. But really, what does he feels about him.

'Do i like him? As a lover? Well, I'm dating him now although that's how it begin.'

"Fujiko...?"

"I... I don't know Eiji..." Syusuke smiles sadly as him. "I don't know..."

Kawamura walks slowly and sit next to Ryoma. Ryoma noticed this and smile warmly at him. "Echizen, are you okay? Somehow you're really quiet."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at him. "Aren't i always?"

He chuckled slightly "Well... you're right. But not like this though..."

"Really?"

Kawamura nodded. Although it's been a while since he last meet with Ryoma, he could tell that there's something different about him. He don't know what though.

'Maybe he's just sleepy like always or maybe he's growing up? People would always change as times go by right? Well, maybe that's the time for him?'

"Don't worry Kawamura-senpai. I'm fine."

"That's good then. By the way, how's your relationship with Fuji?"

Ryoma choked on his food. He couldn't believe his shy senpai would asked question like that. He then gives some weird stare at Kawamura, making him slightly blushed and stuttered. "W-what? Is there something wrong?"

Ryoma shook his head. "No senpai. It's just, i never thought of hearing that question from you."

He chuckled sheepishly while rubbing his head.

"Hey, Kawamura-san, Echizen!" Oishi came to them both and take a seat in front of them.

"Oishi-senpai."

"What are you two talking about?"

"I was just asking about him and Fuji." Kawamura said to him, still smiling sheepishly. Oishi blink a few times.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Both of you are a couple now right!"

Ryoma once again choked on his food hearing his senpai statement. Kawamura rub his back slowly, trying to calm him down while offering some drink to him. Ryoma take the drink gratefully and sigh. "How do you know about that?"

"Ah, well..." He chuckled nervously. Ryoma glared at him making Oishi more nervous. "Eiji told me about it."

"Right... I should know..." Ryoma mumbled to himself.

He sigh deeply. He should know that his neko-senpai would always tell anything, everything to his best friend and eternal partner. Although they are not a partner in tennis anymore still Kikumaru would always think that Oishi is his partner. They were golden pair after all.

"So Echizen, back to the topic. How's your relationship with Fuji?"

"How it started?" Oishi added.

"Since when did you two love gossiping?" Ryoma whined, start getting irritate with their actions.

"Because... i always thought that you will ended with Ryuzaki Sakuno." Kawamura nodded in agreement with Oishi. Ryoma stare at them both, confused.

"Who is that?"

Kawamura and Oishi sweat dropped hearing Ryoma's question. They should know that this side of Ryoma would never change.

"She's Ryuzaki-sensei grand daughter. Remember? The one with braids?" Ryoma thought for a while, searching in his memories of the girl then shook his head. Oishi and Kawamura could only sigh. "Well anyway, I also thought that if you are in to guys then i thought that it would be Momoshiro you'll be with." Kawamura continued.

Ryoma sputtered hearing it. "Momo-senpai! No! Definitely no! He's my best friend!"

"Yes, but your closeness sometimes makes me think that... you know..."

"Then what about Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai? They're even more closer than me and Momo-senpai."

"Ah!" Kawamura shouted. Then him and Ryoma turned their attention to Oishi who's blushing hearing Ryoma's statement. "Oishi... could it be that both of you..."

"NO!" Oishi shouted, blushing furiously. "We're not like that! He's only my best friend!" Kawamura keep on staring at Oishi, didn't believe in him. Oishi panicked and yelled at Ryoma. "Echizen, do something!"

"Mada mada dane"

Ryoma smirked, glad that the attention move to Oishi.

"Ah. It's already this time. I should go back now." Oishi said to all of them. As they heard Oishi said it, they then realize that the sun already set. It seems that they forgot the time when they are together. "Well then, mata ne." Oishi said thanks to Kawamura and his father then exit the restaurant.

Kikumaru then quickly emptied his drink, shout his good bye and thanks to the others then run after Oishi. "Oishi! Matte! I'll go with you!" The others could heard him shout it and laugh.

"I should go back to. See you tomorrow." Tezuka suddenly said.

"Eh!" Momoshiro shouted. "Well, it seems we'll end it for today. Thank you Taka-san!"

"Ah... today was fun. Please come again." Kawamura and his father said to all of them as one by one, they exited the restaurant.

Ryoma walks slowly towards his house when suddenly Syusuke call him. Ryoma turn around to see him running after him. "Ryoma, wait!"

"Doushita no, Fuji-senpai?"

"I was wondering if i could walk you home..." Ryoma stare at him for a while then nodded, making Syusuke smile. Glad that it seems Ryoma didn't avoid him this time. "Ne, Ryoma. Can i ask you something?"

"You already asked."

Syusuke chuckled. "Yes, but that's not what i want to ask you."

"Obviously."

Syusuke smile at the little prodigy. "I want to know, why did you start avoiding me?"

Syusuke's question startled Ryoma, making him stop walking immediately. Ryoma turn his eyes and stare back at his blue eyes. He's speechless. He knows that Syusuke is always to the point. But he really hope not this time.

"So?"

"W-what are you talking about senpai? I never avoid you."

"Ryoma, why don't you be honest to me?" Ryoma keep silent, don't know how to answer the question. Eyes on the ground. "Ryoma, listen. I like you, okay. I want this relationship to work out. But if you keep trying to avoid me, we couldn't work it out. I want to know the reason why did you do that. Is it because of me? Did i do something? I need to know the answer so we can fix it out."

"I..."

"Ryoma... Please..."

Mean while, Momoshiro is following the couple from a distance. He's worried about Ryoma's condition lately. He knows that the others noticed it too, but just won't voiced it. And now, he's going to find out what. Even though he has too following the couple secretly.

Momoshiro moved slowly, and hiding when he thinks that Ryoma or Syusuke could see them but he the noticed a familiar red hair and an egg-shaped like head.

He blink once, twice. Then decided to go near them.

"Kikumaru-senpai, Oishi-senpai... what are you doing here!" Momoshiro said to them in a whisper.

"Momo!" Kikumaru said also in a whisper. Oishi glad that Kikumaru didn't shout. If not, then they would surely be discovered. "You yourself, what are you doing here?"

"Well..." Momoshiro smile sheepishly. "It's just that, I've been worried about Ryoma so i decided to follow him."

Kikumaru and Oishi looked at each other then back to Momoshiro. "Us too. We notice this weird condition between Ryoma and Syusuke so we decided to follow them."

"Hey, they start moving again!"

Now Momoshiro, Oishi and Kikumaru followed the couple together. "Can you hear what they're saying senpai?"

"No. Maybe we should get closer..." Kikumaru said then start to walk nearer. So they could hear the conversation between the couple.

Ryoma somehow feels that they were followed but he couldn't see anyone so he just shrug it off. He have a more important matter in front of him. Ryoma groaned slightly then sigh.

"Ryoma... Please..."

"It's just... it's nothing. Okay?" Ryoma said then started to walk away. Syusuke chased after him, grab his shoulder and turn him around, face him. Ryoma winced slightly in pain as Syusuke grab harshly on to his shoulder and stare at his eyes.

"Don't run from me. Just answer me okay? Please..."

"It's just..." Ryoma groaned. He calm his self down, and take a deep breath. "Fuji-senpai... You said that you like me...Do you really like me? Like, like me?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

"O-of course Ryoma. I wouldn't date with you if i don't like you." Syusuke smile at him. But the smile is sad and didn't reach his eyes. Ryoma know that when he look in to his eyes.

"Senpai... Maybe... it's better if we just end this." Syusuke stunned hearing Ryoma's words.

"W-what?"

"Now... i know what I'm doing is wrong." Ryoma said to him, smiling sadly.

"Wh-what do you...?" Syusuke's voice trembled.

"We start this relationship because I loved you and I want to help you. To ease your pain because of Tezuka. To heal you. With hope that one day, you will love me back to." Ryoma said, eyes on the ground. He couldn't stare at those beautiful but sad blue eyes anymore. "I thought what i did, the decision that i choose is right, but I'm wrong." This time Ryoma stare deeply in to his eyes. "What i have done, only make it worse. You could never forget about Tezuka as you love him still. And with my presence there at your side, i could only hurt you as you have to choose between both of us. And it also hurt me to see you hurt and to know that you don't love me. Couldn't love me... as i loved you..."

"Ryoma... you're wrong... i do like you..."

"I know... But not as i was hoping for..."

"Ryo..."

"That's why, i think it's better if we just end this."

"Ryoma... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry..." Syusuke sobbed his heart out as he embraced Ryoma in to his arms. Holding him tightly. Ryoma circled his arms on Syusuke's back, trying to ease him out.

"It's okay... I understand... Although it's short, I'm happy to be able to be with you."

Ryoma smile at him as he brushed off Syusuke's tears. Ryoma know that this decision now is the right one. He knows it. Ryoma walks away slowly. He could remember the time he first meet Syusuke, how he start to watch his every move. How he start to notice every little thing about him. How he noticed the first time, he fell in love.

Ryoma could feel tears falling down from his eyes. He smiled sadly and mumbled to the air. "Sayonara... ore no hatsukoi..."

The trio that had been following the couple, now former couple of Seigaku, stand still in silence, shocked. They couldn't believe of what they heard and see.

Kikumaru cry silently, seeing his two friends hurt like that. Momoshiro and Oishi start to felt guilty at seeing the scene before. They know that they shouldn't have seen it.

Momoshiro, Oishi and Kikumaru stare at each other, knowing what's in their thought and make a silent agreement. They should never tell the others about this. No one. And they walks away from the place they're hiding, back to their home.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's chapter 9. Thanks for reading Sorry if it's not good enough. I have some trouble with not having the plot and have to re write the plot. Give it a new twist here and there. And for the time lime, sorry if it's moving to fast. But somehow, if i didn't do it, then this story will take years to finish and there won't be other story come from me while there are lot of Royal pair story that i want to write. Of course I'll focus on this one first.

Right... the transalation of "Sayonara... ore no hatsukoi..." is "Good bye... My first love..." That if you don't know. Hatsukoi's meaning is first love or puppy love. hehehe :)

As you can see, this chapter focus on Syusuke and Ryoma. But next one, there will be more of Atoryo with the madness of Hyoutei, Oishi and Kikumaru! Look forward to it.

Mata ne~


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hello there minna-san Here is chapter 10! Hohohoho! Sorry for the lateness…. Like I told you before, there will be some Hyoutei , Kikumaru and Oishi in this chapter also some serious talks and stupid-ness. Hopefully you'll like it. Enjoy ^^_

* * *

**10. Day at Echizen Residence**

Today is a wonderful day for one Echizen Ryoma. Not only he gets to lazing around his house as its Saturday and that meant, today he didn't have to go to school.

Ryoma walks to the living room with Karupin on his side and saw his cousin with his little sister. Ryoma smiled staring at them and walks towards them. Yuuka suddenly cried happily as she sees Ryoma came. Nanako turn around to see him and smile.

"It seems that you finally manage to get out from your room."

"It's not as if I want to stay in my room all day."

"Right. I forgot that you have to go out from your room to eat as the food will always stay in the kitchen and the dining room." Nanako chuckled slightly as she keep on her attention to the baby girl who seems couldn't stay still on the couch.

"Am I really that lazy?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" Ryoma only pouted slightly at her then turn his attention to Yuuka who is keeps on staring at him with her little hands waving in the air. Ryoma smiled warmly at her and picked her up.

"Hello there Yuuka…. Would you like to play with your brother?" Ryoma said to her sister and received a gurgle for the baby, making Ryoma laughs. He then laid her down on the mat on the floor and pick up some toys for her to play with while Karupin is staring at her.

Nanako smiles at the site before her. "Then Ryoma-san, I have to go to the supermarket for a while. Are you going to be alright if I leave you alone with Yuuka?"

"We're going to be fine. You just go. Where is oyaji anyway?" Ryoma asked her as he looks around him to search for his father.

"He's at the temple." Ryoma nodded at her and return his focus on his sister.

Spending some time alone with Yuuka make him learns a lot of things about baby. Like the do and don't and also their behavior and how to handle them. Ryoma also learn it with watching how Nanako handle his sister and although his family doesn't know, he also searches for some clues in the internet.

When the first time Ryoma spent some time alone with his little sister, he's shocked and surprised and even though he didn't show it, he's slightly panicked as he never have an interact with a baby before. More over when he realizes that Yuuka likes him and sometimes hoping for his attention. That's why after that, he start to search about all the things related to baby and start observing Nanako more. He then determined to be a good big brother and one of the best. He won't let Ryoga get that title for sure and now when he's not here, he's going to get the chance.

'Wonder what he is doing right now. Does he even know that oyaji and kaa-san has separated and that there is a new little addition in the family?' Ryoma wondered as he keeps on playing with Yuuka.

Suddenly he could hear the door bell ringing. He then decides to take Yuuka and checked the front door. "Hi!" Ryoma shouted as the bell rings once again. Ryoma open the front door and slightly surprised as he sees the person standing in front of him.

* * *

"Ne Yuushi, don't you think that Atobe is slightly weird these days?" Gakuto asked his partner. Right now, the Hyoutei regular member except Atobe, their buchou, holds an emergency meeting at Oshitari's house.

"That's right…. I also think the same. Don't you think so Shishido-san?"

"Aaa…." He said while the other nodded, agree.

The blue haired boy keep on silent as he himself is in a deep thought, thinking about their buchou. Actually, he already suspects that something happened to Atobe for about a month now. He thought that he's the only person that suspects that something is wrong with him but it seems he's wrong. It could be that Atobe's acts are too obvious that makes his team mates realize it or maybe surprisingly, his team mates are quite observant.

"So…. Don't you think that we should find out about it?" Gakuto suddenly said making Oshitari snap out from his thinking and focus his attention to the red haired.

"What?"

"I said that we should find out what's wrong with Atobe. Don't you guys curious about it?"

"Of course. But how?" Jirou said as he's awake from his nap.

Oshitari could only sigh as he heard his partner grinning wildly. 'Oh, this is going to be a really long day.'

* * *

"Kikumaru-senpai, Oishi-senpai….."

"Yo Echizen." Oishi said to him while Kikumaru jumped happily while shouting Ochibi. Kikumaru was about to glommped at Ryoma but suddenly stopped as he sees a little bundle in Ryoma's arm. Oishi also stared at it then stare at Ryoma surprised and confused. "Echizen….? That is…."

"Ah this is my sister, Yuuka." Ryoma said as he stepped out from the front of the door, letting his senpai enter the house. "Why don't you two come in?"

Kikumaru and Oishi enter in to the house. They wait for a while until Ryoma closed the door and let him lead them to the living room. There, Kikumaru and Oishi seats on the couch while Ryoma laid his sister on the mat on the floor.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Ah, yes, thank you."

When Ryoma went to the kitchen to get them some drinks, the golden pair was left alone with Yuuka who's right now is staring intently at the two, they stared at each other until Kikumaru squeal loudly and grab Yuuka, hug her.

"Unyaaaa~~~~ She's so cuuute!" Yuuka only laugh happily at Kikumaru. Ryoma chuckled slightly at the scene in front of him. Hearing the sound, Oishi and Kikumaru turn around to see Ryoma came in to the room holding a tray with some drinks. "Ochibi! She's so cute! How old is she? Why you did never tells us that you have a younger sister!"

"Yes. I thought that you are an only….. Oh, I forgot. You have a brother. Then that makes you a second child and the youngest."

"Ah…. She's only a few months old. Not really that long."

"You should tell us you know!" Kikumaru said again. Ryoma could only smile. He puts the tray on the table and takes over Kikumaru in carrying Yuuka. Although Kikumaru is a little bit relent on giving Yuuka back to her brother.

"So, is there any reason for this visit?" Ryoma asked them, making them slightly tense and all. Ryoma could see them fidgeting on their place. "So?"

"We…. Uh…. We are just worried about your condition. With your behavior on Taka-san place before, we get slightly worried."

"That's right! Because of that, Oishi wanted to meet you, ASAP. That's now why we are here."

Ryoma sighs deeply. He then ponders for a little bit about how he should tell them. Actually, when the problem is solved, he didn't really feel worried anymore. Bt still, it seems that he has to tell them.

As Ryoma is thinking about how to tell them and how much, he stared at their expression and chuckles slightly then smiles at them.

"It's okay now senpai. There's nothing to be worried about."

"But…."

"I've broke up with Fuji-senpai. Just after from Kawamura-senpai's place." Ryoma said to them and looking at their expression, somehow it seems like they already knows about it. He became confused and eyes them curiously, making Oishi and Kikumaru fidgeted in their place once more. "Somehow, you're not surprised….."

"Aha…ahahaahahahaha…"

Ryoma groaned. He should know. Their reason for coming to see him is because of the break up.

"Gomen Ochibi…. We were worried so we followed you and Fujiko. That's why me, Oishi and Momo know nya~"

Ryoma's eyes widen instantly. "Momo-senpai knows about it too?" Kikumaru and Oishi nodded. Ryoma groaned once again.

"Is that really the reason why you go out with Fuji, Ryoma?"

"Huh? Uh…. Uhn." Oishi about to say something but Ryoma stopped him "I loved him and I knew that there was something between Fuji-senpai and Buchou. But then something happened and I just…. It hurts to see the one I loved hurts so, to help him forget about Tezuka, we dated. But as you see, it didn't work out well for us."

"Are you okay with it Ochibi?"

"I'm fine…. Somehow, I think I find a new love in this short span of time…." With that, Oishi became confused.

But Somehow, Kikumaru got an idea about what Ryoma meant. So he grins widely and glommped at Ryoma. "Yokatta ne, ochibi!"

Yuuka suddenly cried because she was crushed between Kikumaru and Ryoma. Kikumaru quickly let go of Ryoma and proceed to cheer and apologized to Yuuka.

As they keep on trying to make Yuuka calm down, the doorbell rings.

Ryoma gives Yuuka to Kikumaru and walks to the front door to answer it. The bell rings again. One, two, three times more. Ryoma sighs. "Hi!" Ryoma said loudly as he now walks faster.

As he opens the door, he could see the face of one Atobe Keigo. "Atobe."

"Brat. What's with that expression? Ah, ore-sama knows…. You must be awed by his presence ahn?"

"Echizen, who is it?" Oishi asked as he walks to the front door with Kikumaru who's holding now, calmed Yuuka. "Eh?"

"Atobe!"

* * *

"Waaah… Oshitari-senpai…. You're so kind to let us use your car." Choutarou said out loud. The other nodded agreeing with what he said while Oshitari could only sighs. He peered at his right side to see his partner, Gakuto chatting excitingly with Jirou. Right now, they are in Oshitari's car and in front of Atobe's house. Hoping that he would went out so that they could follow him.

"So, what do you think is going on with Atobe?" Shishidou asked the others.

"Don't know…. Could it be he gets some trouble with the police?" Gakuto said making Choutarou gasp loudly.

"There's no way that could happen…." Shishidou said

"Usu."

"Hmm… That could happen you know…." Jirou said, gaining the attention of the others. "You know. Maybe something like this happened."

"Like what?" Oshitari asked, curious.

"Atobe has a strict life as the heir of the corporation and he wants to rebel his family thus joining some gang on the street, and using drugs. The police caught them and make Atobe caught. But with his wealth, he could get bailed easily. But then the problem lies with the family. They ashamed of Atobe thus make more rules for him. Or maybe, he could be disinherited from the Atobe name!"

The other stay silent after hearing what Jirou said. They then imagined Atobe with everything Jirou said and paled.

"That couldn't be happened…. Right?" Gakuto said.

"Gekokujou."

The others turned their attention to Hiyoshi who's been silent for a while. They sweat dropped at Hiyoshi's favorite word.

"Uh…. Hiyoshi, why did you say gekoujou when there's nothing to gekokujou about?" Oshitari asked as he groaned slightly.

"If Atobe could make something big happen to him, then I would make something bigger happen to me."

"Even though the one that involved the police?" This time, Hiyoshi became silent and start to paled. The other could only sigh and groaned.

Oshitari then went deep in is thought again. Thinking about what happen to his buchou. He analyzes his behavior and activities. 'When I think about it…. About a month ago or so, Atobe suddenly become moody. Sometimes he looks worried then suddenly happy. Then he became angry without any reason. Or maybe he grins widely for a week or so. That one happens after his absent from school one day again, without any reason. He usually never absent from school…. Thus whatever he's doing that day makes him really happy.' He sighs deeply 'If I think more about it, I would think that he's love sick. Could it be he really is love sick?'

"Yuushi! That's Atobe came out from his house! Wonder where he's going…? Let's follow him!"

The gang then starts following Atobe's car with hope they would know what happen to him. As they keep on following, they noticed that they are near Seigaku then they went further. After a while, they could see Atobe's car stopped in front of a house. Oshitari ordered the driver to stopped a few miles from the others car to observe from in it.

"Wonder whose house is it?" Shishidou said out loud.

They then see Atobe stepped out from the car and rig the bells a few times, impatiently. Making the others sweat dropped. Then after a while, they could see the door open to only reveal a boy with familiar face.

"ECHIZEN!"

* * *

"Atobe!" Kikumaru shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Shouldn't that be Ore-sama's question?" Atobe said then focus his attention back to Ryoma. "So, are you going to let Ore-sama in?"

Ryoma sighs then let Atobe in to the house. They walk towards the living room and take a seat in the couch. Ryoma just like before, he went to the kitchen to get Atobe something to drink.

While Ryoma is in the kitchen, Atobe play with Yuuka, making the other two occupants of the room shocked. They never thought that an Atobe Keigo is good with children.

"I thought that you wouldn't come today." Ryoma said as he went back in to the room, give Atobe his drink.

"Ah, Ore-sama's business ended early so he decided to come."

"Hnn…. Aren't you tired? "

"What? Are you worried?" Atobe smirked widely at Ryoma whose now have a slightly red face. Atobe only chuckled as he hears Ryoma protest. "Don't worry. Ore-sama can handle it well. By the way, where's Nanjiroh-san and Nanako-san?"

"Nanako went to the supermarket while Oyaji is at the temple."

Kikumaru and Oishi keep on staring at the other two slightly surprised or maybe, bewildered. But Kikumaru, inside he's jumping and squealing happily. It's seems that he's right about Ryoma's new love interest.

"Uhmm…. Ano…." Ryoma and Atobe turn to see Oishi fidgeting on his seat. "I was wondering…. You two seem close."

"Ah… well, Ore-sama has come to visit the brat for some time…. So of course we are close."

"Eh!" Kikumaru and Oishi shouted together then stare at each other. "Since when are you two are close with each other?" Oishi asked them again while Kikumaru smirked at them both.

"About a month or so. Right?" Ryoma said and Atobe nodded for confirmation

"Ah, by the way, how's your condition these days? Have you taken 'it'?" Atobe asked Ryoma. Ryoma knows what exactly Atobe means by that. Kikumaru think for a while about what it meant then understand while Oishi is confused, didn't' get it all what it means.

"That's right Ochibi! Although now your condition is not like that time, you should still take 'it'!"

"Wa-wait a second! What condition! What is 'it'! Are you okay Echizen? Are you sick or something? Are you in trouble? Did the others know? Why didn't anyone tell me!" Oishi rambled, panicked. Ryoma could only glared at Atobe who's smiling innocently while Kikumaru clamped his mouth shut with his own hand, looking panicked and guilty.

Ryoma groaned slightly and answering Oishi's question. "You don't have anything to worry about, Oishi-senpai. I'm perfectly fine so you don't have to worry."

"But…. That's also the reason of why I want to visit you."

"Huh?" Ryoma, Kikumaru and Atobe stare at Oishi, confused.

"I heard from Inui that your condition is dropping. Not drastically though, but still drops so much that even Inui is slightly worried about your condition but he knows that you wouldn't say anything so I decide to come to find out…. Hahaha…."

Ryoma's eyes twitching slightly while Atobe and Kikumaru stare at each other and then at Ryoma.

Atobe sigh slightly and start to play with Yuuka again. "Ne, Ryoma. Don't you think that it's time for you to tell the others?" Atobe said, smiling sadly.

"That's right Ochibi…. Everyone start to notice about it so maybe you should just tell them. Then we could help you more you know."

Ryoma groaned once again. He doesn't know what he should do. He's not yet ready to tell the others - especially his team mates and family. If his team mates know, it could be that he wouldn't be allowed to be in regular or maybe not allowed to in the tennis club. If his family knows, they would get worried about him. With Yuuka is in here and the family problem - as it's not really ended, they already have so much to think about. He just couldn't let them get more things to be worried about. He doesn't want to be their burden.

Ryoma then stares at Oishi, Kikumaru and Atobe. He could see the worries on Oishi's face. 'Maybe if it's just Oishi-senpai, it's okay. After all, he's not in the team anymore. But still, he mustn't tell anyone though.'

"Fine. I'll tell you Oishi-senpai. And only you. You mustn't tell the others about this, even my family." Oishi thinks for a while then nodded. Ryoma smile slightly and tells him. "I have a heart problem."

"What!"

"I have been feeling sick for these few months. But the pain in the chest got more hurts around a month ago. Well with all the stress and the practice, I just couldn't' help it anymore. That time also, I met Atobe again. He helps me and takes me to the hospital. The doctor there said that I have a weak heart but the symptoms just showing around these few months. There's no cure for it so I just have to take some medicine and vitamins. Also I just have to take care of myself."

"Right. No strained activities." Atobe said.

"But then shouldn't you stop playing tennis?" Oishi asked them.

"Well, it should be fine really if I just didn't do it too hard. I just mustn't over exert myself."

Oishi nodded "So, that means…. Your dropping conditions are because of... you heart…." Ryoma nodded and then they stay silent for a while. "I understand why you don't want the other on the team knows but what about your parents?"

Ryoma winced slightly then sighs. "We are having some problem right now and I just couldn't let them gets worried about me."

"But still-"

Suddenly they could hear some noise from the garden, just outside the living room. They run outside to only see Hyoutei team members on the ground, excluding Kabaji, Choutarou and Oshitari. They just stand behind them staring at the pile of human in front of them.

"Uwaaah! That hurts! Jirou get off of me!"

"Senpai! Are you okay?"

"All of you just move will you?"

Shishidou, Gakuto, Jirou and Hiyoshi shouted at each other, trying to stand up. Atobe, seeing his team mates in front of him, frowns.

"Can somebody tell Ore-sama what are you lot doing here?" Atobe said coldly to his team, making the others who are near him take some step back, afraid.

"….. Uh oh….."

* * *

Before, with the Hyoutei as they saw Atobe went inside Ryoma's house, they could only stared at it, jaws dropped.

"Well, that's interesting." Oshitari said out loud. As if that's the cue, they start shouting nonsense, shocked, surprised and confused. "Who would ever think that Atobe went to see Echizen out of all people?"

"Yuushi! What if something happen while they're inside that house?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well that brat is a devil you know! Remember what he did to Atobe's hair when he lost to him? He makes him shave it! That's evil you know! Plain evil!" Shishidou ranted. Oshitari sighs. Really why he has to baby sit these kinds of people.

"That's right Yuushi! We should follow him in to the house and see what happen in there!"

"Gakuto-senpai! That's kind of rude to Echizen!"

"But we have to go inside!"

'This is so fun! Let's go let's go!" Jirou said while jumping on his seat, can't wait to go outside to do some spying.

"Gekokujou."

Oshitari groaned as his team mates start to get out from the car and walks towards the house. He follows them quietly and walks in to the garden. As they see their buchou with Ryoma and to their surprised, Kikumaru and Oishi from the window, they decided to hide behind the bushes and try to hear their conversation.

"I heard from Inui that your condition is dropping." As they heard that, they become confused. The sentence of 'whose condition' is on their mind.

"Don't you think that it's time for you to tell the others?" when they heard their buchou's voice, they become even more confused.

"That's right Ochibi…." Oshitari then realize whose condition they're talking about. He stares at the others and it seems that they realized it too.

"Ne, Shishidou-san, could it be that they are talking about…." Choutarou said lowly, almost like a whisper.

"Ah… I know choutarou…."

"But what's wrong with Echizen?"

"Shhh!" Gakuto said to them and they continue hearing the conversation.

"You mustn't tell the others about this, even my family." They could hear Ryoma said that and continue. "I have a heart problem. I have been feeling sick for these few months. But the pain in the chest got more hurts around a month ago. Well with all the stress and the practice, I just couldn't help it anymore. That time also, I met Atobe again. He helps me and takes me to the hospital. The doctor there said that I have a weak heart but the symptoms just showing around these few months. There's no cure for it so I just have to take some medicine and vitamins. Also I just have to take care of myself."

Hearing that, they could only stay shocked. They don't know what to say. The cocky and over confident boy that they know is sick. Who would have thought? Seeing him, they could only see that he's fine like always.

"Shouldn't you stop playing tennis?"

"It should be fine really if I just didn't do it too hard. I just mustn't over exert myself."

"Shishidou-san…."

"Ah…."

"We have to go closer! Come on…." Gakuto said as he tried to walks closer to the window.

"Wait! Senpai, we could be seen!"

"Come on! Gakuto then walks slowly but suddenly, he tripped, making him fall to the ground, followed by the other. "OUCH!" they shouted, didn't realize that they attract the attention from inside the house.

Oshitari could see Atobe with Ryoma, Kikumaru and Oishi run out side towards them. Oshitari sighs deeply. 'Oh well, there's nothing to do about it once found out.'

"Uwaaah! That hurts! Jirou get off of me!"

"Senpai! Are you okay?"

"All of you just move will you?"

Shishidou, Gakuto, Jirou and Hiyoshi shouted at each other, trying to stand up. Atobe, seeing his team mates in front of him, frowns.

"Can somebody tell Ore-sama what are you lot doing here?" Atobe said coldly to his team, making the others who are near him take some step back, afraid.

"….. Uh oh….."

* * *

Atobe, Ryoma with Yuuka on his lap, Kikumaru and Oishi right now is sitting on the couch in the living room, with the Hyoutei team member sitting in front of them on the floor, looking guilty.

"So, you all said that you're worried about Ore-sama's behavior these past few weeks and decided to follow him." They all nodded at him. Oshitari once again sighs. Atobe once again, looked angry at them. "Ore-sama appreciates it that you all do it for him but entering someone else house without their permission is unforgivable!"

"We're sorry….."

Ryoma sighs deeply. "Really… it seems that spying on other people is quite popular these days. Don't you think so, Kikumaru-senpai, Oishi-senpai?" They laugh sheepishly, making the other confused about what Ryoma meant by that. "More importantly, how much did you hear?"

"Eh?"

"Our conversation."

They fidgeted on their seats, look at each other the stare apologetically at Ryoma. "From 'I heard from Inui that your condition is dropping'" Choutarou said to Ryoma. He then bows deeply. "We're really sorry for listening to your conversation…. We promised to never tell anyone else."

Ryoma sighs once again then smile slightly at them "It's alright. Forget it. It already happened. Just, don't tell anyone okay?' They nodded at Ryoma. "Well, would you like something to drink?"

"Ah, arigatou Echizen-san. Let me help you." Choutarou said and he follows Ryoma to the kitchen, leaving the others behind.

Atobe return his focus on his team, making the fidgeting on their seats one again. He sighs deeply. "100 laps as soon as practice start on Monday."

"Hi…"

* * *

After some of the serious talks, they then start talking on some more relaxing and happy topic, much to Ryoma's relieve. Well, Ryoma never thought that today, many people would know about his health condition.

Also much to Ryoma's pleasure, Yuuka fell asleep. So he went upstairs to her room and put her down on her crib, earning some snickering from the others. He could hear Kikumaru and Gakuto said "such a good Oni-san!" that makes Ryoma blushed beet red. Although deep inside, he's happy for being told like that.

"Ryoma, are you okay?" Atobe asked from behind him. Ryoma turns around to see Atobe leaned against the door frame of Yuuka's room. "Ryoma, I'm sorry for my team mates acts…." When Ryoma heard that Atobe said I and not Ore-sama, he smile warmly and answer Atobe.

"I already told you its okay. Now let's have fun with the others, shall we?" Atobe nodded at him and follows him out of the room and back to the living room where the other is.

They chat happily; also play some games that make a little bit ruckuses. But they really have some fun, especially Ryoma. It's been a while for him to laugh freely like this. Atobe could clearly see that Ryoma is having fun and he's glad.

"Oh my. I never thought that we would have so many guests." Nanako said as she enters the room. Both her hands carrying a shopping bag that full of food. "Thank goodness that I bought so many foods earlier…. I think I haven't met some of you before, right? I know Atobe-san, Kikumaru-san and Oishi-san but I don't know the others…."

"Ah! We're from Hyoutei."

"Oh, from the same school as Atobe-san?" They nodded then start doing some introduction, one by one. Somehow, Nanako looks really happy. Ryoma could even see some flowers floating around her. "Ryoma-san, can you help me with these?"

Ryoma nodded to her and follow her to the kitchen and proceed to help her cooking. This time, when they see Ryoma cooking, the others - except for Atobe as he already saw him cooking from time to time when he visits him - surprised.

"What's whit these many people?" Nanjiroh said half shouted as he entered the house with his usually monks outfit, making the others eyes bulged.

'Who the hell is he!'

"Ah, Oyaji!" Ryoma called. With that, they became even shocked.

'That's Echizen's father!'

"Nanjiroh-san. How are you? These are Ore-sama team mates from Hyoutei. They come with Ore-sama to visit Ryoma." Atobe said to Nanjiroh.

"Oh… Keigo, you said they are your team mates huh…? Are they any good?"

"Of course!" Atobe said with pride, making the Hyoutei members blushing furiously while some others beaming with pride and joy as their buchou admit that they are good player.

"Well then, why don't we have a match? Each one of you against me." They then looked worriedly at Atobe. They are somehow not sure if it's right to play tennis against Ryoma's father but Atobe immediately said yes.

When Atbe said yes, nanjiroh quiecly make them pollow him to the temple. Ryoma could only sighs then shout at them. "I'll call you when dinner is ready."

As they walks towards the temple, Gakuto then asked the question that has been bugging him. "Ne Atobe, why did you agree that we will have a match with Echizen's father?" Atobe, Kikumaru and Oishi stared weirdly at him, making him confused even more. "What?"

"No…. Ore-sama thinks that it could be a good experience for all of you."

"That's right nya~ it's an honor to be able play a match against him!" Oishi nodded, agreeing with the other two.

"Is he really that amazing?" Choutarou asked and get the same stares that they give for Gakuto.

"You don't know nya~?" They shook their head. Even Oshitari didn't know who he is and he's quite ashamed for it. If Echizen's father is really that good then he should know as there should be much information about it… but he didn't recognize the man.

Oishi sighs. "Well, even though his appearance has changed drastically and with his behavior people would not recognize him, but still…."

"He's Echizen Nanjiroh or more known with the name, Samurai Nanjiroh." With that, their eyes bulged once again. Jaws dropped.

"WHAT!"

"Uso! Really Samurai Nanjiroh! I'm going first!" Jirou said excitedly. The others follow him, trying to get the first turn for the match. Nanjiroh and Atobe stare at them, looking amused.

Nanjiroh grins widely when they surround him asking for autograph and some photos. They asked him about his days when he's still a pro. How Nanjiroh loves this attention. It will be even better for him if they are girls. But his some never brings any girls with him so he knows it's hopeless.

"I understand now. Echizen's skill comes from his father." Oshitari said.

"Well, from what Ore-sama heard, since Ryoma is small, Nanjiroh-san already makes him hold some rackets that are bigger then Ryoma himself."

He now understands more about Echizen Ryoma - about himself and a little about his family. He then stares at Atobe who's now paying attention to the match between Shishidou and Nanjiroh. 'It seems I was right. Atobe really is love sick. But what I never thought is that his source of affection. Who would ever think that Atobe, the high and mighty, egoistical and obviously full of pride is in love with Echizen Ryoma, the brat, and the cockiest person ever? Echizen Ryoma and Atobe Keigo together would definitely make things interesting. But…. Can they pass all the trouble ahead? Especially Atobe….'

* * *

"Hmm! This is good! Never thought you could cook, Echizen!" Shishidou said with mouth full of food, making Atobe grimaced at the sight while Ryoma just shrug.

Tonight is a feast. Ryoma and Nanako outdone them self on making the food. They eat happily while chatting about so many things. But of course, many of the topics related to tennis and Nanjiroh would sometime suggest a thing or two to them which they take it seriously. But there's a special case for Hiyoshi. It seems that he has another person to gekokujou and that is Nanjiroh. The said person only smirked at the stares that Hiyoshi gave to him.

Nanjiroh really do love attention.

Kikumaru would excitedly tell Ryoma and Nanako about their earlier match with his father that of course, resulted that they all lose but even though they lose, they're still really and very happy that they experience things like that. Nanako is also listening intently to what Kikumaru said while eating and at the same time, also feeding Yuuka. As around the middle of dinner, Yuuka suddenly woke up and cried. Making Nanako and Ryoma jumped from their seats and run towards the nursery.

When they're back with Yuuka in Ryoma's arms, they cooed at the cute sight, making Ryoma blushed.

All in all, today ended great although there are some spying and some serious talks, but in the end, Ryoma really have fun. With this also, he starts to be close to the Hyoutei member also his own senpai.

"Ah, it's already this late. We better go home now." Oishi said to them all and especially the Echizens and Nanako. Kikumaru pouted slightly. He's having fun and didn't want it to end. But he really has to go home.

"Ah, we also should go back." Oshitari said.

With that, everyone then say their good bye to the host. Ryoma went with them to the front door and seeing them go.

"Ryoma, thanks for today." Ryoma smile at Atobe.

"Uhn…. I have fun today…."

"Ore-sama too. He thinks that we should do this more." Ryoma nodded at that. "Well then, see you later."

"Uhn…."

To Ryoma's surprise, Atobe circled his hands on Ryoma's waist and pulled him closer. He then brought his hand to Ryoma's chin and titled his head up, so that they could stare at each other.

Ryoma could feel his heart beats so fast…. Or was it Atobe's as they are so close to each other.

Atobe leaned down and let his lips touches the others. It was only a chaste kiss, but for Ryoma, it feels like hours. Atobe pulled away from Ryoma slowly, staring at his gazed amber, golden like eyes. He smiles warmly at him and gives him another kiss on his cheek and walks away, leaving Ryoma still in his dazed state.

Without them knowing, two people inside the house snickering happily at the scene in front of them.

* * *

_A/N: Finished at last finally! Well, never thought that this chapter will be this long. Oh well, at least I finished this chapter right?_

_Thank you for reading and review if you like ^^ See you on the next chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Wow! After a really, reaaaaaaally looooong time, Chapter 11 finally here! XD in this chapter there will be the first appearance of Atobe Keigo's mother and father!

First of all, special thanks to _Sakura Ichigo Morihiko_ for the brilliant idea! That gave me more options for the ending

Secondly, thank you for all the reviews that you guys give and for waiting patiently for the story to be updated.

Thirdly, I'm really, really sorry for not updating so long. I don't really have many times to do anything besides studying and working. Yes, I'm extremely busy. Usually, If I have some free time, I spend it with my family or sleeping as I really lack of sleep with all the things I have to do -_-;; But at least, I still updated right? Right? Oh well…..

Well then, let's just get on with it shall we? Please enjoy! ^^

* * *

**11. Together Finally?**

It's been almost a week since Ryoma last saw Atobe. The last one is when Hyoutei, Kikumaru-senpai and also Oishi-senpai come visit his house. He wondered how he's been. Actually, he could call him and talk to him. Or maybe come to his school. But there's no way Ryoma would do that. Especially, after that kiss in front of his house.

That time, when Ryoma went inside the house and saw his father and Nanako snickering and grins widely, he knows immediately what makes them like that. They saw him and Atobe kissed. After that, they keep on teasing Ryoma for days and He couldn't stare at them in the eyes. That was too embarrassing. But on the same time, he's also happy. Because, that means that his family is fine with his preference. Although he doesn't know how his mother thinks about it, but at least his father and Nanako fine with it.

Ryoma walks slowly through the school hall towards the roof while holding a lunch box and a drink in one hand. As he arrived at the roof, he quickly goes to his favorite spot, take a seat and start eating his lunch slowly, savoring the taste. After all, today's menu is Ryoma's favorite.

As he eats his lunch, his thoughts start to wonder to Atobe Keigo. Now, he's fully realized that he's in love with the said person. He knows that couldn't let Atobe wait for him any longer although he said that he would always wait for him and make him fall for him, and the later is already happening but he still don't know about it. So he makes a decision that he would tell Atobe. . But he's slightly confused about how to tell him his feelings and when.

Deep inside, he's also worried that in the week span of time, Atobe would tire of waiting for him and found someone new. Hopefully not. He said that he loves him. He's also always there for him when he needs someone to hang on to.

'That's right…. I shouldn't worry about that. I believe him….'

"Ara? Ochibi? What are doing eating alone in here?" Kikumaru asked as he came in through the door with Syusuke follows closely behind him.

As Syusuke eyes met with Ryoma's, he became slightly tense. Ryoma realize it and smile warmly at him. Syusuke, looking at Ryoma's expression understand and smiles back at him.

Kikumaru, although he notices the exchange between the other two, keep quiet and walks towards Ryoma and sits beside him. "Ochibi, you shouldn't eat alone you know…. Right nya! Me and Fujiko will eat with you from now on!"

Syusuke chuckled slightly when he sees Ryoma's annoyed expression. "Saa…. Eiji. Don't you think you should ask Ryoma first? Although I agree with Eiji." He said smiling his usual smile, making Ryoma sweat dropped.

When Ryoma sees Kikumaru's pleading eyes, he knows that he couldn't win then nodded his head. Kikumaru squeals loudly and glommped at Ryoma. He should get used to it by now, but no. He never gets used to Kikumaru death hug.

They eat happily while talking about everything. It seems, Ryoma's relationship with Syusuke is fine too. They manage to act as usual. It feels like there's nothing happen between them. Or more likely, they act like before they even dated. Just with a little bit change with how Syusuke would call Ryoma. It seems habit die hard thus Syusuke keep on calling Ryoma with his first name.

"So, Ryoma. Have you found someone new?" Syusuke asked, startling Ryoma.

Ryoma choked on his food, and then hurriedly take a drink. He sighs, relieves then turns his focus on Syusuke and glared at him, makes Kikumaru giggling uncontrollably.

"What do you think?"

"Saa…. Maybe there's someone…. But don't know who."

"Mada mada dane."

Kikumaru now laugh out loud, making Ryoma glared at him. "He has someone in mind, surely!"

"Kikumaru-senpai, stop it!"

Then they heard the bell ringing. They then quickly gathered their stuff and the trash to go back to class. Ryoma sighs deeply. His next class is English. The subject that he's good at and usually he's always sleeps on this class. 'Maybe I should just stay here until the class ended.'

"Ochibi, are you coming?" Ryoma pondered for a while and decided that he would sleep in class instead. He nodded at Kikumaru and follows them. "Ne, Ochibi. Let's have some burger later after school!"

"Ii su yo. Kikumaru-senpai's treats though."

"Mou…. Ochibi…."

* * *

In a dimly lit European style room, Atobe Keigo paced back and forth, deep in his thought. It's been a week since him last see Ryoma and hears his voice. He didn't have the courage to meet or call him with what happen last time.

Atobe then stopped on his track, fall unceremoniously on his bed and groaned slightly. It's been a while since the first time he confesses his love for Ryoma. He tried to makes some other approach but Ryoma then decide to date Fuji Syusuke. He's hurt like hell even though he didn't really show it. Instead, he tells Ryoma that he won't give up on him. From then on, he keeps on trying so many ways to approach Ryoma, hoping that someday he would love him back.

Sometimes, He couldn't help but feel giddy and happy, like when that time they kissed on his secret place because Ryoma returned the kiss, or when he kissed him last time in front of Ryoma's house. When he remembered how Ryoma stares at him with those eyes, he couldn't help but feel entranced. He knows that he has hope and that there's a possibility that Ryoma love him back.

He wants to try to confess to him once again. Hoping this time he will accept it as he also heard from the kikumaru that Ryoma broke up with Syusuke. He knows that this is his chance. If He accept him, then they could be together as a loving couple.

Imagining they would be together, as a lover, making Atobe grins wildly, happily. How he couldn't wait for it to happen.

"So, now…. Ore-sama will have to make a plan so when he confesses to Ryoma, everything will be perfect!"

Suddenly, he could hear a clicking sound from his laptop, noticing that he just got a mail. He checked it out. As he read it, he could only sighs. It's an email from his secretary of is small business. There is so much to do.

Sometimes he wondered if he did the right thing. Although he knows that he could do it easily managing so many businesses.

Ever since he was 16 years old, he starts helping managing his family business - being the only child and all. He is the one and only heir of the Atobe Corporation, so one day surely; he's going to manage the corporation. Everyone from the high society knows this and has many expectations from him, especially his family.

On his late 17, he start to do small business all by himself. Now, he has his own small corporation that handles many things, like security department, Entertainments, and so on. He also owns a few restaurant and café.

But sometimes, he still helps on doing some stuff in Atobe Corporation. Of course, he gets some payments from it. There's no way he would work for free although he has enough from his own business. Well, his family never knows about his small business and he intends to keep it that way.

Atobe snap out from his deep thought then start working on his job. He has to finish it quickly so he could start making plan for his date with Ryoma. Everything has to be perfect after all.

On the other side of the house, two people drink some tea silently, enjoying the silent and peace moment that they have. They are Atobe Keigo's parents, Atobe Kazuya and his wife, Atobe Shinju. People would say that they are just like Moon and Sun. They are so different from each other. Atobe Kazuya has a bluish grey hair and black eyes. He is a very serious person and for him, his works is number one. He loves his job and would do anything for it to be a success. Meanwhile, Atobe Shinju, she has beautiful long wavy light brown hair that fall to her mid back and blue eyes. She is an easy going woman and love party. She loves to have some fun and do something flashy.

"Shinju…. Don't you think that these days our son is a little bit…. Strange….?"

"How strange? I think he's absolutely fine." Shinju answered her husband.

"I think that he's somehow being so…. Unlike him….."

"He's being himself so he is still him. Maybe there are just bit changes in here and there. But he's absolutely fine."

Kazuya stare at his wife, confused. "It seems that you know something about Keigo…."

"Of course I know…. He's my son after all."

"Then what would it be? Is there a reason for me not to know?" Kazuya said, hoping to get some information from his wife. Shinju ponder for a while and sigh. 'Maybe if I tell some of it, it's fine?'

"Well…. There's nothing weird for him to be like this. He's old enough…."

"The point is?"

"He's in love." Shinju said with a blissful sigh. She couldn't help it but feels really happy when he notices the change in his son. She's always weak in some sort of romance story, even more if it's her son. It's going to be really interesting.

"Really? That's new….. Do you know who she is? The girl that he fell in love with?"

Shinju tensed slightly at hearing her husband words. "…No…. Why?"

"I just hope that she's a good enough girl to be our son companion. After all, Atobe always have the best. Also, a good gene and background would bring fortune to our family - especially the future. We need a heir to continue the line after all."

Shinju become tensed even more. She couldn't tell her husband the truth concerning her son interest. Actually, she knows that her son prefer for the same gender then the opposite, also the boy that Keigo love. How? Well, all thanks to her curiosity. Ever since she could see the sign that her son is in love, she start to search any information about it. She even asked one of the butlers in the house to follow her son activity and about his friends and to report to her immediately.

In that time, her son always has minimal time with girls, thus makes her confused. Even more when she noticed that Keigo seems to be close to a boy named Echizen Ryoma, the boy who shaved his head or the boy who makes her son shaved his own head, that's what her son said to her.

She chuckled slightly as she remembered the time when Keigo came home with a new haircut. She laughs out loud when she founds out it's because he lose a bet.

She then searches everything about Echizen Ryoma and about the boy family. It's really interesting and somehow, sad. The father known as Samurai Nanjiroh, the legendary tennis player, is a total playboy and somehow, resulting to have 3 children, all from different women. Ryoma is the only child from the real marriage. And now, the wife who she'd slightly surprised when she found out about her, Echizen Rinko, or maybe, Takeuchi Rinko, is a famous lawyer.

Both of them make quiet a lot of money. Adding the money that their son won from the entire tennis match, they are quite wealthy.

When she reads about their medical report, she's a bit surprised when she reads Ryoma's. Ryoma has been sick and his family didn't know about it. The thing that makes her even more surprised is that her son is the one who takes him to the hospital.

'Maybe that's the start of their closeness...' Shinju thought to herself. Then she was slightly disappointed when she noticed that her thought about her son fall in love was wrong. But she insists that she's right. Thus, she enters Keigo's room silently when he isn't there and founds a picture of one Echizen Ryoma, under his pillow. She could only stares at the pictures with wide eyes as all the puzzles starts to fall in to place. Her son is in love with Echizen Ryoma, a boy.

Well, she was shocked; really shocked that she couldn't stares at her son face for a few days. But when she starts to calm down, she's fine with it. She even thought that they would look so cute and more importantly, she only wants her son happiness.

"Shinju, what's wrong?" her husband asked her, making her snap out from her deep thinking. She smiles warmly at him.

"No… nothing dear. Just enjoying the tea…." She makes a decision. She mustn't tell her husband about it. It's her sons' life and she shouldn't meddle with it. But she really wants to see both of the boys having a date though.

* * *

It's been a week of him to makes the plan and arranges all the things that needed for the date. He also already called Ryoma a day before to inform him about the date. Well, but of course he didn't tell him where they are going today and what's the occasion. He's going to surprised him and hopefully he likes it and also, when he confesses once more, he would accept it.

Right now, he's standing in front of Ryoma's house; wearing black shirt and trousers also lavender colored vest and violet colored blazer. He unbuttons the first few buttons to reveal his long slender neck and some of his chest. He wears a simple silver necklace for accessories.

He fidgeted slightly on his place as he rings the door bell, waiting for it t be open. After a while, Nanako opened the door, letting Atobe in to the house. She led him to the living room and tells him that Ryoma will be ready in a few minutes.

Nanjiroh and Nanako giggles like fan girls as they sees Atobe's appearance and remembering earlier activities in the house as Ryoma panic with his clothing.

They heard a cough from the door and turn their attention towards it. There, leaning on the door frame is Ryoma. Looking at Ryoma's appearance, Atobe could only stare at him. Ryoma is wearing a white V-neck T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and black belt. It's really simple but Ryoma looks really good in it.

'Well, he would look good in everything that he wears though. Just like Ore-sama.' Atobe thought to himself.

"What are you looking at Monkey king! And you two! Stop giggling like a school girl!" The two only giggling even more, making Ryoma pouted slightly. Atobe only smirked at him and stands up, walking slowly towards Ryoma.

Ryoma blushed slightly. Atobe surely really looked handsome and sexy. "Yo, Monkey king. Sorry for waiting."

"Ore-sama just arrived so it's not that long." he said, grinning widely. "You look lovely today." He said, making Ryoma blushed even more.

"Che…."

Suddenly they heard some clicking sound and a loud squealing. Ryoma look at the source of the sound and frowns. Nanjiroh is taking some pictures of them and Nanako squealing loudly and happily while holding Yuuka in her arms. "Ooooh…. Aren't they just cute Yuuka-chan?" Nanako said to Yuuka who clap her hands happily.

"Wuahahahahaha! This is great! Come on, stands closer you two! Don't be shy! Hehehehehe….." Nanjiroh is chuckling madly, still taking some pictures. Ryoma's frown became deeper.

Atobe chuckle slightly. "Ma….ma….. Ryoma. Just let them have their fun."

Ryoma blushed again and pouted at the Hyoutei captain. Atobe smile at him and lead him to the waiting car in front of the house. Ryoma could see his family waving happily, making Ryoma grumbled.

* * *

After a while of travelling in the car with Atobe, they finally arrived at their destination. Ryoma step out from the car and stare at the building in front of him.

His eyes open wide, jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. "Disneyland? Are you serious?"

Atobe grins widely. "So, shall we get in?"

Ryoma nodded eagerly with a big smile on his face, grab Atobe's hand and drag him inside. Ryoma love theme park, especially Disneyland. When he's still living in America, he used to go to Disneyland LA with his brother, Ryoga. But when Ryoga ran away from home, he stopped going there. That's why he's so happy that he could go to Disneyland again since it's been so long.

"So, where should we go first?" atobe asked. Ryoma seriously study the guide and map then think for a while.

"This way!" Ryoma said loudly and once again dragged Atobe around the place.

Ryoma take him to the 'Tiki Room' for the first attraction. Ryoma looks happy that he could see all the birds singing while Atobe just watch and listen silently. Then they went all around the adventure land, went to the 'Jungle Cruise', 'Pirates of The Caribbean' and off to westernland. There they ride 'Mark Twain Riverboat', with Atobe's decision of course. It's a leisurely trip down the river on a romantic showboat. Although first Ryoma a little bit reluctant to ride it, he came to enjoy it, much to Atobe's pleasure. Next, they went to 'Big Thunder Mountain' much to Atobe's horror as at the end, they get wet.

They then went to another part of attraction to get wet again as they ride 'Splash Mountain'. After that, Atobe quickly drag Ryoma to another part of the attraction, to the fantasy land. They enter the 'Haunted mansion', and ride 'Cinderella's Golden Carousel' also 'Dumbo the Flying Elephant', much to Atobe's embarrassment. They even went to 'It's A Small World'.

They went to Tomorrowland and ride 'Space Mountain' and other attractions.

When afternoon came, they entered almost everything from the extreme attraction to the slow one that's for kids. They also go and take some pictures with all the Disney character that they could find and make them signed the notepad that they have. They even go hunting for them in the Toontown, much to Atobe's embarrassment. But seeing Ryoma's wide smile, make him couldn't protest thus he just let Ryoma drag him everywhere and go to every attraction that he wants to.

They watch the parade on day and night, the electrical parade. Ryoma couldn't help it but smile all day. They really have fun together and Ryoma really enjoy it.

"So, what do you think of today?"

"I really, really enjoy it! Thank you." Ryoma smile brightly at Atobe, making him blushed.

"Well then, shall we go to the next place?" Atobe said as he look anywhere but Ryoma's face, still blushing.

"Eh? Next place? Now?" Ryoma stare at Atobe strangely and look at the time. It's already 8 at night and they would still go to another place.

"Yes. Ore-sama will take you to his restaurant as he knows that you will be famished." Atobe grins widely and drag Ryoma in to the car and of to the next destination.

* * *

Ryoma looked at the building in front of him. It's a traditional Japanese type building that surrounded with so many plants and flowers. Ryoma never saw a building like this. It's simple and beautiful. He read the name plate of the place. 'Hyakunichisou?'

Ryoma then looked at Atobe questioningly. "Ne Monkey king, what is this place?"

Atobe smile warmly at Ryoma and proudly. "It's Hyakunichisou, a Japanese restaurant. So you can find many Japanese cuisines in this place. Know you'll love it."

"Aa…. What does it means? Hyakunichisou? It's a weird name."

Atobe only sweat dropped and pouted slightly. "It's not weird. Ore-sama thought it carefully and he thinks that it's a wonderful and an appropriate name for this place."

"Eh? You named it?"

"Of course. This is one of ore-sama's restaurants so be awed with it."

Ryoma sweat dropped at the other antique but slightly surprised. He never knows that Atobe has his own business. Well, it seems that he has so little things that he knows about one Atobe Keigo. Hopefully, he could continue to get to know him, more deeply, little by little.

"Still, it's a weird name."

"Brat. Hyakunichisou is a flower name. In English, it's called zinnia. It means loyalty."

"But why you pick that name?"

"Because the place is surrounded with the flowers and has a good meaning."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

Ryoma could only sigh. "Che, whatever…." Ryoma then grab Atobe's arm and drag him in to the restaurant. Just like the exterior, the interior is also has a Japanese traditional style. Ryoma decided that he likes this place. Not like he will tell Atobe about it though. The waitress recognizes Atobe instantly and shows them to the reserved place for both of them. They were showed to the private room which has beautiful scenery of the back garden. Yuph, he really like this place and hopefully, the food is good too.

The waitress gives them the menus and leaves them to choose for the food first. Ryoma scan the page quickly and smiles happily. Just like Atobe said, they are all Japanese food and many kinds of it.

"So, what would you like to order brat?" Atobe asked as he looks at Ryoma, who's busy, scanning the pages confused or rather panic of choosing the food. Atobe smile slightly at the display. Ryoma looks like a little child that been told to choose one toy from many. "Brat, have you decided what you want to eat?

"Wait a minute." Atobe wait for him. After a while, Ryoma finally decided. Atobe called for the waitress to take their orders.

"Ore-sama will have the usual and sakurayu for the drink also anmitsu for the dessert." The waitress nodded at Atobe then turn to Ryoma.

"I'll have oyakodon but the one with salmon and salmon roe, also Mugicha for the drink and mitsumame for the dessert."

"Is there anything else?" Atobe and Ryoma shook their head. "Then, I'll repeat the orders. For Atobe-sama, you'll have the usuall and sakurayu also anmitsu. Then for the young sir, you'll have oyakodon, with salmon and salmon roe, also mugicha and mitsumame for the dessert." The waitress looked up to the two boys to see their confirmation about their orders. As Atobe nodded, she continues. "Your dinner will be ready in 15 minutes and for the dessert, we will bring it after meal."

With that, the waitress takes the menu from them and left the room to deliver the order, leaving Atobe and Ryoma alone.

"Ne, monkey king. What's your usual?"

"Kamameshi, also kabayaki for side dish." Ryoma could imagine how the dish look like as Atobe named it all. Oh, how he would like to taste them, just a little bit.

"You can try mine….."

Ryoma blushed deeply as Atobe read his thought. "Che, mada mada dane."

They talked while waiting for the food to arrive. And exactly just like the waitress said, the food arrived exactly in 15 minutes. They eat their food happily and Ryoma feels like in heaven with all the delicious Japanese food.

They have a little chat while eating, a simple one. Like their daily activities and if there are any interesting things happening recently also some story about each other. Although it's a simple conversation, He still enjoy it well and surprisingly, most of the time, Ryoma's the one who make the conversation. It feels really at ease when he's with Atobe. He feels relax and somehow, it makes him could tell him anything, everything, even things about him that most people don't know about and that include his family and Karupin. With this short time, they get to really know each other and they're happy with it.

"So, what's with taking me to Disneyland earlier?" Ryoma asked while humming happily from eating the dessert.

Atobe chuckled. "Well, Ore-sama thought that you might be happy with it. There's this great place I want to show you after this. It's near this place so just look forward to it."

"Hnnn…"

* * *

"Ne Monkey king… Where are we?"

"Ahn? We're in one of Ore-sama's family park."

"Family…. Park?"

"Aaa…. Grandfather own this park and it's not open for public, mind you….. It's reserved for family and a few closed people only." Atobe said as he keeps on walking deep towards the park. "Let's go that way."

Ryoma followed him silently. Somehow, he's slightly curious. Why would Atobe bring him to this place? Is it even alright for him to be here? And most of all…. Isn't there any light in this part of the park?

Right now, there are only trees surround them and a few light from the sky to guide them through the park. Or more likely, woods.

"Ne, monkey king….. Exactly, where are we going and how far?"

"Be patient brat. Just a little bit more."

"Haa.. ..AAAAAAGHHHH!" Ryoma suddenly shouted. Atobe quickly turn around, only to see the said boy, sprawled on the ground, face down. "Itai….."

"Humph… Hahahahahaha!"

"What are you laughing at you Monkey King!" Ryoma glared at him while trying to stand up.

"Gomen, gomen…. It's just so funny!" Ryoma keep on glaring at him and pouted on his words. Atobe help him stand up, hold his hand and start walking again. "This way, you wouldn't fall down again. Don't want you to fall back behind and lost right."

"Urusai!" Ryoma said to him. If there are lights, Atobe would clearly saw his blushing face.

They keep on walking together. Not saying a word, just enjoy the silence and the voice of nature surround them. Ryoma could feel the warmth radiating from Atobe's hand, making him blush even more. He looked up to see Atobe's face illuminated by the light from the night sky. Ryoma is mesmerized by the sight in front of him.

He then realize, that somehow….. He's not suitable to be with Atobe. Atobe is handsome, rich and powerful from a wealthy family, smart, caring and full of pride. He's everything that every girl and boy wanted to be with. While he, he's just a normal teenage, tennis maniac boy, with some stupid sickness. Of course he has his own name in his tennis career, but still not like Atobe.

Now, with this thinking, he just wondered, why would Atobe interested in him?

"….Ma…..Ryoma!" Atobe called him, stopping his train of thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

Atobe doesn't believe what Ryoma said, but let it go for now. "Anyway, we're here." Atobe said, smiling. Ryoma then noticed that they were no longer walking anymore. He looks at his surroundings.

High trees surround them in circles and as he looked up, he could see the clear bright sky with so many starts shining brightly. Ryoma stare at them, awed.

He could hear some rustle from beside him and see Atobe laid out a sitting mat and sit on it. Ryoma go next to him and sit in silence enjoying the miracle of nature.

"Ne, Atobe."

"Hnn?"

"Thank you for today. I really enjoy it."

"Really? That's great then."

"Let's do this again sometime. But next time, I want to go to Disney Sea." Ryoma said, serious.

Atobe laugh out loud seeing Ryoma's expression then smile kindly. "Of course, anything you wish." They went to see the stars in silence again.

Atobe keep on staring at the sky, while thinking of what he has to say to Ryoma to confess his love once more. He's afraid that Ryoma would reject him again and if that's happen, he couldn't bear it. So if this time Ryoma would still reject hi, then he would give up on him.

"Ne Ryoma…."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering…." Atobe said, almost in whisper. Atobe stay silent for a while then inhale deeply and stare at Ryoma's amber, golden like eyes.

"Ryoma…. You know that I love you right?" Ryoma tensed slightly and blushed. He nodded slightly. "I'm hoping that we could be together, if it's okay with you."

"I…."

"I Really Love you Ryoma. Maybe you still couldn't forget about Fuji, but still, I couldn't let go of this feeling, now when you're not with him anymore, I couldn't help but hoping that we could be together. So…." Atobe said to Ryoma, seriously. He could feel his heart beating really fast while waiting for Ryoma to say a word.

"I….." Ryoma started. He Blushed beet red, his heart pounding uncontrollably. He never thought that it's going to be difficult to say those 3 words to him. Ryoma inhale deeply and let it go for a several time to calm down so that he could answer it confidently, but it just didn't work. Seeing Atobe's serious face, he knows that this is may be, could be his only chance to say it to him.

"I…..Lve….u" Ryoma said with a small voice, almost like a whisper.

"W-what did you say?"

"Mou…. Monkey king. Don't make me say it again! Baka!"

"Well, if only you say it louder then maybe you don't have to repeat it! So, say it again!"

"I… Lve u." Ryoma said once again, face still beet red.

"What?"

"I said… I LOVE YOU!"

Atobe shocked hearing Ryoma. When he registers what Ryoma said in his mind, he grins happily and lough out loud, relieved.

Ryoma then realized what he just said and his face became even redder. "I… I…. I mean…. What I just said….."

"Hahahahahahaha!" Atobe still lough loudly, making Ryoma start to frown.

"Wh- Just Stop it monkey king! What are you laughing anyway!"

Atobe circled his hands around Ryoma and hold him in his arms, tightly. He sighs as he feels Ryoma's warmth. "I Love you Ryoma…. You make me the happiest man alive today."

"Hmph…. Mada mada dane." Ryoma smiles gently while being hold. He then looked up to Atobe's face, letting him see the smile. Atobe smiles gently back at him. They could see the happiness on each other's.

They stare at each other's eyes deeply. Atobe leaned down and Ryoma could feel his warm breath near his own lips. He closed his eyes and let his lips touches the others, sighing contently.

After a while, they parted and just cuddle on the mat, staring at the starry sky of the night in silence, enjoying their time together.

* * *

A/N: Well…. How is it? Somehow, it's really difficult to make this chapter, especially starting on the date scene until the end. Maybe because it's been so long since I write a fic? But I think it's just because it's difficult to make some fluff…..

I'm sorry for any mistake that I made, for any misspelled words and OOC-ness. Well, anyway, hopefully you enjoy it.

Please look forward for the next chapter although I know it's going to be another looong time for me to update it ^^;; sorry and bye bye


End file.
